


Kismet

by Qhernadez07



Series: Kismet [1]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Black Panther (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Alpha Erik, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Angst, But from the Panther Tribe, But thats not unusual, Comfort/Angst, Erik Has Feelings, Erik and T’Challa are not cousins, Eriks an ass, F/M, Gen, Genius Shuri (Marvel), Growing up around each other, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Omega T’Challa, Past Torture, Rating May Change, a bit of a slow burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-03-29 13:09:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 60,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13927779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qhernadez07/pseuds/Qhernadez07
Summary: Erik didn’t like him, T’Challa was privileged, naive and so fucking annoying. But he couldn’t help but push, poke and crave the attention of the other boy. It started when they were young and Erik dismissed it as a phase as did everyone else, the funny thing was this phase had been lasting for several years now.





	1. Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I love this ship, and I'm honestly surprised that it doesn't have as many stories as others, so I decided to contribute. This story is an alternate universe where Erik and T'Challa meet at a younger age. I took some elements from both the movie and comics. A little backstory; Erik is not related to T'Challa. The origins of their families are the same, but they are too far removed to be connected anymore and are just part of the Panther Tribe. Hope you like it.  
> Hatut Zeraze: (War Dogs)  
> Taifa Ngao: (Shield of nations) Basically the council of elders in Wakanda.

Erik was fourteen when he officially laid eyes on Prince T’Challa. It was at a coming of age ceremony, the young prince’s mother and sister next to him as the future king of Wakanda gave a shy smile to his Baba and kneeled as a shell necklace rounded his shoulders. T’challa’s eyes were large and brown with fondness and innocence. At this age, he looked slightly awkward, tall and gangly with an uncoordinated gait to his step Erik found hilarious.

  
Erik and his family were requested by special invitation to the royal ceremony months prior. Generations ago Erik’s family moved from Wakanda across the sea as a permanent fixture for the Hatut Zeraze. They settled on an island in peace and chaos, watched the world change and reported back to the mother country. They were a distant branch of the Panther line, same tribe but removed through generations. Far-flung in geography and thinned in blood, the families relations were but a memory on papyrus.

  
Every so often they came back to Wakanda for reasons related to the crown, in this instance, prince T’Challa’s completion of Wakanda’s rite of passage.  
T’Challa stepped down from the throne and turned to the waiting crowd as they applauded. His smile was broad and proud of the rejoice. He caught eyes with another boy dawned in a blue cloak nearby and if it were possible his eyes sparkled more. Erik immediately frowned at the interaction.

  
T’Challa hadn’t presented yet, but his traits seemed more focused as a citizen diplomat. He was in tune with everybody, a well-rounded personality, though slightly on the shy side. If Erik could predict his very distant cousin’s gender, he would think Beta or Omega. In this time, it wasn’t uncommon for a ruler to not be an Alpha. The custom was rarely celebrated because of the progression of equal rights in the world.

To Erik, who’s traits screamed Alpha, T’Challa’s was annoying, slightly offensive and studying him the whole ceremony Erik found that T’Challa stayed silent when he should correct, stepped back instead of throwing a punch and bowed instead of straightening. It made Erik’s hackles rise, and chest constrict in irritation.

“Are you enjoying yourself N’Jadaka?”

  
Erik glanced at his father when a warm hand rested on his shoulder.

  
“He’s kinda small for a future king,” Erik answered still looking at T’Challa.

  
At the moment the cloaked blue boy was whispering something in the heir’s ear to cause him to smile. Erik’s frown deepened.

  
His father chuckled above him. “He will grow, as will you.”

  
“I don’t think that will matter, I would still beat him,” he answered smirking. The comment caused his father to laugh but was immediately silenced by clucking from his great aunt and a swot to Erik’s head.

  
“Bite your tongue,” she hissed at them both.

  
They failed terribly to sober their expressions. “Prince T’Challa may not be as tall as you yet N’Jadaka…” she gave Erik a pointed look, “But he is the prince and demands respect.”

  
N’Jobu, Erik’s father rubbed his son’s head fondly. “It’s was a joke Ramila,” he teased.

  
Ramila glared before ranting about how it was inappropriate to joke about such matters in a setting like this. N’Jobu listened patiently with a small smile on his face while Erik blocked it out and turned his attention back to the inseparable pair, it seemed, laughing from across the banquet.

  
The closeness between T’Challa and the other boy bothered Erik much to his confusion. T’Challa was privileged, overrated rich boy in a silken bubble that needed a good reality check. He wasn’t like Erik and was the opposite of what a future king was supposed to be in his mind.

  
“Spoiled brat.” He whispered with a click to his teeth.

  
From across the banquet, T’Challa laughed and laughed.

 

\------

  
That night Erik finds out that his father and auntie are moving back to Wakanda. He has problems with this news because he's afraid of the culture change. Erik thinks he’ll die of boredom before he even get’s a chance to present.

  
His mother is still back in the states, and he's worried about not seeing her as often even though his parents are separated. But N’Jobu and Ramila wanted this ever since Erik was born and are thrilled the request is accepted. That trip, they decide to move and ask for their belongings to be sent from California and New York.

  
As a distant branch of the royal tribe, they are offered residents in a part of the palace. To Erik, it looks like an entire building to themselves. He chooses his room that looks about the same size as a two bedroom apartment in LA. With features including a grand bedroom, bath, study, library, and balcony.

  
It takes him very little time to unpack. His parents already whisk away to participant in the Taifa Ngao meetings with the tribes and leave Erik to explore by himself. He finds easy access to the other side of the palace from his quarters even with the lack of help.

  
Once he spots the Dora Milaje, Erik knows he's successfully reached the 'King T'Chaka' side of the palace. The warrior women pay him no attention as he glances around, they must have been informed already of his family's arrival.

  
He passes by the main hall that held the banquet just days ago. As Erik peeks in, it is a hollow shell compared to the masses and music that once projected from wall to wall. He suspects there's a high chance of running into someone of the royal family. Preferably the younger's of the royal family.

  
"Brother," speaks a loud whisper a little far ahead. Bingo.

  
Erik walks around the corner and collides with Princess Shuri. She's small, slender and formless. Even resembles her awkward looking brother with long limbs and leanness.

  
"What's up Princess?" Erik says without bowing. Shuri doesn't seem to notice.

  
"Who are you?"

  
"The names Erik."

  
Shuri gives him a funny look. "Erik?" she says tasting the name on her tongue. "Like Scandinavian?"

  
"Huh?"

  
She shifts her weight. "Your name's origins are Scandinavian."

  
They both wear twin frowns until Erik rolls his eyes. "N'Jadaka."

  
"Oh! You are from the sister branch. Baba had mentioned you were staying here."

  
Erik looks around and shrugs. "Yea whatever. I go by Erik tho..." The funny look comes back, and he tries to ignore it.

  
"You lived in America."

  
"New York for a little bit, then California."

  
"It's nice?"

  
Erik doesn't answer. Instead, he walks pass Shuri and ends up in an open alcove with stained-glass windows reaching towards the ceiling. It's early afternoon, and the sun is at the highest point in the sky. Erik has to admit Wakanda looks like no city he's seen in the world.

  
"Have you seen T'Challa?" she asked looking around. "We are playing seek and hide, and I have to find him."

  
"Hide and Seek," he corrects.

  
"Is there really a difference between one word being in front of the other?" she mocks.

  
Erik turns to her, "You're kinda annoying aren't you?" Shuri grins.

  
Erik snorts out a laugh. "Anyway, isn't he a little old to be playing kid's games with a toddler?"

  
The 'toddler' has the nerve to raise an eyebrow at him unimpressed, "But he is a kid," she slowly says like Erik can't comprehend, "And so are you."

  
Before he can reply, Shuri's walking away down the hall the way she came. Erik looks a little out of his element with the interaction but decides to follow her anyway. They walk along a few hallways and check several rooms. While they do this Shuri blabs about some lab in the mines and working on several projects. Erik finds out right away that 'little annoying toddler' might just be a genius with the way she rants on and on about theories and gadgets.

  
"You should come and help me with my experiments," she offers as they close another door to an empty room.

  
Erik rolls his eyes, " What makes you think I would let a lil toddler experiment on or near me?"

"I'm ten."

  
"You gotta point?"

  
Shuri stops and looks at Erik as if she finally understands the problem. "I'll be eleven in three months."

  
Erik wonders if T'Challa purposely ditched Shuri and her stupid game because he knows how annoying she is.

 

\------

  
They end up finding T'Challa in the library sifting through an old book. He is out of the ceremonial robes from yesterday and is wearing loose black pants and a high collar sleeveless shirt.

  
"Found you!" he looks up as Shuri runs toward him.

  
He places the book down on the desk. "Took you awhile, I thought you had stopped playing."

  
"It's cause I ran into Erik," Shuri explains rolling her eyes and pointing to the other.

  
T'Challa turns to look at him, "Erik?"

  
"N'Jadaka," pipes in Shuri. "He likes to be called by his Scandinavian name."

  
As Erik steps closer, he can see that yes, T'Challa's eyes are as brown as he thought and that irritating bundle of feelings sparks in the middle of his chest.

  
"Sup' highness," this time with a mock bow.

  
"It's T'Challa."

  
"T'Challa huh," he stands back up and looks around the library. "Pretty nice crib you got...but pretty lame you spend your time playing kid games with toddler over here," he says nodding to Shuri.

  
"I'm ten!"

  
"Kid games?" T'Challa questioned. He folds his arms looking slightly offended.

  
"Yea, I thought kings are supposed to do cool shit; like sword fighting and horseback riding or something."

  
"I already know how to do that," he replied smugly.

  
Erik licked his lips as he stepped closer to T'Challa. "You fight?" he asked.

  
T'Challa took a subtle step back, and Erik found the action satisfying.

  
"Sure, when I need too," T'Challa answered.

  
"Well how about it? Let's spar...for fun."

They head outside to one of the palace gardens, which just like Wakanda itself is beautiful. There are massive columns surrounded by highly decorated brickwork. All around them are lush trees and exotic African flowers. From above is hanging moss decorated with tiny buds.

  
T'Challa leads them to a spot surrounded by trees and grass as Erik tries to look unimpressed. It's very tough too. Shuri follows close behind and finds herself a place to watch.  
Erik takes off his green jacket and throws it somewhere in the grass, revealing a grey beater with his jeans. Honestly, he's been itching for a fight ever since they arrived at Wakanda and the one thing that Erik loves to do is to fight.

  
"Ready," he asks as T'Challa goes into a defensive pose. The other boy nods and licks his lips. The little beast in Erik crows at the show of uncertainty; he lives for this, and he doesn't wait to let things simmer.

  
Immediately he charges getting into T'Challa's space and taking a swing. T'Challa blocks and steps back before blocking a few blows, trying to catch his bearings. He looks like he's not used to this sort of attack, so much aggression, but Erik uses that to his advantage.

  
As Erik lands a solid hit to T'Challa stomach, the prince double's over and kicks Erik's feet from under him. Erik falls roughly on his side groaning. They both scramble up and go at it again. This time circling each other before attacking.

  
"Not bad pretty boy," Erik mocks. "I didn't think you had it in you."

  
T'Challa glares," You do not know anything about me."

  
Erik laughs before charging again, but this time he swerves to the left and get's a hit to T'Challa side. T'Challa swings and Erik ducks before landing another hit.

  
"This is what happens when you play little games all day," he dodges another swing and is blocked from taken one, "You end up fighting like a bitch."

  
The taunting seems to do the trick with pulling more aggression out of T'Challa. The boy pushes Erik away before going on the offensive and skims his jaw with his fist. Erik barely misses the attack and loses his balance before rushing up to get his footing. Awhile T'Challa is going after him, his movements not as awkward and graceless as Erik thought. Erik ends up tripping T'Challa and both land hard on the grass.

They start wrestling and kicking up dirt trying to get the upper hand. Erik is broader then T'Challa, and he quickly gets the leverage he needs, pinning the other to the ground. "Like a bitch," he whispers with a smile as T'Challa thrashes.

  
A low rumble comes from T'Challa's throat. It reminds Erik of a cat he pissed off back in Oakland before it used his arm as a scratching post one time. He doesn't expect a pointy elbow to thrust into his gut, which makes him loosen his grip. T'Challa turns around, upper torso sitting up and lands an upper hook to Erik's jaw knocking him off entirely.

  
Erik lands ungraciously to the ground, breathing heavy and shakes his head slightly as a metallic taste fills his mouth. He feels around with his tongue for any teeth missing, they all are sturdy, so he's guessing he has a cut in his mouth. To his surprise, T'Challa doesn't go in for the final blow. Instead, he gives them a wide berth as he breathes in more oxygen. He looks absolutely pissed.

  
Erik spits out some blood from his mouth as he lays there, one arm propping him up. "Not bad, kitty cat."

  
T'Challa shakes his head before turning to Shuri. Her mouth slightly gapes open as she looks between the two.

  
"Prince T'Challa," a voice speaks from the entrance to the gardens. The three both look to see three Dora Milaje, decked with spears gazing at them all. The one that spoke doesn't look pleased with the situation, and she narrows her eyes at Erik like he's a small bug she wants to squish.

"Come, you must return to your studies your majesty," she gestures to T'Challa. After a pause, he follows giving one glance to Erik.The group exits leaving behind Shuri and Erik; he spits out more blood from his mouth. For a few minutes, there is silence.

  
"You're kind of a bully aren't you?" Shuri comments tilting her head curiously at him. He responds by flashing a bloody smile.

 

\------

 

Ramila doesn't take the news of their spar well, and Erik is confined to his room until N'Jobu gets home. His aunt knows of his attitude and how confrontational Erik can be, but she still looks at him with utter disbelieve.

  
"I did not raise you to be rude," she says with hands on her hips. Erik looks slightly sullen as he cups an ice pack to his cheek. She doesn't get to yell at him very long because his father walks in with a confused expression riddled on his face and news about a special invitation to see the king in an hour.

  
Once he takes a good look at Erik nursing his mouth he just says, "Oh." Like that explains everything. Erik feels a tinch more regretful.

  
There is barely time to talk as Ramila dresses up for the occasion and N'Jobu freshes up before one of the Dora Milaje arrive to escort them to the meeting place. Erik has lost the ice pack; he still wears his green jacket, beater, and jeans. He follows N' Jobu and Ramila as they walk through the many hallways leading to the other side of the palace. Erik notices they pass by the small alcove with the stain glass bay windows and the turn down a hallway that leads to a space he hasn't yet seen before.

There are more Dora Milaje next to a door slightly ajar. Once they see them approach their stance becomes straighter and alert. All women greet them with a bow before one opens the door entirely to the room.

Inside is a small sitting room with a decorative dark wood table, a purple silk runner on top and small luncheon dishes and beverages off to the left of the room. To the right are shelves of books two chairs with a small side table. Like the nook, the windows reach the ceiling and are stained-glass in the shape of elongated trees of the jungle.

  
Sitting in a chair is the Queen Mother Ramonda and Shuri. King T'Chaka stands regal and at ease while T'Challa is next to him. N'Jobu and Ramila bow; Erik follows suit as the two groups access each other.

"Welcome, my brother," King T'Chaka greets to N'Jobu before giving his shoulder a friendly squeeze. "It makes me happy that the Panther tribe is reunited again."

  
N'Jobu bows slightly, "I as well. Our families reuniting has been a long time coming, and I'm glad that it's finally a reality."

  
Ramila shifts slightly. "Please your majesties, forgive what has transpired between the young prince and my great nephew."

  
She bows slightly looking mostly at Ramonda; cheeks flushed with embarrassment. The queen returns the humble apology with a warm smile.

  
"Do not be distressed, sister. It is our way," she says.

  
Ramila looks perplexed. "Your...way?"

  
King T'Chaka gives a light laugh. "We welcome friendly spars as much as possible in our culture. We know that it's not common in the western civilizations...."

  
"Indeed it's not," chimes in N'Jobu.

  
The king nods. "But we find suppressing the will to fight does more harm in the end. I'm sure the westerners know it too well with how many conflicts and wars littering their history."

Erik licks his lips and looks at the king, this time with a form of respect. It's true, where he was born, spars were considered uncivilized and outlawed. It wasn't until recently; activists have been fighting back the unnatural way of suppressing a genders true nature. Especially Alphas that traits were known to be aggressive.

  
It's a noted movement in the United States and has spread to Europe. Yes, there is resistance, but it looks like at some point western civilization will be like what Wakanda promotes...one day. Ramila looks stupified by the news. Apparently, she was expecting to grovel for forgiveness, but N'Jobu just nods his head in understanding.

  
Erik turn's towards T'Challa, and the boy averts his gaze quickly when he's caught staring. In the pit of Erik's stomach, a warmth spreads. He gazes at T'Challa until the boy looks back at him. Once their eyes meet, Erik gives a cocky grin and mockingly puckers his lips. T'Challa immediately flushes and looks away much to Erik's satisfaction.

 

\------

 

Erik is still forbidden from picking fights with T'Challa by his Auntie Ramila. She also urges him to stay away from the palace when they are away. Or for a better term; quote "Stay the hell outside" end quote.

  
Erik is royally pissed at the banishment since he's just discovered his fondness for messing with T'Challa. Thanks to Queen Ramonda, Erik is escorted around parts of Wakanda by a Dora Milaje. He looses her quick after a week and starts exploring by himself. Not surprisingly he ends up nestled with the border tribe, learning things from the tribe and participating in daily spars. All the tribes seem to join in weekly, and he learns quickly from others in the river, merchant and mining tribes.

  
There are a few hiccups, like when his mouth gets the best of him, which causes more fights and Erik's all for that. He starts learning horseback riding and almost gets killed multiple times. He makes rivals and friends, and he can't help but like it...just a little. The only problem is his little interactions with T'Challa; the more he tries, the less successful he is. The frustration causes him to be more aggressive, get into more fights. Erik doesn't know why it's such a big deal, but he feels this imaginary pull that draws him to the other.

 

\------

 

It's been months after their first spar when Erik sees T'Challa up close for an interaction. Like before Erik was itching for a fight, but he is somehow more frustrated than usual. Even he notices his cagey attitude and snappy disposition as of late. He feels it's only a matter a time before he cracks.

  
He's sitting in one of the palace's central libraries practicing Yoruban and Wakandan when the door creaks open. Turning towards the noise Erik is surprised to see T'Challa in the doorway and the other looks surprised as well.

  
"N'Jadaka," he says quietly in the silent room. That is all it takes to snap something in Erik, and he's immediately on his feet.

  
He crowds T'Challa, grabbing him by his long shirt and pushing him to the wall before slamming the door beside them. "Well well kitty cat, where have you been?"  
Erik steps closer so that their nose to nose. Like before T'Challa's eyes are large and warm brown.

  
"What are you-"

  
"You've been avoiding me I see," Erik continues. "Going off with your little border tribe friend. What's his name? W'Kabi?"

  
T'Challa glares. "You are keeping tabs on me or something?"

  
Erik laughs. "Bro, I don't need too. Y'all always together...starting to make people wonder," he bites out.

  
T'Challa leans slightly closer, until their breathes mingle. "It's no one's affair what W'kabi and I do, especially yours," and that has Erik burning.

  
T'Challa pushes him to move out of his space, clearly making an exit and Erik lashes back pushing him hard again and grabbing on to the back of his neck.

  
He squeezes, causing both of them to freeze at his actions.

  
It's a dominating move, one meant for an Alpha...and Omega. T'Challa pushes back harder making Erik keep the grip firm.

  
"Stop!"

  
T'Challa does instantly to both their surprises. 

  
Erik licks his lips and brings his other hand to cup the other's face. His eyes roam T'Challa features; slender with prominent cheekbones...and those eyes. The cagey itch is settling the more he holds him. T'Challa looks conflicted. His eyebrows are pressed down with worry, and entire body is rigid. Erik can tell he wants to make a run for the nearest exit; that his brain is accessing the situation and debating to fight or flight.  

Opportunity knocks and Erik's brain sees an opening. He crowds in and kisses T'Challa out of instinct, very soft but firm before pulling back.

They both stare at each other for a few moments and Erik leans in for another kiss, but instead, he's landing flat on his ass with a sore jaw gazing in shock at a spooked looking T'Challa. He sees him breathing hard, limbs slightly vibrating and pupils blown wide. T'Challa runs off quickly.

Erik exhales a breath that he didn't know he was holding; he can also see a tremor in his hands.

"...shit."

 

\------

 

 TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Care to chat sometime? I'm on tumblr here  
> [tumblr here](https://something---sumthing.tumblr.com)


	2. Unrest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik enjoy's his time in Wakanda, but there's talk of a new group emerging quietly causing anxiety through the country. Erik finds he's uneasy once he presents as a secondary gender and also struggles to make sense of why he can't seem to get T'Challa out of his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> First off, omg I'm so surprised by the responses! Thank you, everyone, for contributing, comments give me life!  
> Also here are a few notes about this chapter you should know;  
> 1) This chapter is a bit of a time skip. Between the first and the second chapter, Erik has already turned 15. That being said, he has been in Wakanda for over a year now.  
> 2) Technology is not up to par with the film because Shuri is still young and working out her inventions. So Wakandan technology is in the pre-Shuri stage for a while.  
> 3) Again the story is an AU, but it does have specific points that will lead to the same result as the movie (hence the title! Some things can't be changed). Erik's mother is mentioned but not talked about in detail because she wasn't in the film for this reason.  
> 4)The Desturi is apart of the comic and is changed a bit from their original origins. More info on them will be in later chapters.

Eric wakes up to a blaring siren from outside of his window. Usually, the sound of a police car wouldn't phase him, in fact, it may even put him to sleep, but the blare is close. He lays there as the sound races by at a high pitch shrill until it fades away into the distance.

  
It's hot in LA; he's sweating with a white beater and boxers. Around the apartment is dead silence with the hall light off. His mothers grey tabby slinks into his room from the ajar door.  
Its eyes gleam as the moonlight catches the orbs at an angle and glows before returning to dark amber. The cat leaps up onto Erik's bed, walks on his stomach and gets comfortable on his chest. Like she belongs there.

  
It's still too hot, but thankfully the fan is on and adds some needed circulation to the room. He looks back at the cat, Audi, and she sniffs his beater before giving it a soft lick. Erik reaches to pet behind her ears before he settles again and closes his eyes.

  
It's been two weeks since he presented as an Alpha, which is a significant reason why Audi seems to love Erik all of a sudden. The tabby follows him around like a love-sick kitten.  
For Erik, the most fucked up part of the situation is that he's far away from his new home. Wakanda, Africa.

  
Several months ago Erik wouldn't have minded this, he would have welcomed being in his mother's house with his new status, but he's already tasted something way sweeter.  
But to make his mother happy he flew on a private royal jet back to California and away from his unique life in Wakanda and has stayed several months so far.

  
Audi rubs her head against his chest as Erik opens his eyes, staring into the darkness. Another problem since he presented was his hormones going into overdrive. Every fractional detail of the kiss he shared with T'Challa almost a year ago plays in random moments of time in his head. Erik is surprised he wasn't grounded or condemned to a dungeon somewhere for initiating the kiss. He had expected some repercussions. But surprisingly it was not mentioned the week that it happened and a day since, which means one thing; T'Challa didn't tell.

  
Erik closes his eyes as his mind drifts to a high cheekbone face, smooth skin and full lips. He wants T’Challa so bad at that moment, and of course, his hormones were to blame for that, sorta.Grudgingly, Erik was too far away for an opportunity to rise between him and the prince, so he was stuck in California doing his best not to go batshit crazy.

  
Now, that didn’t stop him from trying to ease some tension. Erik was a growing boy after all. Again, Alpha. So yeah, he socialized, flirted, kissed and went to parties. But it was like throwing gasoline on a bomb fire. He just hadn’t found the right solution to quench the festering rise that made him restless.

  
Erik also considered one of the reasons for his unease to be the lack of sparring. America was still working shit out on public/private fighting, so it was strictly underground, unlike Wakanda. A few weeks ago, Erik had finally broken his resolve to stay away from the underground fighting institutions to solve his dilemma. And it worked for a good minute; the adrenaline of the fight, even the danger of being caught started to help; that is until the cops raided the place one night and captured themselves around 20 Alphas.

  
Naturally, Erik wasn’t one of them, but it made things harder for him thus far. Ever since the raid, other fighting institutions simmered to a halt until the heat died down and caused a chain reaction for Erik to chase some 'easy-tail' until he was satisfied. Not only that, Erik went so far as to get a membership to a fucking gym to ‘workout’ his frustrations. Yea, he was that desperate. The workouts helped and also beefed him up, but just slightly.

  
Erik stops petting Audi as he sighs deeply, at that moment the grey tabby decides to kneed her sharp claws into his thin undershirt and Erik quickly jumps and raises his head to glare at her.  
“The fuck, Audi,” he whispers voice cracking from sleep.

She doesn’t even meow. The feline just rubs her head against his chest and blinks slowly.

  
The look she gives him shifts Erik's mind back to the ‘kitty cat’ he left back in Wakanda; T’Challa. Again, he snaps back to the simple kiss between them that happened a while ago. It was too short for Erik’s liking but sweeter the more he lingered on the memory. After it happened, Erik saw very little of T'Challa due to the start of Erik's vigorous tutoring.  
Time had gone by with him still figuratively 'pulling on T'Challas pigtails' but not nearly enough interaction or privacy to try to kiss the Prince again.

  
Erik wonders when he will have an opportunity to repeat the action when he gets back. He does remember getting hit pretty hard in the face at his boldness the first time but blames it on catching T'Challa off guard. Erik rubs his face before he reaches to the bedside table and lifts a ring of metal beads from its surface.

Audi is still lounging on his chest and digs her nails further into him to keep her position. "Dammit Audi," he whispers before settling back and bringing his attention to the bracelet. She adjusts herself before closing her eyes.

  
Erik received these Kimoyo beads before he left Wakanda and had barely used them from their activation point. They were an advancement he had never seen before, yet Erik's primary use for them was as a Wakandan phone. He was still trying to figure out what symbols matched with what commands, but he could at least decipher names. He scratches Audi's ears before presses a familiar character on a bead and clears his throat. It doesn’t take long for a hologram to play up in front of him. It’s miniature and slightly blue in tint.

  
“N’Jadaka?”

  
Erik smiles at T’Challa. “What up, kitten?”

  
The other ignores the nickname and seems to be looking at something to his left. “It can't be morning there, can it?”

  
”Two am actually and its Erik by the way.”

  
”Why aren't you sleeping?”

  
Erik gives a sly grin. ”Maybe I've been thinking of that pretty little mouth of yours all these months, just had to see some form of it, na' what I mean?” He’s sure T’Challa is flushing, too bad he can't see it well through the hologram.

  
”I have no time for your games,” he retorts back.

  
Erik clicks his teeth. ” What makes you think I'm playin?”

  
T’Challa huffs and rolls his eyes. ”What do you acquire?”

  
”Acquire?” Erik repeats pretending to think about the question.

  
”There must be a reason why you called?”

  
”Oh I got a reason,” Erik starts, ”Ya know I wouldn't mind pushing you up against the wall again-”

  
”N'Jadaka-"

  
”Maybe this time getting a chance to grab that ass-”

  
”Erik!”

  
”And use my tongue to lick-”

  
”Stop!” T'Challa yells and looks around to see if anyone overheard anything. Once T’Challa's satisfied no ones heard the interaction he turns back to Erik.

  
”Do you have no shame?!”

  
Erik's grin widens, ”Is that a trick question?”

  
”If you don't acquire anything I'm shutting this off.”

  
”Come on babe; you know you miss me. I bet you're sad you missed my birthday too.”

  
T’Challa perks up at the news. ”You’re birthday?”

  
”I turned sixteen a few days after I left.”

  
It looks like T’Challa’s eyes soften slightly, ”Happy belated birthday Erik.”

  
The simple statement causes a familiar flutter in his chest he hadn't felt since being in Wakanda.

  
”Yea whatever, it's no big deal,” he dismisses in slight embarrassment. Erik is afraid to show too much to T’Challa because the other has the talent to destroy Erik's poker face. It's unclear if T'Challa realizes the power he possesses.

  
”How's my pop?”

  
T’Challa tilts his head curiously. ”Pop?”

  
And fuck if he doesn't look adorable like that, Erik tries to hide his smile. ”My dad,” he explains.

  
T’Challa’s eyebrows furrows. ”My father and N'Jobu have been very busy. There have been reports of unknown tribes inside the border of Wakanda...”

  
”Unknown?”

  
T’Challa nods, ”They call themselves the Desturi and have been causing some trouble.”

  
Erik nods, filing the name ’Desturi’ in his mind for later. He decides to change the subject. ” So, how’s lil annoying toddler doing?”

  
\------

Erik stays another month in the states before he heads back to Wakanda. His mother is not pleased, but Erik insists that he needs to continue his studies with an instructor. He’s partially telling the truth. A Wakandan jet picks him up from the roof of the building, and N’Jobu greets him as he enters. It's late at night, and part of the plane is in a camouflage mode to cause less attention.

  
”N’Jadaka, how was your trip?” he greets.

  
Erik throws down his bag as he goes to hug his father. ”It was lame,” he responds voice muffling in his father's shirt.

  
His father pulls him back. ”N’Jadaka...” he starts to scold.

  
”Nah, it was alright. I just didn't realize how much of Wakanda I’d miss tho.”

  
N’Jobu nods in understanding, and he fully hides the jet as they take off.

  
What usually would be a 20+ hour flight to Africa ends up being 4 hours. He sits with his dad at the helm for a bit, and they talk and laugh about what each other has missed in the past year. N’Jobu congratulates Erik on his presenting as an Alpha. He squeezes his shoulder and gives it a fond rub. Erik can’t help but puff up with pride at his father's affection.

An hour later they eat, and it’s one of Erik’s favorite dishes. It's a stew of greens, dark meat, and potatoes decorated with rich spices. They talk more about his adventures in the states and his mother.

  
"But she is doing well?" N'Jobu asks.

  
Erik nods. " Yea, just being her, I guess."

  
N'Jobu says nothing as if he knows precisely what Erik means. Erik reaches for his cup of tea before speaking again.

  
“I talked to T’Challa while I was away too,” he said before stuffing his face with more stew.

  
N’Jobu’s brows raise. “Did you? I hadn't realized you, and Prince T'Challa were on such close terms.”

  
Erik chuckles. “Yea, not really pops. I just like messin’ wit ‘em.”

  
“Is that it?” N'Jobu asks with a secretive smile.

  
Erik pauses and licks his lips. “Well...” he begins cautiously. “ I sorta kissed him one time.”

  
If it were Ramila, she would be spewing profanities along with cursing his birth. Ramila would also be planning several ways to apologize to Queen Ramonda for his digression and begging King T'Chaka's forgiveness. She had always been 'the rain on his parade.' But his father sits back slightly, and the small smile on his face widens.

  
“How did you manage that?” He asks curiously.

  
Erik pauses thinking. “I saw an opportunity,” he shrugs.

  
He continues to eat in silence while his father watches.

  
“So you like him?”

  
Erik shakes his head. “Nah pops, I hate his guts.”

  
N’Jobu looks surprised by the comment. “But you kissed him?”

  
“Yea.”

 

“You kissed someone you hate?”

  
“To rile him up,” Erik explains, and yes it sounds ridiculous when he says it out loud. Fuck logic.

  
His father nods. “You riled up someone you hate by kissing them.”

  
Erik clears his throat. “Yea,” and he stuffs a significant amount of stew in his mouth because he doesn’t want to talk about this anymore and hopes his dad gets the hint. 

He doesn’t.

  
“Well,” N'Jobu leans in still sporting an amused smirk. “I’m pleased you hate T'Challa then...” Erik stays silent trying to chew the large mouthful. “Because if you did like him, you would probably want to know Prince T’Challa presented as an Omega 10 days ago,” the man finishes taking his cup of tea and sipping.

  
Erik immediately chokes, gags and wheezes the food in his mouth. It takes him more than five minutes to breath normally.

  
"The fuck?!" he says still wheezing.

  
Across from him N’Jobu sits and sips his tea in peace.

\------

When Erik and N'Jobu arrive at Wakanda, he immediately want's to seek out and see the newly presented Prince. Of course with his father watching expectantly, Erik instead heads to his room, throws his bag in a random corner and heads to the bathroom. From the iphone his mother bought him while he was away, he sends her a quick text that he's arrived safely; adds an 'I love you' and quickly strips and walks into the shower.

  
The shower is good for him. It loosens his muscles and starts to clear his head as he accesses the current situation. Again, he want's to seek out T'Challa but decides that may not be a good idea based on his present restlessness. So instead he chooses to start a fight.

  
With the decision made he washes quickly, puts on a plain shirt and loose pants and heads out to the market. At this time of day, he decides to head to the Wakandan border by taking the railway to the last stop. The green grasses and giant beasts of the fields has an automatic calming effect on Erik, and he feels a little better. Unfortunately, it's early morning, and the adolescents of all tribes are likely to be attending to chores, leaving Erik with a slight dilemma.

  
As he walks the fields, a glimmer of hope emerges when he spots a group of the Dora Milaje. It looks like they are practicing a number of training exercises, with a familiar guard yelling chants as the other women take form whenever she yells out a different word. At his approach, they stop their lessons.

  
The familiar guard is none other than the one that had interrupted the fight between T'Challa and him a while ago. She knows his face and bows in respect; him belonging to the royal Pather tribe. The others follow her actions.

  
"N'Jadaka, you have returned," she speaks. "What may we assist you with?"

  
She doesn't look at him like he is an insect anymore but still is cautious. "I need to loosen up a bit and saw you training..." he begins.

  
"You wish to join our session?"

  
"I haven't sparred in a while and...would like to kick off the rust."

  
Erik wonders if they understand what he means. Some look perplexed by his request, but the head guard seems unphased.

  
"Then we will be happy to assist you in...'kicking off the rust,'" she turns slightly and points at two younger recruits. They look like they could be a few years older than Erik. "Ayo and Okeye can help you. They are very skilled and are in need of training with an opponent of different fighting style then Wakandan."

  
The two guards step forward, both strong, tall and intimidating. "Cool," he responds.

\------

They kick his ass; man do they kick his ass and Erik thinks that this is punishment for that spar with T'Challa a year ago. The head guard, who Erik finds out is named Siti, looks on and corrects all three of them as they row. But he has a sneaking suspicion the bitch is cackling with glee everytime Ayo and Okeye land a hit.

  
He barely walks away without limping from the pain. The training is extensive for the Dora Milaje, Erik sits in the entire session out of ego and pride, but inside his muscles are screaming for him to stop and have mercy.

  
Hours later, he is given a cup of water from Siti and a bow. "You have done very well for someone that does not train with us normally. I hope we will see you more in future lessons."

  
Erik takes it as a compliment, but he can't help but think she's messing with him.

  
\------

After another shower follows, Erik runs into Shuri and almost drops her when she flings herself at him.

  
"You are back!"

  
He refrains from rolling his eyes. "Yea yea toddler, I'm here."

  
She punches him in the arm, which fucking hurts because of earlier's training.

  
"Dammit Shuri," he hisses rubbing his arm.

  
"What happened to you?" She giggles and because she's a fucking lunatic she punches him again.

  
"What the fuck?!"

  
"Did you get beat up?"

  
Erik stands upright and rolls his shoulders. "Nah, I just trained with the Dora Milaje this morning."

  
Shuri eyes grow wide. "I thought you are supposed to be smart?"

  
"Come again?"

  
"You got beat up."

  
"I did not."

  
They start walking to an open area, and Shuri brings him up to date on the palace gossip. "We've had guards coming in and out the palace for months because of the Desturi. I haven't seen Baba as much or N'Jobu."

  
"Who exactly are they?"

  
Shuri gives a frustrated huff. "I don't know because no one will tell me."

  
"Did you ask?"

  
"Of course!" and her arms flail back and forth," They say I'm too young to know about these things."

  
Warning bells go off in Erik's head, and now he wonders precisely the nature of the unknown tribe that's causing havoc around the small country.

  
"But a lot of people are growing nervous. That's why we've been training a lot more guards and Dora Milaje, especially after T'Challa presented."

  
Again, another warning bell goes off. The group had to be dangerous based on King T'Chaka and his dad looking into the matter personally. If extra guards are on high alert because of T'Challa's gender, that is a cause for alarm.

  
"Where's T'Challa?"

  
"Probably with Nakia. They are everywhere all the time."

  
Erik tries to hold his temper. " Who's Nakia?"

  
"Wouldn't you like to know," she teases.

  
"Just tell me!" he barks out.

  
Shuri turns to him. "What's your problem?"

  
Damn irritating. "Whatever, you know where he is right now?"

  
The younger girl frowns and shrugs. "Probably around the palace," she pauses. "Or the market or the river."

  
"So basically you have no idea where he is."

  
"No, I do...or the border."

  
Erik growls. "I'm so damn happy I'm the only child."

  
Shuri smiles unaffected. "But are you?"

 

\-------

Erik doesn't find T'Challa, and he tries not to be affected by it. He heads to dinner expecting to see Ramila and N'Jobu, and when he opens the door, the royal family is present with a grand spread and an impressive seven-tier cake in the middle. Erik is trying to compute the situation until a 'Happy Belated Birthday' blares through the room stopping him dead in his tracks.

  
Ramila comes up to him and crushes Erik to her chest until he can barely breathe. N'Jobu rubs the back of his head fondly and pats his back. King T'Chaka shakes his hand, and Queen Ramonda kisses him on the forehead; it's like a damn Hollywood movie. The two that don't greet him are Shuri...and T'Challa. The Omega stands there looking way too pleased with himself, and Erik knows right away that this was his doing.

  
"We almost missed your birthday N'Jadaka," Romanda speaks. "Thankfully we were informed of it so we could celebrate it for you properly," she smiles fondly at T'Challa, the fucking prick.

  
Dinner follows with more congratulations and well wishes on his presenting as an Alpha. Erik barely speaks because of all the attention, but he keeps a constant glare at T'Challa whenever possible. What makes things worse is that T'Challa smells slightly foreign. The familiar sweet smell seems to be masked by the smell of...beta and Erik holds his annoyance at bay. He's pretty sure the chick Nakia is behind it.

Towards the end of the celebration, the adults start talking boring politics. Between sampling the seven-tier cake, and drowning out adult chit-chat, Erik catches T'Challa's eye briefly, and his anger softens. From across the table, a familiar shy smile focuses on him, and he tries to hold his glare but ends returning it with a grin. Yep, no poker face.

  
\------

 

Once Erik is back in the swing of things he has no time to seek out T'Challa. His tutors drill him on subjects Erik lazily went over during his travels to America and give enough homework to not think about heading outside for any occasion. The most difficult subject is learning the primary languages of Wakanda and Erik's biggest challenge is writing a four-page essay in written Wakandan word. It takes him 30 min to write an outline and three hours to write the entire piece.

  
Overall he is satisfied with the paper but wants it to be proof-read by someone more familiar with the language, so he explores the palace seeking out his father, T'Challa or worse case scenario; Shuri. Before he goes, he puts on his grey bomber jacket and gathers the printed paper. He walks the palace for a few minutes with no luck, first starting at ground level and working his way to the upper levels.

  
Erik is walking up one of the grand staircases when suddenly he's drenched with icy cold water. He shrieks, drops his paper instantly and looks up to a find Shuri and T'Challa in a fit of giggles holding a giant container from the side a balcony.

  
"You're face!" Shuri continues to snicker holding her sides. T'Challa just can't stop laughing, and Erik thinks he's laughing so hard that tears are streaming down his face.

  
Erik looks around, looks at his partially drenched jacket and wet essay matted to the wooden staircase; ruined. By the time he looks up he's somewhat amused but also hugely pissed, and the laughing has died down. They all stare at each other for a few moments waiting for someone to 'rabbit.'

  
"You're dead," he says in the deafening silence. Then sprints up the stairs towards the balcony and the rabbits both bolt.

\------

  
They both run in the same direction, down the hall towards more rooms. Erik finds chasing them a quite challenge since both T'Challa and Shuri were born with naturally lean legs that work well with sprinting. They have an advantage but Erik still has stamina, and he catches up quickly before snagging his first victim; Shuri. She get's caught by the arm and tumbles forward with Erik at her heels.

  
"Brother!" she yells, and her plea has T'Challa stopping.

  
Erik pushes her on her back and pretends to punch her sides and stomach in a dramatic show. He switches quickly to tickling along her ribs, stomach, and neck which has her squealing and twisting. Shuri yells help from T'Challa several times, but her brother is smart and stays away from the tickle assault.

  
Once Shuri is out of breath Erik stops before standing up. "I hope you learned your lesson toddler," he says trying to act seriously.

  
She lifts up her hands in surrender still letting out huffs of laughter; to tired out to make full sentences. 

Because Shuri is undoubtedly down for the count, Erik turns his attention to T'Challa a few feet away. The Prince has been laughing through Shuri's torture but looks a little nervous that Erik's gaze is resting on him.  
Erik rolls his neck and smiles viciously. " Better run kitty-cat."

  
And T'Challa runs, and the action makes the Alpha in Erik howl. In this new chase, T'Challa isn't holding back his speed for Shuri to keep up. He runs like the wind. There are a few close calls where Erik almost catches him, but eventually, T'Challa leads them outside the palace, though the back gardens and into the Wakandan jungle. It's early evening, and a crackle of thunder is heard overhead. They both ignore it.

  
Erik is elated once they head outside. His blood is pumping, and heart is beating a mile a minute. He banks closer to T'Challa and grips his blue outer robe. T'Challa flings his hands back, and the garment peels from his body and flutters to the jungle floor. He keeps running. T'Challa makes a sharp turn after that, and that's when Erik lunges for him and tackles him to the ground. They roll from the momentum and Erik make's sure he's on top once they stop. T'Challa is breathing hard below him laughing between breaths.

  
"You still think it's funny what you did to me?"

  
"The shriek that came from you made it worth it," he replies smartly.

  
Erik quickly grabs T'Challa's chin, so he has his full attention. "I see you got jokes."

  
T'Challa doesn't seem to mind Erik's grip. "To be fair, it was Shuri's idea."

  
"And do you always follow a toddler?"

  
T'Challa smirks. "She's a genius."

  
"Don't tell her that."

  
The Prince goes to get up, but Erik doesn't budge. "Get off," T'Challa pushes.

  
Erik tilts his head, apparently thinking of the advantages of saying 'no' to the demand but eventually decides to get up. He grasps T'Challa wrist and helps him to his feet and also chooses to yank him forward so they collide with each other. He hears a slight curse from T'Challa, the other trying to find his footing and before T'Challa can look up Erik is grabbing the back of his neck causing T'Challa to still.

  
It's deja vu all over again. But this time Erik leans in and tilts his head to scent at T'Challa's neck. The sweet and spicy scent has a calming effect on him immediately. When he pulls back to see T'Challa's face, the others brown eyes are half-lidded, and iris dilated.

  
"You smell real' sweet kitten."

  
And T'Challa smiles softly. Taking that as a good sign, Erik chooses to lean in and steal the much-wanted kiss he'd been dreaming about for months, but something catches T'Challa's eye, and the other turns his head. Erik turns as well to see torchlights in the now darkened jungle. They seem to be getting closer to their location.

Erik releases T'Challa's neck and tugs his wrist to hide behind a brush before the torches enter the clearing where they are. He may be paranoid, but Erik trusts his instincts. As soon as they hide, a large group enters the clearing. Wrapped in dark blue and patterns of orange; one half of their face is painted orange. Since living in Wakanda, Erik has never seen a tribe like this anywhere in the city.

  
The language they speak is Wakandan with a thicker dialect. Erik can make out only some words as they all talk and search for something around the clearing. He smells panic from somewhere, and when he turns to T'Challa, the other radiates it as he crouches further down.

  
Erik grabs his wrist, which startles the boy. "What is it?" he whispers and glances at the group. "Who are they?"

  
Erik can smell more panic coming off T'Challa. The other glances nervously between the group and a few times at Erik. "The Desturi," he whispers.  
Oh shit.

  
As they both turn back towards the group, one of the many Alphas hand's over a blue garment. The leader; Erik assumes, with decorated necklaces around his neck and fancier pattern clothing than the others inhales the scent with a fond smile.

  
"Omega," he says fondly petting the fabric.

  
"Erik," T'Challa whispers nodding his hand to the blue robe. As Erik looks closely, he sees a familiar pattern on the neckline and comes to the realization that's it's T'Challa's outer robe. The one that fell from him during their chase. Shit, shit, shit shit.

  
The other Alpha's are also smelling it and starting to search the clearing. Damn, they are searching for T'Challa. Erik wouldn't have cared too much if it were maybe six or seven of them, but they look to be a group of fourteen plus. They didn't have a chance fighting them off. Still holding on T'Challa's wrist, he slowly backs them away. The two bleed into the darkness quietly.

Once the torch lights are at a fair distance, Erik turns and starts walking away, but from the left a branch snaps, and it alerts a few in the group. Torch lights flicker in their direction, and they both start to jog as several Desturi breaks further from the primary group. One of them yells something, touching his nose, and the rest of the dozen follow. Erik and T'Challa keep in the dark, above them the sky crackles and fat raindrops start to fall.

The rain is good because it will mask T'Challa's Omega scent and give them a chance to get the heck out of dodge. But until then, they need to be careful...they need to hide the smell. With an idea in mind, Erik stops and starts stripping off his coat.

  
"What are you doing?" asks T'Challa.

  
Erik hands over his jacket and T'Challa takes it reluctantly. "I read it in a book once," begins Erik. "Putting my jacket on will mask your scent...hopefully."

  
T'Challa puts it on and crosses his arms defensively. " Do I smell that bad?"

  
Erik cocks a smile and nudges T'Challa's chin. "Nah babe, I told you your smell is sweet, but they can smell it too."

  
T'Challa hugs the jacket around his torso even more and bites his lip. Erik watches for a few moments before physically shaking his head and nudges T'Challa to follow him. They jog through the trees as the rain continues to fall.

  
"Wait!" whispers T'Challa as he looks around. "I think we a near a Hatut Zeraze tunnel."

  
Erik looks around as well. "How can you tell? It's so dark." And it was true, the only thing they had to guide them was the bright moonlight.

  
T 'Challa ducks down and brushes away a few dead leaves and dirt to reveal a handle made of braided vines near a small hillside. With a sharp tug, T'Challa opens the handle to reveal a dark cavern along the hill made of clay and rock. As Erik looks up, he see's the Desturi torches coming more in range.

  
"Quick," he nudges, and T'Challa climbs down easily with Erik following close behind him. Erik closes the lid from the bottom with a tug from a rope attached to the underside of the cover and jumps to the floor.

  
Like other hideouts of the Hatut Zeraze, it's no larger than a small room. This one is carved into the hillside and looks to be held together by clay, tree roots and dirt. From above, there are gaps where he can see parts of the jungle, thankfully someone above won't notice them unless they know where to look.

  
They sit and wait.

 

\------

Erik blinks his eyes open a few times and lets out a yawn. It takes a minute to realize he is not warm in his bed in the palace; instead he's wet, partially cold and muddy from being outside. The early morning light is coming through the hide-outs leaf-shaped openings; it's still raining, but this time a light drizzle. He breathes in a few puffs as he takes in the birds singing and the sound of the forest. In his lap is a sleeping T'Challa, his thighs are bracketing Erik's hips and head resting on his shoulder.

  
Erik wraps his arms tightly around the sleeping Omega before clearing his throat and blinking more sleep away. The Desturi did not give them a chance to leave yesterday night safely, so the two boys ended up staying in the shelter until they left. The tribe was persistent, and they searched for hours with no luck. In that time Erik's inner Alpha went into protection-mode and little by little convinced T'Challa to sit near him.

  
At first, Erik had just wrapped an arm around T'Challa's shoulders, but as time passed, he pushed more into T'Challa's space, blaming it on keeping warm until the boy was nearly sitting in his lap. It took patience, but it was worth it being so close to T'Challa after all this time. Erik rubs the boy's lower back and holds him tighter. He was cold but felt good, happy.

  
A few minutes later, T'Challa started to stir and lifted up his head. "Wha...Is it morning?" he asks.

  
"Yea kitty-cat, it's morning."

  
T'Challa rubs his eyes and looks up at the spaces above them. There's no reluctance on their current position. T'Challa just looks at their surroundings not caring where he was sleeping. As he looks up his long neck is exposed, Erik stares.

 

"Must be early in the morning," T'Challa comments unaware of Erik's current conflict.

  
"Mm-hmm," he responds licking his lips. He goes with his instincts and gives the tempting column a lick.

 

T'Challa immediately startles and looks back at him. "Did you...did you just lick me?"

  
Erik turns away embarrassed by his impulse but slowly nods. "Yea, sorry...Do you mind?" he gives him a charming smile.

  
T'Challa bites his lip. "No," he answers in a small voice that causes Erik to beam. "But I think it's better to ask."

  
"Have you ever heard the saying 'It's easier to ask for forgiveness than permission?'"

  
T'Challa shakes his head. "You would think that way."

  
"Is my way of thinking that bad?"

  
"It's impulsive, and impulses have consequences."

  
Erik laughs. "Everything has consequences."

  
T'Challa glares, "You know what I mean."

  
"Alright alright, let me try it your way." His smiles lessen as he gazes at T'Challa's lips. "Can I get a kiss?"

  
"What?!" the other blurts.

  
"What did I say it wrong?"

 

T'Challa looks flustered as he starts stammering. "No-you just...you-can't..I mean...it's not."

  
"Yes or no kitty-cat," he asks tilting his head curiously at T'Challa. Inside it feels like his organs are in knots.

  
T'Challa looks down and back up at Erik, but this time he focuses on his lips. It makes Erik's heart flutter. It feels like it takes forever, but slowly T'Challa leans in, his eyes glued to Erik's mouth. And Erik can take the hint. His hand rests on T'Challa's shoulder and presses his lips firmly against the others. In an instant he feels tingling all over, Erik's lightheaded and out of breath. He pulls back slightly only to go in for another kiss, and another and another. Erik can't get enough of him.

  
After a few more he pulls back. "Feel good?"

  
T'Challa is wide-eyed and adorable, he nods his head. "Yea."

  
Erik grins. "Want some more?"

  
Then suddenly T'Challa returns the grin with a sly one of his own. "The question is, do you want some more?"

  
Erik grin turns into a full-blown smile. He leans in so that their mouths are almost touching. "Hell yeah, I do."

  
He kisses the other again, this time swiping his tongue along T'Challa's bottom lip.

 

\----------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The confusion of having a crush. Poor Erik.
> 
>  
> 
> Also, care to chat sometime? I'm on tumblr here  
> [tumblr here](https://something---sumthing.tumblr.com)


	3. Crushed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik's nature draws in inevitable consequences, some he can see some he can not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, I tried to update as fast as possible. I find that updating weekly works best with all the busyness. Sorry for any grammar mistakes, I tried to catch as many as possible.  
> Also thanks again everyone for the great comments! I enjoy reading every single one of them!  
> There’s not much prep for this chapter that you need to know...BUT, we have some teenage love happening... SO you've been warned. Anyways, hope you like it.

Erik spontaneousness has always had consequences. He know's of this flaw, but it's never really stopped him from doing what he felt in that moment. Just yah know, tit for tat, and he'll deal with punishment later.

Erik blames this attitude partially on never getting close to being caught...ever, that is until now. And for the first time, Erik is scared shitless because of it.

  
He sits in a comfy chair in an equally comfy room in front of the royal family, concerned elders from the council, a handful of Dora Milaje and palace guards.bHis father N'Jobu is present, and Ramila beside him, biting her lip in a nervous habit. The action is making Erik equally anxious. Next to him is T'Challa who is way more at ease than him at the moment.

  
In front of them is a spread of sweetbreads lathered with honey, ripe Wakandan fruit and cooked meats. T'Challa gracefully is talking and eating with much satisfaction while Erik is like a bird, picking at the yummy meal while he listens carefully to those around him.

His stomach cramps the millionth time as he stares at the delicious food. Erik wants to eat, but his anxiety is steadily rising. Under the table, one of his legs bounces uncontrollably while he looks around suspiciously. Erik is just waiting for the other shoe to drop.

\-------

It was hours ago that he and T'Challa arrived back at the palace from their night hiding from the Desturi. Palace guards had been ordered to wait by the jungle entrance in case they both turned up.

As the two boys entered and walked passed the group, Erik caught one guard take a strong sniff before raising his eyebrows in surprise. That one look was the cause of Erik's worry.

  
It was true the night before they did end up in close quarters, and it shouldn't be surprising if they smelled like each other, but even from a short distance, Erik could smell himself on T'Challa.

It was a scenting that was extremely potent from just being in the same room for an extended period. That morning, Erik licked and rubbed all over T'Challa's face, neck and lips.

He didn't think much of it at the time, just both their pleasure, but now in the harsh light of reality, he worries if he indeed crossed a line. T'Challa was an Omega after all, and an Omega prince on top of that fact.

  
Erik's only saving thought was if they washed before heading over to see the king, his scent would be washed away to hide the actions from that morning. With luck on his side, Erik and T'Challa were led to separate rooms, told to bath and freshened up.

Once Erik was out of the shower, his dirty clothes had already been replaced with clean Wakadan robes, and he was summoned to one of the palaces intimate luncheon rooms.

  
Erik is feeling a little better about the situation, that is, until he laid eyes on T'Challa once he entered the space. Erik's own smell wafts into his nose, and his simmered down nerves explode tenfold.

His scent on T’Challa wasn't as strong as before, but it was still there as a brand on the prince’s skin. It took all his willpower not to turn around and run the other way.

\---------

At the moment, T’Challa is doing his best to explain what transpired yesterday to all those present. Of course and thankfully, he's leaving out all the intimate bits and focusing on the major problem at hand, the Desturi.

Everyone else sits stone-faced or concerned over news of the rebel group as he continues to speak. Once T'Challa finishes the elders start to talk and bicker.

They voice their unhappiness on how close the Desturi are getting to the palace and the city, how a major concern is that most in the group are gendered Alpha and that they have accidentally stumbled on the scent of T'Challa the Omega Prince.

  
"Something has to be done about this," a man pipes up. He wears a green pattern robe, probably an elder.

  
N'Jobu shakes his head. "You are preaching to the choir," he starts, "Our resources are spreading around Wakanda as you know, and with this new development, it seems they now much of our land; this may be why it's difficult to locate them."

  
The man frowns. "So we do nothing with this news?"

  
"No," answers T'Chaka in an authoritative tone. The man becomes silent. "We must restrategize from this..."

  
The room goes quiet, pondering over options. Erik finally dares to eat a tiny piece of melon on his plate.

He glances around at everyone and automatically halts at T'Chaka, who is staring at him deep in thought. The look isn't aggressive, but it's borderline calculating, and if Erik were a beta, he would probably piss himself.

  
He's sure that T'Chaka can smell Erik on his son, and Erik knows the king is smart, he's king for a reason, right? T'Challa is T’Chaka’s pride and joy... and Erik is sort of corrupting him. He honestly suspects to be dead soon.

  
As Erik chews on the melon slowly and adverts his eyes down to his plate, he wonders what sort of punishment Wakanda deals on people out of favor with the king.

  
Erik has a great imagination, so he thinks first of a dungeon somewhere deep in the palace. Then he thinks of some banishment from the country Wakanda. Like being let loose into the jungle before a wild animal decides it wants a piece of him. 

Or maybe they have one designed specifically related to the royal tribe; like being mauled by a pack of panthers. Yea, that's fucking fantastic. But again, this is Erik speculating on an empty stomach; it's probably way worse.

  
"N'Jobu," speaks the king again and causes Erik to look up. T'Chaka still hasn't lifted his gaze from him.

At his name, N'Jobu stands alert. "My king?"

  
"I would like to discuss the proposal you mentioned a few weeks ago if you still are agreeable to it," T'Chaka finally turns to Erik's father with a slight lift of his eyebrow. "Perhaps it will take care of some of our problems with the Desturi..."

  
N'Jobu stands still for a moment but nods his head and walks into a smaller room attached to the central area.

  
"Come," speaks T'Chaka as he holds his hand out to Ramonda. She takes it with a question in her gaze.

He also signals to Ramila and two high elders to follow. They all enter after N'Jobu and shut the door to the small room leaving everyone else in confusion.

\------

Several weeks pass by and Erik's nerves eventually quiet. Life goes on the same as always but with small changes, changes that Erik uses to his advantage.

For one, instead of separating T'Challa and himself, the adults encourage more interactions. Erik now sees the prince at a minimum a few times in the week.

  
Erik is not complaining about this strange change. He was suspicious but thinks maybe they are trying to provide a little protection for T'Challa inside the palace and out. Erik is an Alpha and rarely gets bested in sparring nowadays; he's just that good, so they must see him as an unexpected guard.

  
Second is the constant presence of the Dora Milaje. Ever since the encounter with the Desturi, Erik and T'Challa are assigned, personal bodyguards. Okoye protects T'Challa and Ayo protects Erik.

It's at first a burden (and insult) to Erik, and for two weeks he tries to ditch Ayo whenever possible. But as time goes by Erik finds he likes Ayo's smartass attitude, and she even agrees to spar with him from time to time. So it's a win mostly.

  
So every other day Erik and T'Challa are expected to attend tutoring together, with Shuri sometimes thrown into the mix.

Erik should know better, he did have a freak-out weeks ago from interacting with T'Challa, but since he's come out of it unscathed, the young Alpha decides to push his luck. Again.

  
So he makes opportunities during the tutoring sessions and see's what happens. He's not desperate. Erik just likes pranking from time to time.

Like clockwork, each of the professors' pens, lesson plans, and books magically go missing. It's funny to see them grumble and scratch their heads before they leave to retrieve a replacement item. And once the door closes, Erik is on T'Challa.

  
He grips and pulls the prince to where he wants him, or sometimes T'Challa teases him and pushes him away which usually makes Erik growl and T’Challa laugh. The times where Erik does get his way, he uses it to stick his tongue down the other's throat.

  
Erik guesses it's kind of like flirting mixed with a game of cat and mouse. He thinks T'Challa senses his power over Erik and he uses that to wrap Erik around his finger. It frustrates Erik. He loves and hates it. Loves the thrill and challenge but hates the act of obedience. It's something that he starts to struggle with the more they interact. 

But even so, when the Prince kisses him and pulls back with a coy smile before returning to his lessons, Erik wants to kiss all over him. He sometimes does unless T'Challa gives Erik that 'look' and he grudgingly goes back to his seat.

  
Times like that, he feels fucking whipped, yet...the Alpha in him kinda digs it. T'Challa's show of authority makes his heart quicken, and a warm simmer emerges from the base of his stomach. The infatuation had even goes beyond their lessons. Erik tries to gain T'Challa's attention by other means, and he embarrassingly recruits N'Jobu on how to do it.

  
"Listen and watch," his father suggests rubbing the back of his head fondly after he asks the question.

  
"What the heck does that mean?"

  
"It means to listen and watch," his father chuckles and walks away leaving Erik still slightly confused on what to do.

  
Erik tries to take N'Jobu's advisement, even though the statement is the most cryptic answer Erik's has ever heard. One day, after 'listening and watching,' he gives T'Challa an envelope containing a rare flower the other boy is currently studying in one of their lessons.

It fucking works.

Erik can’t help but puff with pride when he sees the reaction on the T'Challa's face. Those large brown eyes looking up at the flower in ‘awe’ before a broad smile breaks across his face. Score.

Score.

  
A week later he gives T'Challa an embroidered sash he found in the market and receives a quick kiss full on the mouth in a darkened corner of the palace. The Alpha inside howls, Erik flushes trying not to appear embarressed. He's pretty happy the next few days after that occurs. But he still is reluctant to admit he’s doing this to be nice. 

\---—

Then one-day T'Challa doesn't show up for his morning or afternoon lessons. Erik tries not to be concerned because he knows T'Challa has more things to learn since he is to be the future king. He dismisses his absence as a fluke.

But three days go by, and T'Challa is still a no-show. Erik starts to get worried and decides to seek out Shuri for answers. He walks towards the princess's chambers one afternoon after lessons and runs into Queen Ramonda with a tray in her hand.

  
"Oh, N'Jadaka!"

  
Erik almost stumbles as he bows quickly, taken aback by her presence in this part of the palace.

"Queen Mother, I was just on my way to see Shuri and ask about T'Challa, "he pauses. "He hasn't been in his lessons all week."

  
The Queen nods. "Yes, he has been ill these past few days," she reveals.

"Come, I'm heading to pick up his breakfast. You can join me; I'm sure he would like the company."

  
She starts heading down the stairs and Erik follows frowning. "You don't have a servant to do that for you?" he asks shyly eyeing the tray.

Erik has little interactions with the Queen or King T'Chaka and feels awkward when he has to speak with them.

  
She laughs surprising him. "I suppose they could," she answers. "But T'Challa is still my son, and he's still sick. It's something I like attending to myself."

  
Erik nods at the explanation because it reminds him of something his mother would say and do. He follows Ramonda into a large kitchen where chefs are cleaning from breakfast and lunch is being prepped.

  
It looks like they were waiting for her to arrive because the minute she puts down the tray, they place a bowl of stew on top of it along with a large glass of water.

  
"If he's sick, does he have medicine he needs to take?" Erik asks looking at the tray.

  
The queen smiles. "It's not that kinda sickness. It's something he will just have to wait out."

  
She nods to the chefs as they bow in return.

  
They leave swiftly. Before the two go up the stairs, Erik offers to hold the tray of food, in which Ramonda accepts with a pleased nod. They head up one of the wooden staircases and into the north wing of the palace where T'Challa's room resides. As they near the door Erik sees Siti standing guard, waiting for them.

  
"N'Jadaka," she bows to him."Queen Mother," she bows again.

  
"Siti? Is the meeting already in progress?" askes the queen.

  
Siti nods. "Yes, I am here to retrieve you by order of King T'Chaka."

  
"Ah, of course. Time must have slipped away from me," Ramonda turns to Erik."Do you mind attending to the Prince for a bit until I return N'Jakada?"

  
"I-" he starts and stops in surprise. He looks at the door and back at the two women both waiting for what his answer will be. Erik doesn't know why, but his instincts begin to flare like he's missing something.

Their faces give nothing away, but for some reason, he feels the simple question is more loaded then realized. For now, Erik pushes the feeling back to examine later.

  
"Of course, " he says clearing his throat and looking between the two. His answer causes the Queen to beam at him and Siti to give a relieved smile. Again Erik finds the reactions odd; he clears his throat again.

"He's...not contagious is he?"

  
The queen pats him on his shoulder. "Goodness no, N'Jadaka," she light-heartedly answers. "T'Challa is just feeling a bit under right now. You are perfectly safe."

  
Erik nods at the reassurance but still feels like he is missing something. "Alright, I'll stay with him for a bit."

  
"Excellent," chimes in Siti. She opens the door to a darkened room and gives him a nod. Eriks smiles at them and heads in; the door closes with a loud click behind him.

\-------

 

The room he enters is lit dimly along the corners. Erik walks a few feet on until he walks into a parlor. It's like walking into a grand suite in Las Vegas.

He heads down a hallway beautifully decorated with carvings and paintings until he reaches another room. This one has a long couch and small table with large tropical ferns as decoration.

On the other side of the room is a door that's cracked slightly. Erik maneuvers his foot to open it wider as he holds tight to the tray. With balance and swiftness, he uses his foot to fling the door open partially and quickly slips into the next room.

  
The next room that he enters is humongous. With the stained glass windows covered by sheer dark-blue curtains. A few lamps are on dim giving the place a blue-gold hue. He sees a table and immediately sets the tray on top and gazes around again.

  
"Kitty-cat?" he whispers as he moves closer to the center of the room. In the dim light, Erik can make out a large bed, covered with furs. He doesn't get an answer.

  
"T'Challa...," he calls louder and a lump in the middle of the bed moves.

  
"...Erik?" a small accented voice answers.

  
Erik walks closer to the bed and stops when he sees two large sleepy eyes peering at him from the fur.

  
"Hey kitty-cat, " he smirks, and T'Challa pulls back the blankets.

The smell immediately hits Erik full force. It's a mix of sweet honey, a bit of Wakandan spices and a particular flower Erik can't name. He automatically chokes and starts coughing from it.

  
"Are you okay?" asks T'Challa out of breath, worry littered on his face.

  
Erik continues to cough. " I'm fin- *cough* ...fine *cough cough* It's just- *cough* the smell...It's so-so strong *cough*."

  
His eyes slightly tear up from his fit before Erik turns back to T'Challa. He inhales the scent again and almost chokes when he sees T'Challa's half-naked state. Erik goes over to the table and downs half the water on the tray.

  
"My bad,” he says shaking his head to try to clear it. “I wasn't expecting that," he sets down the water. "I brought you something to drink and some stew...sorry I drank some of your water," and he feels guilty as he looks at the half empty cup.

  
T'Challa smiles tiredly. "It's fine," he answers. "Technically it's half full."

  
Erik gives a worried smile as he takes in the sight of the sick Prince. There is a sheen of perspiration on his skin; his brown eyes are half-lidded and glossy. Erik tries not to stare at his lack of attire, T'Challa's in nothing but black boxer shorts.

  
The Prince gives a shiver. "You cold?" asks Erik with a frown.

  
T'Challa shakes his head. "Hot," he responds.

  
Without thinking the young Alpha reaches over and places his hand on T'Challa's arm, the other immediately flinches back and causes Erik to snatch his hand away. "I'm sorry!" he looks wide-eyed.

  
T'Challa wraps his arms around his stomach and grimaces. "No, it's okay...it felt good," he looks at Erik. "Your touch is cool, its just...my stomach's been cramping from time to time...but you feel good."

  
Erik tries not to flush at the answer. He licks his lips. "You want some water?" he asks tilting his head to the glass.

  
T'Challa nods and sips the glass when Erik hands it to him. He takes a few deep breathes before drinking again and places the glass on the nearest nightstand.

  
He shivers. "Do you mind...helping me?"

  
Erik's eyes snap up. "What do you want me to do?"

  
T'Challa holds out his hand, and Erik cautiously takes it. Instantly the other boy closes his eyes, and his arm unwraps from around his stomach.

  
"It..feels okay?" asks Erik.

  
T'Challa nods eyes still closed; his face is relaxed instead of showing pain like seconds ago. Erik licks his lips again and glances at the entrance of the room warily and back at T’Challa. His instincts are screaming, and the gears in his mind starts turning with an idea.

  
"Do you mind if I try something?”

  
T'Challa opens his sleepy eyes and nods. Erik lets go of his hand and the other whimpers at the lost. He tries to ignore the Alpha in him. The sound is displeasing, but wothout a word strips off his shirt and toe-off his shoes.

  
"Scoot, kitty-cat," he says lifting the covers up and getting in.

  
T'Challa moves back towards the center of the mattress. Once Erik settles, he grabs for T'Challa and wraps his arms around his torso finding a comfortable spot in the many pillows. At the contact, T'Challa sighs in content and presses his face to Erik's shoulder.

  
"Does it feel better?" asks Erik quietly.

  
He feels a nod. "Yea...thank you."

  
The Alpha lets out a laugh. "Don't thank me yet," and that has T'Challa looking up.

  
"Why?"

  
"Well, " Erik starts with a sly grin. " What if your mom or pop come in here and see two 16 year-olds in bed together; one-half naked."

  
T'Challa flushes. "That would be...awkward."

  
Erik looks down. "Haha, yea."

  
They lay there for several minutes, Erik can feel T'Challa's heartbeat, and it slowly soothes him. He lifts up T'Challa slightly and places his face in the crook of the other's neck. The smell is still there and still delicious.

  
"Fuck," he half-whispers, half moans.

  
"Hmm?" T'Challa answers.

  
"You really smell good."

  
T'Challa hugs him tighter. "You've said that before."

  
"Yea, but this time it's different."

  
T'Challa looks up at him, Erik can feel the heat of his skin. He feels warmer than before. "You hot?"

  
T'Challa nods. "Does this help?" Erik places his hand on T'Challa's cheek.

  
"Not much...anymore," he sniffs, and T'Challa raises up further from Erik's chest and looks down at him.

Erik sees the Omega examine his face, first roaming over his eyes, nose, cheeks, and lips. His focus stays on Erik's lips, and something in the pit of Erik's stomach starts to awaken.

  
"Kitty-cat, you should stop looking at me that way."

  
T'Challa ignores the comment and presses down to kiss him. He even goes so bold as to slip his tongue into Erik's mouth when he slightly parts his lips, and the kiss deepens. Erik groans and T'Challa bites Erik's lower lip and sucks. He takes hold of the Omega's neck before deepening their kiss. While that happens T'Challa presses down and grinds into him.

  
Erik pulls away with a gasp. "What the fuck?!"

  
T'Challa freezes and bites his lips. "Was that bad?" he asks innocently, but Erik has a feeling it was on purpose. The Alpha looks to the entrance of the room and back at T'Challa.

"What are you trying to do to me, kitten? Didn't we just discuss 'bout your parents showing up?"

  
T'Challa responds back by grinding down again, and a shot of pleasure goes down to Erik's groin. Erik clasps tightly onto T'Challa's hips stopping the movement. The other boy lets out a small whine.

He closes his eyes and counts to ten. He tries to inhale slowly, but the Omega's scent fills his senses, leaving his mind fuzzy. He looks back at T'Challa who's eyes are closed and is inhaling deeply. Tilting his head curiously, Erik realizes the boy is scenting him, and damn if that's not the hottest thing he's ever seen.

The battle is lost.

  
"Damn, alright kitty," he whispers before he flips them, so T'Challa is under him.

  
He starts kissing the Omega again as he grinds their crotches together. T'challa lets out a loud yell, a really really loud yell, and Erik clamps his hand over the other’s mouth.

He glances at the entrance, still grinding.

"Shhhh."

  
T'Challa seems to be out of it and grinds up again, moaning and movements getting faster. Erik stutters and removes his hand from his mouth. He tries to ignore T'Challa's moans, but yeah, no not really, and instead muffles the noise by kissing him again.

Their grinding gets more frantic, and Erik releases T'Challa's lips to nuzzle his shoulder. He stays away from the scent glands but starts to suck just where T'Challa's jaw connects to his neck.

  
Once Erik feels the Omega's rhythm falter, T'Challa bites him near his collarbone causing Erik to gasp. They go faster and faster. T'Challa's hips stutter, and he cums with a cry; his face against Erik's chest. Erik follows a little after, stilling his hips, gasping out a low moan.

  
They both lay in bed trying to catch their breaths. Erik rolls off of T'Challa lazily, the Omega’s eyes are half-lidded. He’s starting to breathe deeply. Erik raises his hand to the other's cheek, and cool skin greets him. 

\--------  
  
It turns out T'Challa's sickness wasn't a bacteria-coughing-hacking sickness that Erik had suspected, it was an Omega heat.

Erik thinks back on Wakandan punishment, the mauling of Panthers...it could happen it really could. And he debates this walking along the bank of the river, taking in the activities of the River Tribes.

  
The tribes along the bank of the water are masters of fishing and architect. They excel at inventing the latest and greatest to help all Wakanda. At least that's what Erik has been told by his tutors.

  
"N'Jadaka!" yells a voice from further away.

  
Erik waves and jogs to meet his father.

N'Jobu is in loose pants, sandals, and a maroon sleeveless shirt. "I'm happy you could meet me."

  
"Yea, the professors have been giving me a break so T'Challa to catch-up on his lessons. He just recovered from his sickness..."

  
"Oh yes, I heard," N'Jobu nods, he looks at Erik curiously. "And how are you and T'Challa nowadays?"

  
"You trying to fish pop?"

  
"Well, last time we talked about him, you showed some displeasure ."

  
Erik nods. " Yea."

  
"Do you still not like him?" his father asks.

  
Erik looks around, trying not to make too much eye contact with his father. "He's growing on me...I guess."

  
N'Jobu laughs. "You need to learn how to lie better my son."

  
Erik half glares. "I lie just fine, just suck when it comes to you. So, what's up? We here for something?"

  
N'Jobu claps him on the back. "This isn't over," he whispers to Erik but dismisses the change of subject.

  
He leads Erik to small building a little further away from the riverbank. The building looks unassuming and 'normal,' N'Jobu enters a code on a hidden side panel, and a rusty door opens.

  
They both enter a dark room that flickers to life at their movement and around them are glass tubes of vibrant blue vibranuim.

  
"What is this?"

  
"Our latest retrieval, N'Jadaka," N'Jobu answers. "Which is why I brought you here. I have to go away for a while..."

  
"Away? Where?"

  
"I'll be working under the Hatut Zeraze back in America. There is a man we are trying to track down who has been smuggling vibranuim from an unknown source."

  
Erik doesn't like the news the more his father explains; he hates the fact N'Jobu is going alone. "Can I go with you?" he asks.

  
"You know you cant," his father replies, and yes, Erik does know.

  
"But who's going to watch your back?"

  
"I won't work alone as you know," he assures him. "War dogs from Wakanda are already stationed there."

  
Erik tries not to show his disappointment. "So why you telling me this if I can't help?"

  
"You can N'Jadaka," they enter into another section full or dusty crates. "I need you to be my eyes and ears while I'm gone."

  
"Why? What's going on here?"

  
"Someone is working the smuggling ring here too. That is how vibranium is slipping out of Wakandan borders..."

  
Erik licks his lips and slowly nods his head. "You thinking someone close?"

  
"Maybe, It's hard to tell right now, but I know you are keen on these sort of things and wanted your help."

  
"Really?" Erik can't help but crack a grin. 

  
"Yes," answeres N'Jobu proudly. "Even though you are 16," he laughs.

  
Erik nudges his dad and grins. "I'm old enough," he smiles. "So, you took me here for recruitment?"

  
His father nods. " Yes," he pauses and shrugs. "And I want to know the real story about T'Challa before I go."

  
Erik groans. "There is nothing to tell."

  
"Again, you lie ... terribly," his father states fondly. 

  
Eriks glares and looks away as his dad laughs and walks further. His glare softens as he tries to ignore the solid lump in his throat he can't seem to swallow.

 

N'Jobu leaves a month later, and Erik wonders if ignoring his instincts was such a good idea when it comes to his father's departure.

He rubs his chest looking worried as an uneasy coldness settles through his body. His instincts say to stop N'Jobu, to call him and tell him to come back, but Erik lets the plane go and watches it fly until it's a speck in the sky.

 

Several months later N'Jobu goes missing. 

  
\---------

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, thank you, thank you for reading.
> 
> Also, care to chat sometime? I'm on tumblr here  
> [tumblr here](https://something---sumthing.tumblr.com)


	4. Lost Ones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the news of his father, Erik struggles to push his emotions aside and forget what he's lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, I know this update has taken a while; I apologize for that, but life has been busy, and I haven't had a chance to sit down until now. Again, thank you for the awesome comments! I ended the last chapter on a little cliff-hanger, and this chapter is the aftermath. Erik will be very 'angsty' in this one and prepare for a few time jumps. Also, I reference an African tribe called the Mursi in this chapter(I don't get too detailed, because they push along the plot but just wanted to give the heads-up), and there is a brief description of torture. Again, as a reminder, this story will occasionally parallel the movie with some events. I re-read for any grammar mistakes, but sorry if I missed any. Enjoy!

Erik wonders when the world started looking so grey. It’s early morning in Wakanda; the winter months, and as he stares through a large stained glass window, he barely sees the city and jungle amiss the dense fog. The morning condensation sticks to the glass, but inside Erik's room is nice and warm. The fireplace has been lit before he woke up in the morning and a plate of yams, eggs, and millet sits steaming on a table.

Erik doesn’t touch it.

He finds his appetite has waned through the weeks and months. Instead, the young Alpha stares into the mist trying to see any indication of something familiar but unable too. A knock on the door catches his attention, and he turns to the sound not answering.

  
Erik finds silence works wonders when wanting to be left alone. They’ve all left him alone since N’Jobu's disappearance. Since he stormed into King T’Chaka’s study demanding a search party be assembled once he heard the news. Erik's etiquette wasn’t appreciated by the mass majority of elders, but rage overtook his common sense.

T’Chaka was surprisingly calm and not offended by his attitude. He answered Erik’s questions and ideas as a king would until Erik was physical and mentally exhausted from pacing and yelling.

  
Erik shouldn’t be here. A flare of rage washes over him like a hot blanket. He should be searching for his dad. He believes he’s more capable than any war dog assigned to the issue. But what he manages to find out from T’Chaka, is that N’Jobu was following a lead on a black market dealer from South Africa. The guy’s name is Klaw. He went undercover and managed to get into the dealer's circle before disappearing.

War Dogs that worked closest to N’Jobu were still trying to piece together just what occurred before his vanishing. It wasn’t uncommon for a war dog to vanish for a short period, but in N’Jobu case, it was unlikely to be voluntary.

  
A knock is heard again from the door, the same force and rhythm. Erik blinks himself out of his thoughts and focuses on the door. He sits on the bed dawned in loose grey pants, a white tank, his arms loosely in his lap but still doesn’t answer.

  
He hasn’t heard any updates from the King about his father ever since his outburst, but the search has been a top priority outside of domestic issues in Wakanda. Like N’Jobu ordered, Erik has kept his eyes open while in the palace. He hasn’t caught much unusual behavior but keeps a close eye on the elders and those in a place of power in the city.

  
Everyone is busy dealing with the Desturi, who is a frequent nuisance that feels like an infestation Wakanda can’t eradicate. They are quickly becoming a clan of extreme tradition. When Wakanda looks to explore the world, their message is to shutout outsiders.

  
Instead of a knock this time, Erik sees the doorknob turn, and the door slightly opens to reveal T’Challa. He slips in without noise, shutting the door carefully behind him. As he turns, the prince startles when he sees Erik, elbows at his knees glaring.

  
“Oh,” he says unintelligently. “I assumed you were still sleeping when I didn’t receive an answer.”

  
“So you just let yourself in?”

  
T’Challa clears his throat and walks closer. “I thought you wouldn’t mind.”

  
Erik sits up still glaring. “You thought wrong. What do you want?”

  
He sees T’Challa look to the table with the untouched food. He walks towards it; his gait is more graceful than a year ago. T'Challa is still lean but is starting to fill out ever since his first heat, day by day he loses the awkward physique of a pre-teen.

  
“You haven’t eaten.”

“I’m not hungry.”

  
“You haven’t eaten much lately,” T’Challa accuses with a frown.

“I don’t need you keeping tabs on my eating habits like I’m some damn kid.”

  
“You certainly seem to be acting like one,” the other comments back without any real bite.

  
It irritates Erik because T’Challa’s tone is so smooth and a-matter-of-fact. His inner Alpha's hackles rise at the Omegas disrespect. Erik pushes down the urge to grab T’Challa by the neck and pin him down. With the heat passing also comes the slight rise in T’Challa’s barely there rebellious personality. The more they interact, the more Erik wants to put the Omega in his place.

  
Instead, Erik takes the high road and counts to five. “How about you get the fuck out of my room.” T’Challa blinks at him and walks closer. Again rebellious.

Erik sits up straighter as T’Challa stops in front of him. He seems to be examining his face, looking carefully for something. Erik doesn’t care much for the inspection but refuses to back down. He admits to avoiding T’Challa the past months. With everyone looking at him with pity or uncertainty, Erik doesn’t need another pair of eyes on him.

  
T’Challa places his hand on his shoulder and squeezes. Tight muscles knead under long fingers. “How are you?”

  
Erik snorts out a laugh. “Just go, man,” he says turning away. He's also had encounters with those that want to ‘talk’ him through his feelings. Erik’s not having it.

  
T’Challa says nothing, his face schooled neutral and moves his hand from Erik’s shoulder to his the back of his neck. He continues his ministration; his finger's playing with the hair at the nape of Erik's neck. Erik hasn’t bothered cutting his hair, which has produced tight curls instead of the usual short smooth waves. He has a little peach fuzz along his cheeks and jaw too, but like his hair has ignored maintaining it.

“You should talk about it at some point,” continues T’Challa. “It noticeable that it’s affecting you...it's understandable why it's affecting you.”

  
Erik stares, and he starts to feel a slight burning from behind his eyes. His throat constricts like it’s holding back a sob. T’Challa shouldn’t be here; he should leave Erik alone.

  
“I ‘ain’t talking about shit,” he snarls still looking away.

  
Erik tries not to think about the real question spreading through his mind. The one that he’s blocked and hasn’t spoken out loud. The what ‘if.’ T’Challa seems to want him to acknowledge it. Erik tries to pull back from the prince’s fingers but stops short when T’Challa grips his hair. The prince bends down and looks into his eyes.

  
“Are you alright?” He asks again.

  
The grip releases and is replaced by T’Challa rubbing the back of his head affectionately. The burn in Erik’s eyes causes them to water at the action. Erik closes them and digs into his memory at the familiar sensation. N’Jobu, his father is smiling rubbing the back of his head whenever Erik did or said something funny.

  
Erik bows his head as his shoulders start to shake at the memory. He needs to hold it together, he can’t and won’t except that ‘what if’ and T’Challa is making it worse. His eyes open and they’re swimming in liquid. Everything is still grey accept T’Challa’s large brown eyes. He’s examining his face again and reaches his other hand to Erik’s cheek and rubs wetness away.

  
“Go away,” Erik rasps back trying to sound harsh but failing.

  
T’Challa looks at him before leaning in and kissing him. Erik melts, and the tears keep coming down. Why are they doing that? It’s annoying that he has no control over them. Erik feels something in his chest start to break, a feeling of sorrow that he doesn’t want to face yet.

 

\------

 

The sweet kisses from T’Challa leave Erik raw to the point that he feels trapped in the palace. He doesn't know why he feels suddenly claustrophobic, but he quickly showers, dresses and heads out. By now, the fog has vanished from Wakanda. It leaves the city sunny with a touch of humidity, to Erik it feels too bright.

  
He walks through the market with the absence of his usual bravado. Nods to those that acknowledge him but doesn't stop for a conversation. He heads north towards the mountains and walks through thick jungles until any sign of Wakadan civilization is camouflaged. The mountains are further ahead, but already seem closer then Erik’s ever seen them. He stops walking once he reaches the border of grasslands.

Unlike the east, west, and south of Wakanda, this part purposely not monitored by the Border tribe. Erik walks out to a clearing; the short grass lacks domestication from the usual herds.  
He walks a few yards and sits down. His knees bent holding the weight of his crossed arms. He tries to think about nothing as he looks at the landscape. After a while, he cradles his head in his arms and closes his eyes. The tears start to fall.

  
Erik dozes off without meaning too and is awakened by a presence rustling near him. He looks up to a goat not far from him, grazing the field. It moves closer showing no fear like it's used to a human presence. Erik wipes the sleep from his eyes as he continues to stare.

  
”You lost?” comes a deep voice to his right and Erik whips around to see a tall boy, probably around his age, kneeling and picking the grass casually.

  
By the smell of him, the stranger is an Alpha. He wears a fur along his shoulders like a cape, metal and wool armor and leather covered shoes. He doesn't look Wakandan.

  
When Erik doesn't answer, the young man quirks an eyebrow at him. ”Can you not speak 'lost one'?”

  
Erik frowns. ”I’m not lost.”

  
”It seems like it, Alpha,” the boy calls him and goes to stand. ”I've never seen your type before...are you Wakandan?”

  
And that surprises Erik because the stranger knows of the city. ”Yea, I live there,” he pauses. ”But I never saw anyone like you before walking the streets.”

  
The young man chuckles. ”I am apart from the city, my home is on the mountain,” and he turns to look at the snow covered caps.

  
Erik freezes. Only one tribe is said to live up in the Wakanda ice caps, fierce but no friend to the crown and other tribes. ”Jabari,” he unconsciously speaks out loud.

  
The stranger turns and smiles. ”Indeed. They call me M’Baku. I'm am to be the leader of the Jabari someday.”

  
Erik slowly stands up, he's heard of the Jabari from his studies. They don't agree with Wakandan rule or policy and are considered dangerous outsiders. They especially butt heads with the royal Panther Tribe.

  
”M’Baku,” Erik repeats trying the name out on his tongue. ”The names Erik.”

  
The other Alpha looks at him curiously. ”Strange name.”

  
”Yea, well I'm not originally from around here,” confesses Erik holding back his real name. He doesn't want to cause any hostility to the other boy at the moment.

  
”An outsider than,” replies M’Baku. ”It seems the Desturi would have a problem with you here.”

  
”You know about the Desturi?” asks Erik in interest.

  
He gets a shrug. ”Not much, but they bring restlessness to our way of life. We have been keeping an eye out for them. They show no fear and enter our borders.”

  
Erik looks around. ”Is that why you're down here?”

  
M’Baku laughs. ”Partially,” and he nods to the goat grazing. ”We lost one of our herd, and I was tasked to find her.”

  
”You came all the way down for a goat?”

  
M’Baku doesn't seem offended by the question. ”The mountain is harsh if you don't know how to live and livestock is precious,” he looks back at Erik with mirth in his eyes. ”Of course you wouldn't know what I speak of with the pampering you get in Wakanda.”

  
Erik brushes his hands together to get rid of dirt. ”Those sound like fighting words Jabari.”

  
M’Baku laughs. ”Another time ’lost one.’ I need to return our livestock.” Erik watches M’Baku lift up the goat with ease. His frame is thicker than Erik’s, and he is slightly taller.

  
”Man, I told you I'm not lost,” reminds Erik as M’Baku settles the goat in his arms.

  
He met with a playful smirk. ”If you say so,” and starts walking further north. Erik is left alone to ponder what the other meant by the term.

 

\------

 

Erik calls his mother. She’s already aware of news about N’Jobu from Ramila, and it doesn’t take much for her to convince him to visit back in the States. Erik asks King T’Chaka’s permission to leave and is puzzled at the man’s hesitation. In fact, it takes the King several days and meetings with elders to approve Erik’s request.

  
Erik pushes aside the King’s weird behavior for another day to analyze. He starts to pack immediately after the confirmation and calls his mom to give her the heads up. She’s thrilled. It’s all very quick, and Erik leaves in a hurry early in the morning without saying a proper goodbye to anyone. To see him off is his Aunt Ramila, the Queen Mother, and King T’Chaka. As he says quick goodbyes, he ignores the different variations of concern in their gazes.

  
”Safe travels N’Jadaka,” says Ramonda and she glances in the direction of King T’Chaka. ”We will see you soon.”

  
Erik nods. ”Tell T’Challa and Shuri I said ’bye.’”

  
”Of course,” she gives a timid smile. ”I hope you keep in touch with them while you are abroad,” she urges him.

  
Erik nods again before receiving a hug and kiss on the cheek from Ramila. By the time the jet takes flight, he has forgotten all about the request.

 

\------

 

California is still the same as when Erik last left. It's July, and the air is dry and hot like walking in an oven. The sun has a different kind of feel to him; it's not as bright and vibrant as in Wakanda. Erik's likes it.

  
The first night he sits in his mother's dining room in Oakland. She's fixed her specialty stuffing reserved for holidays, with greens and slices of chicken. She's delighted that Erik is back, her only child and Erik indulges her happy mood. After some small talk and two helpings of food, she gives a sad smile and puts down her fork.

  
”So tell me,” she begins. ”How are you doing baby?”

  
Erik glances down at his empty plate. ”I don't know," he speaks truthfully. "Frustrated.”

  
His mother reaches over and squeezes his hand. ”I know how close you are to your father,” she begins. ”Is there any current news about what happened?”

  
Erik shakes his head and glances back up. His mother looks tired and thin, but still beautiful with an oval face, soft cheekbones and, almond-shaped eyes. Her presence is a comfort to Erik, something familiar that he wants to hold on to as long as possible.

  
”I'm glad to be back,” he comments instead. And she breaks out with pearly whites before collecting the plates from the table.

  
”I have to work a shift in a few hours,” she says changing the subject entirely. ”Will you be okay with me gone?”

  
Erik rolls his eyes. ”You know I'm almost seventeen right?” he jokes.

  
”You know I just carried you around for eight months and went through seven hours of labor, right?” she comments right back.

  
Erik smiles.

 

\------

 

”So what's up wit’ your dad?”

  
Erik squeezes the black PS4 controller before answering. He’s sitting in front of his friend Malcolm's couch playing Borderlands two. He chooses to shrug before reaching to grab a few Doritos from a red plastic bowl.

  
Malcolm persists. ”Did he leave you or somethin’?”

  
Erik nods a bit. ”He left for a job,” he ducks his head before looking back at the screen. ”And never came back.”

”For real?”

  
”Yea, people are trying to find him.”

  
Malcolm reaches over to take a drink from a nearby water bottle. ”You think he meant it?”

  
Erik paused the game and turned to the other. ”What do you mean?”

  
”Disappearing,” says Malcolm.

  
Erik has to bite his tongue to stop from yelling at him. He forgets that it's a way of life here. A single parent, mostly an Omega that is left to take care of the offspring alone. Erik had been different because his father had stayed, N’Jobu was a significant fixture in his life, unlike so many others. An Alpha or Beta disappearing from a child's life in a city like Oakland wasn't big news.

  
He shakes his head. "I don't think so," he answers neutrally.

  
Malcolm picks up the other controller and gestures to the screen. "You mind if I take over for a while?" he asks.

  
"I don't care."

  
Malcolm is a Beta and the third child in his family. His older siblings (who also presented Beta) are in and out the house trying to make ends meet while their mother works at a local grocery.

  
"If your dad didn't leave on purpose, what if..." and Malcolm stops and looks at Erik.

  
Again the harsh reality of the world outside of Wakanda crashes down on Erik. He is slowly starting to resent it, the sheltered bubble he was so accustomed too while he was away. He's already adjusted back to the way of life in the states. The 'looking over your shoulder' and being suspicious of authority. Erik feels ashamed he's forgotten how much of a struggle it is just live on the outside.

  
He hates to think it, but it's the reality he's living in. "Everybody dies," he starts and then pauses. " It's just apart of life around here."

  
Malcolm nods in understanding before turning back to the game. Almost understanding too much of what he's admitting. Erik mentally shakes off his regretful words and turns back to the game.

  
Time passes beating levels and bosses, and Erik goes home with a refreshed perspective. He sees now that going back to Wakanda will not help him, it, in fact, is a crutch. That night his Kimoyo beads light up from his desk. It's a strange alter deja vu as Erik blinks away sleep and lies with a white beater trying to beat the California heat. Audi sits on his chest, and the hall light is on, indicating that his mother hasn't come home yet from rounds at the clinic.

  
Erik doesn't want to look to see who's calling him. He's afraid if he sees a particular name Erik will answer, and he doesn't feel like talking. Erik doesn't feel like having anything to do with Wakanda at this point. So instead he opens the side table drawer and drops the beads in before closing it. He turns away and goes back to sleep. Audi scratches him in retaliation for him moving.

 

\------

 

Based on American standardized tests Erik is close to being a genius. "Ms. Stevens?" a school representative calls as they sit in the Oakland district office a few Mondays later.

  
A tall man with rigid posture and short buzzed hair greets them. His mother, Vicky Stevens stands up and shakes the man's hand. Erik obliges with the same greeting, and they are escorted to a tiny office. It turns out Wakandan education is ahead of the worlds, and Erik is brilliant because of that.

Also, he has passed standard California high school curriculum and is encouraged by professional educators to find a school where he 'wouldn't waste his time.' Erik hates the fact that the education he was provided is shut off to so many black youths that would benefit from it. It's selfish.

  
Vicky is over the moon that Erik chooses to stay, and she's already broke the news to Ramila of his choice. Erik doesn't know how anyone in Wakanda took the news, but he honestly doesn't care. His kimoyo beads have moved to a tiny box under his bead and haven't been touched ever since.

  
The recruiter is impressive and weaves a tail for Erik of changing the world and being apart of something bigger. Having the power to do something about it. Vicky is also beguiled by the man's words as she reads the Naval Academy brochure with high interest. In the end, it's Erik call on where he wants to go, so Erik signs up and they both head to Annapolis.

 

\------

  
Time passes, the world changes and Erik gets older. He graduates from the Naval Academy, attends MIT and joins the Navy SEALS immediately after. Unlike Wakanda, the world does not pity him or grant special treatment. Erik has to earn his keep.

  
Erik fights, kills and regrets nothing. Wakanda's training is the base of his combat skills, but he learns other techniques along the way as he transitions from the SEALS to JSOC ghost unit. Even then, he occasionally dreams of large brown eyes and a lingering sweet scent. It's rare, but when it happens Erik savers the little glimpses of childhood and the once 'puppy love.' He holds on to the memories as he emerges to consciousness.

  
Erik also hurts too. In Iraq, he lets himself get captured and bleeds and bleeds when they try to extract information out of him. Erik loses two bottom canines for his silence. Imprisoned and alone, Erik is able to topple the local faction there and reports back when he's able. Based on his debriefing and stoic attitude toward the carnage he's left behind, Command starts nicknaming him Killmonger, and it sticks throughout his unit.

  
During the time between assignments, Erik takes the time to contact his mother to assure her he's okay. Vicky chooses to face-time him from his current location, a tent in the desert, and Erik is glad his missing bottom teeth are already replaced with gold replicas. Vicky doesn't notice them.

  
While Erik travels, he also investigates his father's whereabouts. It's been years since he received news about N'Jobu disappearance and a body has never been found. Outwardly Erik believes him dead, but still, he searches for any clue on his whereabouts before the vanishing. A body not found gives Erik hope, but also makes him wary.

  
As he travels, and Erik travels a lot, a few necessities come with him. Like pictures of his mother and father, random trinkets and a small box holding his kimoyo beads. He never leaves a location without them.

 

\------

 

The teams next assignment is in Vienna and Erik is dressed in black armor gear from head to toe as he scopes the rooftops near the assembly. He's read and memorized the guest list and can't ignore his heart skipping a beat when he learns that Wakanda has representation in the meeting.

King T'Chaka and his son Prince T'Challa.

It's not a glorious occasion, they both emerged from the darkness because of an incident that happened with the Avengers in Lagos, but Erik licks his lips and looks through his scope at the glass building. Searching.

  
Erik can't help it, he scans for the two Wakandans and finds them quickly. King T'Chaka has aged and now wears glasses. He's also gained a bit of weight and walks slower than Erik remembers. As for T'Challa...

  
T'Challa is beautiful. His slim frame lacks the past's lankiness with lean muscle, eyes still large and brown with defined cheekbones. Breathtaking. Erik lets out a shaky breath as he follows the prince who stands a little away from T'Chaka. He starts speaking to an attractive red-head. Erik recognizes her to be an Alpha and Avenger, Natasha Romanov. Erik bristles at the interaction, but he quickly snaps out of it as he forces his scope away from the pair.

He has work to do.

 

\------

 

The blast takes everyone by surprise and Erik is up and running before any of his team can stop him. His heart beats a mile a minute as he races into chaos, ignoring security and police yelling as he heads upstairs where the blast hit. Smoke and dust surround the space and people are running and crying around him.

  
Erik walks steadily, focuses on the last space where he saw T'Challa and stutters to a stop when he sees a gaping hole where the Prince was standing. His heart nearly stops, until he hears a whimpering coming from the left. Walking forward, he sees T'Challa rocking back and forth, covered in plaster with his father cradled in his arms. Erik lets out a gasp of relief as he steps closer to the two. He kneels next to T'Challa and takes off his black gloves.

  
"Are you alright?" he asks lightly touching T'Challa sleeves. Even in sorrow, T'Challa looks pretty. His brown eyes magnify with tears and dust clings to his long lashes.

  
The prince startles out of a trance as he registers Erik near him. He doesn't recognize him from the helmet and armor covering. T'Challa looks to his father and back at Erik with haunting eyes. "My baba, "he gulps and clears his throat. "My father-he needs help..I don't know if he...," and he cradles King T'Chaka's body tighter.

  
Erik's other hand goes to T'Chaka's neck and feels for a pulse. He waits patiently for any sign of life...and then he feels a faint jump under his fingers. "He's still alive," he says in relief turning to T'Challa. And the other looks like he's going to faint from the news.

  
Erik dares to rub his shoulder in comfort. "Don't worry; I'll go get help."

  
T'Challa looks at him gratefully, and Erik wants to lift the dark visor of his helmet and reveal his face; he does not. All he can manage is giving T'Challa's arm a firm squeeze and leaving his side to search for help.

  
\------

 

Before Erik reports back, he gets word that King T'Chaka is in critical condition but still alive. He catches a glimpse of a tired T'Challa at his bedside and a grown Okoye standing stoic next to him. Erik sees no sign of Ayo or any other Dora Milaje, but he feels better leaving T'Challa knowing she's watching his back. Seeing them again makes him feel off. He doesn't know why, but it makes him restless; like something is missing.

  
After, Erik heads up to headquarters once he's clear of the hospital and chooses to leave the service of JSOC that very night. He finds seeing his fellow Wakandan's has soured his contentment in staying in the unit and because of the type of contract Erik is under, he is free to go. From there, Erik finds's himself conflicted. He want's to go home, but doesn't know where home is. Annapolis is not ideal even if his mother lives there, and Wakanda...he's been away so long that he doesn't know if he's welcomed.

  
So Erik wanders. He takes a backpack, stuffs it with his personals, water, food and starts walking. From Vienna, Erik heads to Serbia, Greece, Turkey and follows his feet to Egypt. The restlessness stays; he keeps going, traveling further south and subconsciously towards Wakanda's borders.

Because he's idle, Erik can't help but get into trouble. He is not as spontaneous as in his youth, but he can't help but start and participate in a few brawls. At night, he sleeps with his back to the ground looking at the stars in the African wilderness. His mind drifts back and forth from T'Challa, N'Jobu, Wakanda...T'Challa.

On a particular night, close to the Omo Valley Erik lies awake looking at the starry sky, he falls asleep after a few hours.

 

\------

 

In the morning light, Erik wakes up to something poking him in the side. Because of his training, he immediately startles up and crouches as he takes in any threat. Around him, several children look at him cautiously. Erik must look a mess. Two days ago he got into a scuffle and received a shiner and few bruises for his trouble. His hair has grown out again on his head and face which gives him an unkempt look.

  
The children show no fear and they choose to guide him to their village. The adults look at him with more caution as he walks with the kids. Many are covered with tan stripes of clay and wear heavy lip plates. They see he's an Alpha and still show him respect even though he's an outsider. Most even know a little of Yoruba, and Erik finds out they are a tribe called the Mursi.

  
They let Erik stay for a few weeks, and even give him an old hut close to the outskirts of the village. After ten days when his face is healed, and bruises faded he gets challenged. It comes from the younger Alphas and Betas, curious about his fighting skills. Erik won't deny them.

  
The first spar takes place early in the afternoon when the sun blares down from the highest point in the sky. Erik is already hot and dirty, and he chooses to take off his shirt as he gets ready; this causes the onlookers to point and chuckle at his torso.

  
"Wassup?" he asks looking around at the laughing children and villagers.

  
A young Omega woman coos. "Baby skin," at him and Erik realizes that they are talking about his smooth chest.

  
Erik rolls his eyes and nods his head trying to be a good sport. "Yea, laugh it up," he says smiling. "Baby skin, I get it." And he eyes the people around him noticing right away small decorations aligning their skin, a sort of scarification.

  
The first Alpha steps up still chuckling at him. Erik licks his lips, raising his fist and takes him down in five minutes, which shuts up most of the hecklers. Another Alpha takes the place of the fallen minutes later, and like clockwork, it goes again. Each person that stands to fight and fails draws less chuckling from the crowd and more chanting for Erik. By sundown, Erik finds he's earned more respect from the onlookers, then several hours ago. But still, he looks at the others patterned skin with interest.

  
"Come," says an older Beta waving to him in the dwindling crowd. The man has excessive clay designs on his face and body, along with bead necklaces. The village Shaman.

  
He ushers Erik into a place covered by a thatch roof, no walls, and gestures for him to sit down on batches of grass underneath. A few Betas and Omegas are circling with woven clothes and bowls. Sharp long bone needles are sitting next to a fire along with wisps of smoke wafting with think perfume from a copper bowl.

  
Erik sits as the man pats his chest. "You are a warrior," he speaks clearly. "You must bare your mark for the world."

  
Erik chuckles. "I've done a lot to the world already."

  
He gets a smile. "Yes, yet you still are lost."

  
And Erik pauses, he flashes back to an open meadow in Wakanda. A tall boy comes to mind with a fur cape, and he thinks about the first time he heard someone call him that, a 'lost one.'

  
"Would you like to bare mark?" the Shaman asks holding up a needle.

  
Erik hasn't noticed his audience. Outside the space, the villagers look on with interest at the skilled Alpha. Erik turns back and nods before laying down on the bunches of grass. The old man holds one of the needles over the fire, cools it in a bowl of water and bends down to Erik's chest. Erik closes his eyes and lets the pain come.

 

\------

 

It takes weeks to recover from the ritual and Erik is watched by the Shaman's handlers closely...more closely then is needed to be frank. Once he recovers, he seems to have an entourage of 'fans' at his gait. At first, Erik tries to ignore them, but the giggles and flushes leave him with a headache, and he starts to get pissed off when families offer courting gifts for their interested kin.

  
At the gifts, Erik always shakes his head, trying to be polite as he can and drifts to defined cheekbones and brown eyes. He decides that punishment or not he must go back...he needs to go back to Wakanda.

  
So one late night, Erik grabs his belongings, creeps through the village and makes sure to gives his thanks to the Shaman. The Elder understands that he's leaving which makes this easier for Erik and gifts a pouch of dry figs, water and a necklace of white Mursi beads.

  
Erik leaves shadowed by night.

 

\------

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to Wakanda next chap! Comments are appreciated, thanks for reading!
> 
> Also, care to chat sometime? I'm on tumblr here  
> [tumblr here](https://something---sumthing.tumblr.com)


	5. Kingdom of Secrets pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik tries to find his way to Wakanda but is unsure if he's welcomed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay...ya’ll are the best with these comments! Glad you’re not deterred from this very loooooonnnng story lol. Thank you for being patience. I wanted to finish this chapter completely but it was getting kinda long so I decided to make it into a two-parter.  
> The beginning was changed last minute from what I originally drafted (hope you like it). I tried to catch any grammar mistakes, so sorry ahead of time for any I missed. Thanks for waiting and enjoy.

It turns out that finding Wakanda is harder then Erik thinks. It’s been two weeks since he’s left the Mursi and his scars fully healed.

He sits at a local cafe, drinking a cup of spiced coffee and eating slices of fruit while he looks at several maps of the East African region. As he scans the borders and landmarks on paper, he repeatedly twists his hair.

He starts at the root first, applying a wax base before moving on to another lock after a few minutes. Erik doesn’t want to admit that he’s ‘cleaned up’ because of where he’s headed or who he will be the seeing.

Once he wanders into the small city of Nyeri, he can't help but head to the nearest hotel to freshen up. Rooms are cheap, and electricity is all he needs to groom himself properly.

Erik first starts with trimming his beard and facial hair. He’s bought a cheap clipper-set from the one of the city’s market and uses it to fade the sides and back of his head. The top of his hair is unruly curls standing on end in every direction. Instead of shaving the whole thing off, Erik parts and twists them to make dozens of individual locks that splay in his face.

Because of the length, he chooses to shove them off to the side of his face as he touches up his sides one more time.  
Having a shower is refreshing and something he has missed.

He’s in there longer than necessary until his hands start to prune. After Erik's wash, he throws on fresh clothes before heading out to explore the city. 

That finds Erik at his current location, looking through maps and maps to try to at least find the border of Wakanda. It's proving to be challenging. What is reported in the news is a truth and a false.

Rural Wakanda is a gate to the advanced city, but there’s also a sort of force-field that prevents outsiders from getting in. They would ultimately need help to get access and Erik’s not sure he will automatically get the approval once he finds the border. With this in the back of his mind he continues to search anyway.

  
Crossing a few locations off a main map, Erik ends the day early and goes back to the hotel. There, he lays on the rickety bed, one hand still twisting a few individual locks as he thinks.

Coming to a decision, after a few moments the Alpha reaches into his backpack and pulls out a small box. He examines the simple wood decorations before opening the lid to reveal his vibranium kimoyo beads. Erik hasn’t laid eyes on them for several years.

He slowly examines the different patterns from each metal circle and licking his lips holds them in his hand; feeling the weight before slipping them on his left wrist. They sit innocently as if they hadn't been hidden away for several years.

  
After, Erik goes back to touching up his dreads. That night, he finds it takes a long time to fall asleep and Erik tries to not blame the extra weight on his left arm for his insomnia.

  
Erik stays another week, which is longer than initially planned. He dwindles down locations day by day until his eyes burn from staring at the pieces of paper for an extended amount of time.

  
One night, he decides to unwind by going to the local canteen and buys a few beers before heading back to the hotel. It’s late, and the streets are mostly deserted. Erik rubs his eyes, trying to ease the pain behind them. In the last 30 minutes, a throbbing has been creeping slowly from his eyes to his temples.

  
When he passes a large alleyway, Erik hears a faint whimper, which alerts him. But his training kicks in and he walks across the opening like he hasn’t heard anything. Once he crosses, Erik presses flat to the clay building and slowly looks over his shoulder to the open alley.

  
What he can make out, are a group of men ushering several frantic young men and women in a large covered truck. It’s evidently not voluntary; the dominating group have rifles and are a tad rough with the others. His assumption leads to some trade or trafficking operation; which means the group forced are most likely Omegas.

Erik pulls back from the wall and sets down his half-empty bottle quietly. He reaches into his backpack and gets out a silencer. Erik admits he's too desensitized to feel genuine remorse for the group. He’s seen this many times in his service with his JSOC unit. The best option is to take care of the threat and be on his way, like he's been trained.

  
With a natural calmness he twists the silencer into his gun; a Beretta 92 he takes from another side pocket of his pack and clicks it from ‘safety.’ The click echoes in the silent night and alerts two armed men to investigate. Erik cranes his neck slowly to see the two shadows come closer. He stands ready as they near.

  
As he waits, Erik accidentally locks gazes with an Omega woman about to climb into the truck. Unlike the others that show their anxiety and discomfort, she shows no fear. Her gaze focuses on Erik.

Even when she’s shoved roughly with a barrel of a gun to climb into the truck, she shows no panic. Her expression speaks of experience, calculating and Erik can tell right away that she doesn’t belong there.

  
His mind jumps to a hidden Beta; that she’s not an Omega. Perhaps she is taking suppressors as a disguise? But if that were the case, why would she choose to be in this current situation...unless there's more to it.

  
In that split second Erik has an uncanny feeling that he’s also seen her before, which makes his theory of her being a Beta more believable. She looks like a native to this part of the country, so he doubts he's seen her overseas when he was in the service.

  
So then where is she from...

  
Then his mind clicks along with a tidal wave of memories. Erik does remember her; it's just when he last saw her face she was younger by seven years. One memory flashes in front of his eyes of a young Erik in the company of several youths from the River, Mine, and Merchant tribes.

The girl is there in her tribe's colors, green next to other Wakandan youth. Erik doesn't particularly care for the Beta. He knows she's caught the attention of the Crown Prince T’Challa and can’t help but feel a tinge of jealousy. At the moment she laughs carefree as she talks to another of Erik’s annoyances, W’Kabi.

  
Erik blinks back to reality, and he's fucking pissed. She's Wakandan for sure and is the same annoying Beta from the River tribe, Nakia. The guards are drawing closer, and Erik takes a glance at them before looking back at Nakia. She’s turn back by now and heads into the truck.

Erik knows he's missing something, but his instincts scream to do something...to help her.

  
He growls lowly with annoyance and clenches his teeth right as he comes into the guard's line of sight. Before they can sound an alert, Erik pops them with a bullet, and they both drop instantly.

  
Them dropping to the ground causes yelling from one of the guards near the truck, and everyone is instantly on high alert. This time four guards walk quickly in his direction. Rifles raised and ready to shoot. Erik turns back to stand flat against the wall and waits.

  
The four men step into the opening of the street; adjacent to Erik, he ducks and pushes his weight into the closest guard. It causes a chain reaction. The surprised guard tries to maintain his balance while colliding with the two guards nearest him. Guns accidentally go off, and one guard slumps to the ground.

Erik starts shooting the rest one by one. He goes for the one he pushed first, punching him in the face before shooting him in the chest. He roundhouses the next one, and the Alpha drops instantly.

By now the rest of the truck is shooting and Erik ducks behind a dumpster. The last guard gets caught in the crossfire. No honor among thieves it seems, but it makes things easier.

  
Erik picks up an AK next to a limp body and takes a breath before shooting strategically at the others near the truck. By now there's a loud commotion, Erik is a tad surprised that no one has come out to investigate.

  
He gets rid of another two in a burst of bullets before he ducks down at the return fire. A bullet grazes next to him and Erik ducks down more. They are already panicking, shooting becoming more frantic.

The shells lessen, and Erik hears a curse from the truck. As Erik glances back, he sees one guard is spewing colorful words as He tries to fix a jammed gun. Two others are still shooting, and are using the side of the truck for covering.

Erik drops lower and aims for the ones near the truck and shoots. He gets the two after a few rounds of duck and cover. The last one is cursing trying to fix his gun, and Erik stands aiming at the frustrated Alpha. He's about to shoot until Nakia flings the truck’s covering aside; her arms are flailing.

  
”Stop!” and Erik freezes.

  
Nakia has the nerve to hop down like she owns the world. Her glare focuses on Erik.

The fuck?

The Beta moves towards her captor, yanks the gun away from him and empties the clip easily before pulling at a shawl covering his face.

The face revealed is young, almost too young to be involved in this fucking mess. Erik slowly puts down his gun.

  
”This one is just a boy,” she explains placing a hand on his shoulder. ” He was taken from a village like the rest of us.”

  
Ah, a child soldier in the making.

  
Behind her a few Omega’s peak out from the covering of the truck. Nakia walks up to him and Erik can tell she’s trying to place his face. It doesn’t take her long to realize who he is.

“N’Jadaka?”

  
“Erik.”

  
Nakia looks him up and down. “Where the hell have you been?” She asks circling him. She honestly seems surprised to see him.

  
“I should ask you that Beta,” he starts nodding to the truck. “How the hell did you end up here?”

  
Nakia rolls her eyes. “It’s a mission,” she explains. ”Which you’ve ruined.”

  
Erik’s eyes go wild. ”I ruined?!”

  
Nakia waves her hand, dismissing him. ”I thankfully have some intel and a few documents that will help me.”

  
Nakia turns towards the truck and walks to the group of Omega’s exiting in relief.

  
”You are safe now,” she says. ”Go back to your village and please help the boy find his way home too.”

  
They all nod to her eagerly and look to him with ’thank you’s” and grateful nods. Erik says nothing and turns to retrieve his backpack, beer, and gun. All the rescued group head into the truck and drive off leaving the Alpha and Beta alone.

  
Erik ignores the fact that Nakia is still eyeing him up. ”Where have you been?” she asks.

  
”What about you?” Erik evades. ” What was all this about?”

  
”I'm Hatut Zeraze.”

  
Erik’s mouth gapes. "You're a war dog??"

  
"You are surprised?"

  
"A little, I honestly thought you'd be sticking closer to home."

  
Nakia laughs. "I would say the same about you."

  
Again Erik ignores Nakia's open inquiry and starts walking out the alley. By the sound of things, Nakia is following him. They end up back at the hotel, and the Beta begins dumping her loot on the bed without much care. Erik watches irritated as she sifts through papers and IDs.

  
"So you never told me what that was all about?" he begins folding his arms.

It's a warm night, and he stands near a cracked window in the room. Nakia holds up a folded piece of paper and throws it to Erik; he catches it.

"I was undercover trying to get more intel on a local trafficking ring," she begins.

  
Erik unfolds the paper to see a map of the current region with red marker streaked across it in random places. It seems that all the routes converge into one spot in the jungle.

  
Erik frowns. "Why they shipping all these Omegas in the middle of nowhere?"

  
He looks up when he doesn't get a response. Nakia is eyeing him suspiciously, after a few moments the left side of her lips lift revealing a smirk. 

"You've been away from home that long Erik?" she teases.

  
Erik looks back at the map and examines closely. He still doesn't know exactly where the location is pointing too, but he has a hunch that it's close to where he wanted to go all along.

  
"They're taking them to Wakanda?" he asks guessing the conclusion.

  
Nakia nods moving closer to him. She points to the center dot where the lines meet. "That is along our border."

  
The Alpha finds himself shaking his head. "But why would they be smugglin’ Omega's in Wakanda?"

  
He thinks about when he was younger, all the diversity in the country. "There really isn't a need..."

  
"You're correct," agrees Nakia taking the map. "But the Omega's are not for Wakanda."

  
Erik sighs. "I don't follow."

  
The Beta crosses her arms and leans on the wall across of him; she suddenly looks tired.

"Do you remember the Desturi?"

  
Erik's eyes go wide at the name. "You gotta be shittin' me?"

  
"I'm afraid not."

  
"They still around?"

  
Nakia laughs and shakes her head. " Very much so," she answers. "They can be considered their own individual tribe very soon with the way things are going."

  
Erik's mind goes back to the time in the jungle with T'Challa; how they hid. There were many Alpha's, and he remembers them searching obsessively for the Omega scent they found accidentally, T'Challa.

  
"So to create large numbers, "he murmurs out loud thinking. "They stillin' and smuggling people into Wakanda."

  
Nakia nods with a heavy sigh. "That's what we've recently uncovered," she agrees.

  
"How many are there?" he asks focusing on her again.

  
"We are not sure..."

  
Erik lets out a snort. "Whatcha mean you're not sure? These assholes have been around since I was livin' there-"

  
"They are nomadic," pipes in Nakia shutting him up. "They know our terrain and don't seem to settle in one place. We still are having trouble tracking them."

  
Erik clenches his jaw. "So you never captured one before?"

  
"We have," she pauses with a quick glance at him. "It didn't go so well."

  
"What? You kill him by accident?"

  
Nakia scoffs at his reply. "No, he killed himself," she corrects. "But not before spewing a rain of offensive ideology to Prince T'Challa."

  
Erik burns all over as he tries to settle his temper. He doesn't want to, but he has to ask. "What was said?"

  
Nakia sneers disgusted. "Things along the lines of an Omega having no business being heir to the throne and only good to bear offspring. The group seems to have an ancient the way of thinking."

  
"And you have no idea how many of them are around?"

  
Nakia shakes her head. "Based on the smuggling...there has to be over a hundred."

  
"How can you hide that many people?"

  
"They travel-"

  
"You've looked everywhere in Wakanda?"

  
Nakia glares. "Of course we have."

  
A boy with a fur cape flashes suddenly in his mind. "What about the mountains?"

  
"We've looked there too."

  
"Nah," Erik licks his lips and cocks his head. "Way up north."

  
Nakia looks guarded at his statement. "You know we aren't welcome far north," she says slowly.

  
He nods absently and gives nothing away about the encounter with M'Baku. He recalls the other Alpha mentioning the Jabari having trouble keeping the Desturi out of their borders.

And yes, the mountains were home to the isolated tribe, but there is a lot of ground up there, a lot of places to hide. It could be easy for a large group to blend in if they wanted too and Desturi seemed gifted in hiding in plain sight.

  
"You know something," says Nakia studying him.

  
"Pshh," Erik rolls his eyes. "Girl I know a lot of things," Erik responds cockily before heading to the bathroom.

  
Before he enters Nakia stops him. "You are coming back with me to Wakanda, right?"

  
Hell yes, he is, but Erik doesn't jump on the opportunity right away. He turns to face the Beta again and acts like he's contemplating his options.

After a few moments, he shrugs and gives a carefree nod. "I guess I could," and walks into the bathroom.

That was easy.

 

\------

 

They leave early that morning.

When Erik wakes up, he can't help but jolt at the unfamiliar presence of synthetic 'Omega' near him in the bed. Nakia is slowly awakening from her slumber by the time Erik heads to take a quick shower. Everything is like clock-work, and Nakia takes her turn immediately after Erik finishes.

Fifteen minutes later they gather all belongs and place them in assigned packs before checking out. It's partly cloudy and the morning heat is replaced with a refreshing breeze.

They head to the bus station, and Nakia buys two tickets. Awhile Erik runs to get two cups of tea and a small bag of Mandazi.

Nakia smiles genuinely at him when he hands her the bag of coconut donut-like pastries. Erik ignores her as he bites into one and slurps his tea on purpose.

It works, she's annoyed with her nose scrunching at the noise. "You've grown a lot, but seem to have kept some of the your...traits," she admits sipping her chai tea.

  
Erik laughs. "Okay, what does that even mean?"

  
"Mean's you still are an arrogant, annoying Alpha."

  
Erik gives a noise of acknowledgment. "And you're still an irritatin' ass Beta that thinks she's knows everything."

  
Nakia raises her eyebrows but says nothing.

  
They wait another ten minutes for the bus to arrive. Once it comes, Nakia hands over their tickets before finding a random seat. They head out of the city's limits once the morning commuters are dropped off. Above Erik can see the sky getting darker and wind picking up as they drive.

  
"Look's like a storm coming," he comments out loud.

  
Nakia leans over and looks out the window. "We are in the wet season," she says. "It will probably rain."

  
"Today?"

  
"Looks like it."

  
They are on the bus for another hour before Nakia starts to put up the papers she's been studying. They get off the shuttle in the middle of the jungle. Erik can make out a skinny dirt road across the road from that probably leads to a small village.

Nakia doesn't move until the bus is out of sight and she turns to the thick trees behind them and walks into the lush green. Erik follows, and the rain begins to pour.

  
The rain doesn't seem to detour Nakia, she is in her element and used to the terrain. As for Erik, he seems to remember to like exploring the Wakandan jungle, and it doesn't take much to keep up.

What he isn't sure about is his access to the country. "I forgot this part, "he speaks up. "How do we get into Wakanda?

  
"What do you mean?"

  
"I mean, isn't there some field that deters outsiders?"

  
Nakia stops and looks at him. "Do you think of yourself as an outsider?"

  
Erik walks pass her. "I've been gone for seven years," he says not taking the bait.

  
"That means nothing," she recovers and walks alongside him. "You're of the Panther tribe..the Golden tribe."

  
"A distant branch tho...most likely once removed, probably not in history books either."

  
"That's a lie."

  
"I got proof Beta," Erik looks her up and down. "I'm the only one left."

  
Nakia goes quiet; Erik figures she’s thinking about the vanishing of N'Jobu.

"You're Wakandan," she says after a few minutes of silence.

Nakia taps just below her bottom lip where the all Wakandan tattoos are placed at birth. "You are."

  
They walk maybe another mile until Erik can hear a low humming coming from in front of him. Up ahead, the forest, shimmers with a geometric filter as the barrier buzzes in place.

Stepping into Wakanda is like being dosed in lukewarm water without getting wet. Once Erik passes through the barrier, without any resistance, the storm is steady, and rain still falling.

Once behind the invisible shield, Erik blicks his eyes to gaze at a vibrant jungle. He forgot how many colors can be seen in Wakanda.

  
He and Nakia head further into the jungle. Erik hates that he feels nervous about being back. He doesn't know how everyone will react to his return; he especially is worried about seeing the royal family. But as he sniffs the air, Erik's muscles loosen.

The smell of Wakanda is the same as he recalled seven years ago; fresh and earthy. They walk on until Erik sees several massive columns decorated with jungle vines and flowers. Erik doesn't remember this part of the castle as he circles the area.

  
"It's an expansion," chimes Nakia looking at him playfully.

  
"Expansion of what?"

  
"The columns lead to the back entrance and also are apart of the lower gardens."

  
"Well, shit, ”murmurs Erik gazing at the architecture.

  
They walk to a long staircase and Erik zero's in on four palace guards. They look the same, in traditional black garb with patterned sashes and holding spears. Erik tenses as he and Nakia walk pass them, he can feel their gazes on him.

 

\-------

 

By the time he's walking down familiar hallways; which doesn't take long, Erik thinks the whole palace knows of his return. Heck, probably all of fuckin' Wakanda probably knows by now.

He walks head ducked and body coiled as they pass guards and people of Wakandan administration. They openly stare, and some even do a double-take as he continues.

  
"Where are we going?"

  
Nakia gives him a 'look' like the question was as stupid as it sounds.

"You have to ask?"

  
And Erik's stomach does flips as he realizes they are nearing a familiar area designed for the royal family. Soon enough he's passing the Dora Milaje, and shit, they all stare too.

Erik makes a point to ignore the penertrating gazes. They finally reach the end of the hall, and Erik assumes the family is attending a late breakfast or early lunch based on the location in the palace.

Next to the doors are two Dora Milaje and Erik smirks. He notices right away the Siti is nowhere to be found.

  
"Nakia," greets Okeye acknowledging the War Dog. "You are unexpected..."

  
Nakia looks to Erik and Okeye eyes land on him.

  
"I ran into an acquaintance," she speaks.

  
Okeye blinks a few times like she can't comprehend him being in front of her. Across from Okeye is a stern face, Ayo.

  
"N'Jadaka?" speaks Ayo without blinking.

  
Erik tilts his head. "Yo," and makes a half-ass wave.

  
The two warrior woman glance at each other before pushing on a pair of highly decorated wooden doors. They open with ease, and a delicious waft of food engulfs Erik’s senses. As he steps in, there are three royals seated at the table chatting and casually eating.

Ramonda sits to the left dressed in pale purple robes with no headdress. Her silver/white locks are cascading down her back and tied up at the top.

Across from her is a grown Shuri still long and slender. She wears her hair in many braids, and up in two buns, she dresses in a graphic t-shirt and a loose dress. At the head of the table is T'Challa wearing a thin grey long-sleeved shirt with black cotton pants.

  
At the sound of the doors opening, the trio stops current conversations to look up from their meal. The only sound heard is a clatter of silverware from Shuri’s plate once the princess realizes who's interrupted their meal.

  
Erik reads various emotions at once, Ramonda is still poised but openly stares, Shuri is gaping like a fish, her hands in mid-air above her plate where she dropped a fork and T'Challa mouth is slightly open, eyes brown and full.

  
Erik gives a casual wave and bites his lip with a smile. This is going well.

"N'Jadaka?" the Queen Mother asks putting down her utensils gracefully.

  
Erik smile grows. "Wha'd up."

  
There’s an awkward gap of silence until Shuri blurts out. “Holy shit!”

  
“Shuri!” The Queen Mother scolds with a glare.

  
She tries not to giggle. “Sorry, mama.”

  
Turning back to the returned Alpha, Ramonda smiles warmly at him and gestures for him to sit in the empty chair at the table.

  
“You have returned,” she states. “I barely recognized you, you’ve grown so much.”

  
Erik sits but feels slightly uneasy. “Yea, it’s been a while seeing ya’ll,” he starts and looks up to T’Challa.

  
The Omega is eerily silent; it’s making Erik nervous. But Erik was never liked to wait for the inevitable, and he’s itching to get T’Challa talking no matter the outcome.

  
An attendant chooses to come and place a plate of steaming brunch in front of him, along with some Wakandan nectar.

  
“Shit, ya’ll kno what’s up don’t you?” Erik laughs sipping the drink.

He's tried it once when he was younger, and remember waking up the next morning not knowing how he got to his bedroom.

  
The Queen mother effortlessly leads them into small talk and refrains from asking how he ended up finding Wakanda. Erik figures she's waiting to get the dirt from Nakia for that matter.

He takes a large gulp of the nectar and chooses to scope out the table as they chat. The Queen and Princess are easy to read, but the prince...T'Challa hasn't spoken a word since his arrival.

  
Several minutes later Erik is tired of the silence.

“Got nothing to say kitty-cat?” he asks looking at T’Challa expectantly.

  
Members of the table turn to the Prince. Erik sees T'Challa's eyes narrow slightly. “Why have you returned?” He asks in the silent room.

  
Erik smiles liking the fact the other is getting down to business. "I can’t come by and say ’hi?’’”

  
Erik notices T’Challa’s fist instantly clench on the tablecloth. Apparently, that wasn’t the answer he wanted.

  
“Leave us, ” the Prince speaks, and it takes seconds for everyone to haul ass to the door.

  
Before they are left alone, the Queen Mother goes to her son and touches his shoulder in a comforting gesture. Call it mothers intuition, but Erik figures she knows why her son is so silent.

Ramonda glances at Erik revealing nothing and heads out with the others. Shuri follows behind looking a little disappointed she won't see their exchange but closes the door. With a final click, they are left alone.

  
Erik sips from his glass of nectar and places on the table. He stands and walks over to T’Challa.

  
”That’s some cold welcome kitty,” he confesses.

  
T’Challa stands also meeting Erik head-on; face hard and unfriendly. ”Don't call me that, ” he references to the nickname. He changes the subject. ”Answer my question, what are you doing here?”

And Erik has expected this sort of reception in the back of his mind, but seeing it in the flesh is a little daunting. He would never have thought T’Challa to have a mean streak in his body; maybe feisty, but never this. It takes Erik off guard but doesn't stop him backing down. If anything it lights an old fire in his lower abdomen.

  
”I was in the neighborhood, decided to drop by...” he answers casually.

  
”I find that hard to believe. You have made no indication that you wanted to return,” speaks T'Challa.

  
”Is that what got yo’ panties in a twist? I didn't call before coming?”

  
T’Challa sucks in a breath. ”You didn't call at all.”

  
Something in Erik's chest flutters at the comment; that just maybe T’Challa missed him while he was away. He steps closer, knowing full well that he is poking a hornet's nest. He can feel the heat radiating off of T'Challa's body.

  
”Ya know the way you talkin’ gets me thinking there's more behind this cold shoulder.”

  
”You are incorrect, ” bites out T’Challa. ”If anything your presence will be an irritation just like before you left.”

  
Erik laughs. ”Fucking liar. But whatever kitty, I don't regret leavin’, and I’d do it again.”

  
A flash of something passes in T’Challa’s eyes. It's quick, an underlining emotion below the rage. He almost looks hurt at the comment.

  
”Why did you?”

  
”Why did I what?”

  
”Leave.”

  
Erik shrugs. ”The pampered life wasn't for me. Especially when I see so many of us struggling outside this place...”

  
”You left because of guilt?”

  
”Nah, I left because this place isn't reality. Even now you here in yo’ own bubble livin’ it up and so many of us are suffering on the outside."

  
Erik can't help but get riled up as they bicker. He wants T'Challa to understand.

  
”Wakanda is known to the world-” fires back T’Challa.

  
”Don't give me that bullshit," Erik cuts off. "Everyone in the world thinks this place is a poor third world country.”

  
”We have to protect our people...”

  
Erik snorts. ”You forget that so many of our people are descendants of the stolen.”

  
Erik crowds him. The Omega smells the same, semi-sweet with a hint of his matured aroma. His brown eyes stare Erik down unrelenting, he lets the Alpha stand almost nose to nose.

  
”If it were up to me I’d take all the vibranium weapons we got and give it to the world. Some would look at it as a saving grace; for others, a well-deserved reckoning.”

  
T’Challa’s eyes widen slightly at the confession. ”Then I'm glad it's not up to you.”

  
”Says you.”

  
T’Challa pauses. ”Then you are here for the throne? ” he concludes at Erik’s statement.

  
Honestly, Erik doesn't know what he's there for, but the prospect of having control to turn the tables in the world is tempting. ”I heard about your dad, ” he comments looking at the Omega closely.

  
”He still lives and still is King, ” responds T’Challa.

  
”I doubt for long, ”says Erik licking his lips. ”I saw that blast.”

  
”What are you implying?”

  
”The crown goes to you if his injuries are extensive or take a long amount of time to heal, ” he chuckles at T’Challa’s surprised expression. ”What? You forget I had a Wakandan education too."

  
"We are still hoping the bes-"

  
"My point," interrupted Erik. "Is you have a plan to do something about the state of the things in the world, once you become king..”

  
The Omega expressions harden. ”You have high demands of someone who abandoned his own country. I don't have to answer to you.”

  
”The fuck you do, ” pushes back, Erik. 

He's getting tired of the Omega’s attitude. T’Challa seems not to care and pointedly wants to retaliate on everything Erik mentions. Erik can feel the vibration of his taut body ready to strike, and he can't help but step closer; sharing the same breath.

  
”Back off, ” bites out the Omega.

Erik does the opposite and moves until his cheek is lightly pressing to T'Challa's and body flush against the other. He bows his head slightly and moves his head back to look in stunning brown eyes.

  
”You going to try something?" he challenges arching his eyebrows. "You know me, always itchin' for a fight. So you better be ready for what you startin'.”

  
”Just because you're an Alpha doesn't mean you will win," glares T'Challa.

  
”Wrong!” grins Erik. ”I'm going to win because I'm me and you're you.”

  
And that is all it takes. T’Challa takes a swing and lands it on his left cheek and causes Erik to stumble back. Erik snarls back before lunging at the Prince, grabbing the thin grey shirt and swinging him into the table, cloth ripping under his grip.

Glassware and food scatter everywhere on the table as Erik manhandles him against the wooden surface and lays him flat. Erik lands a punch to T’Challa’s side which causes the other to wince, and the Prince tries to uppercut him. Erik is quick and moves just in time.

He gets a hold of T’Challa’s neck and holds him down. ”Not bad kitty, ” he laughs. “You’ve sharpened those claws-“

  
“Fuck you!”

  
Erik blinks in surprise. ”You cuss now too? Damn, you just full of surprises today ain't you...”

  
One of T'Challa's hands clamps onto to Erik's wrist and sinks his nails in. ”Let me go.”

  
There's pain, but Erik never shied away from it before. Pain means life. He ignores the nails digging into his flesh. Apart of him is enjoying the fight, T'Challa is the very few Omega's he knows that can hold his own.

  
”Say you’ sorry,” he says gripping T'Challa's neck tighter.

  
He gets a small punch in the stomach and uses his other hand to grapple both of T’Challa’s wrists from further assaults.

  
”Better stop before you make me mad, ” warns Erik.

  
”I’m not afraid of you,” the prince rasps.

  
Erik’s hand on T’Challa’s neck tightens further, but the Omega still struggles. By now the lovely breakfast is mostly on the floor. Damn shame too.

  
Without thinking, Erik uses his pelvis and presses down on T’Challa’s lower torso to quiet his movements. He releases some pressure on T’Challa’s neck as he pins the other. It works and the Prince stills, but so does Erik realizing what parts of their bodies he’s aligned.

  
They must have made crazy commotion, because Ayo and Okeye suddenly ram the door open with spears drawn. T’Challa and Erik’s heads snap immediately in their direction, still not moving.

What makes things worse is Shuri and Ramonda rushing in after the two guards. Shuri stops short looking at them.

“Seriously?!” She says eyeing their position. “How about you have some decency and get a room.”

  
At that T’Challa starts struggling and manages to get loose of Erik’s grip. He pushes him viciously away.

“It’s now what it looks like,” he assures rolling back his sore shoulders and standing. “He was leaving-“

  
“I’m not going anywhere Omega,” interrupts Erik glaring at him.

The room goes quiet again, and T’Challa suddenly rushes him slamming Erik into the wall. The Alpha grunts as his head bounces on solid wood. In the background he can vaguely hear Queen Ramonda yell something, but blocks it out.

Erik grabs T’Challa’s waist and pushes him away from the wall. They both hit the ground hard, and T'Challa gasps as the air escapes his lungs. Erik goes to crawl over him, to gain back control. His Alpha instincts scream at him to make sure 'his' Omega settles down.

T’Challa kicks out but fails to his the Alpha. Erik tries to turn him around, so he’s pinning him on his stomach, but Ayo suddenly appears and pulls him up.

  
At first, Erik struggles against her hold; he watches Okeye help up T’Challa only to hold him back as the Omega tries to rush Erik again.

  
“Let go!” yells T’Challa, fury in his eyes.

  
They don’t listen to him, and Okeye holds him tighter whispering into his ear.  
Erik growls at the close interaction, and he starts to see T'Challa suck in air greedily in and out of his body as he calms.

  
“Take them to their quarters,” says Ramonda after a minute of rest between the two.

She looks as frustrated as they are and crosses her arms; lips pursed. “After I want them in my sitting room to discuss a few things.”

  
With that, she turns and sweeps out of the room.

 

\------

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know some of you want them to kiss and make-up quickly, but that’s NOT going to happen lol. At least not yet. To me, them fighting is more realistic. T’Challa can be irrational when he's angry and I also didn't want to portray him as some meek personality just because he's an Omega(he is to be king after all).
> 
> Also, care to chat sometime? I'm on tumblr here  
> [tumblr here](https://something---sumthing.tumblr.com)


	6. Kingdom of Secrets pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wakanda reveals a few things to Erik but also provokes more questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'm a little exhausted! This update is later then I expected (sorry about that), but I'm still going full steam with this story. Just an FYI, past chapters will be references in this one, and YES Erik and T’Challa are still not getting along, but there's some closeness between them nonetheless. Sorry for any grammar errors and thank you, everyone, for commenting! I love to read what you think of the story so far!
> 
> Note, the italics are transitions to memories.

Being tended to by Ayo feels like a punishment from Ramonda. Erik sits patiently licking his wounds in a large room being abused and patched-up by one of the most fearsome Dora Milaje ever trained. There is a constant glare on her face; a stone-cold stare that's made more intimidating by sharp cheekbones and narrowing of eyes.

She’s already dressed his torso, head wound and is now working on his face. Erik thinks she can be gentler but chooses not to be. As he sits and waits for the abuse to stop, he examines the surrounding area.

Other than being in T’Challa’s room at age 16 and sometimes being dragged by Shuri to her quarters, Erik has not stepped foot in another royal bedroom. Compared to Erik’s old room in his family’s wing, this place looks double the size.

He wonders if it’s Shuri’s new quarters now that she is older...or maybe Ramonda’s, though that seems unlikely. They currently sit in an open area meant for lounging; furnished with leather couches, chairs, granite side tables and bay doors leading to an extensive balcony.

Erik is sure the rest of the room's sections are equally impressive with similar decor. Slowly he brings his attention back to Ayo, who is placing an ointment along his right eye that is tender to the touch. She also adds the thick layer of cream to his bottom lip and left cheek.

“Open,” she states looking at his mouth.

Erik obliges without complaint and Ayo makes a thorough inspection before tapping his chin lightly for Erik to close his mouth.

  
She hands Erik a solid green capsule. “You should take that for the pain.”

  
Erik frowns looking from the pill to Ayo's unrelenting gaze. “Nah, I’m good,” he says tilting his torso further away.

“I suggest you reconsider,” she starts explaining. “T’Challa has had seven years of training with the Dora along with other tribes. He is trained to cause pain and hurt to an enemy-“

  
“Is that what I am now? An enemy…”

  
“Hardly,” she says. “But at present you are ill-favored, and T'Challa fought with much anger,” she pauses and gestures towards the pill. “His anger makes him unrestrained, and hurts the opponent more during and after the battle.”

  
Erik gives a glance at the pill then back at Ayo. “How do I know it’s not poison?”

  
“Because you know Wakanda and our ways," she says without missing a bit.

  
After a few minutes of staring at each other, Erik huffs and snatches the pill before swallowing. Ayo stern posture relaxes slightly and a small tilt splays on her lips.

“You have grown.”

  
“Well I couldn’t be a tiny shrimp forever,” he says ducking his head.

  
“I mean in mind.”

  
Erik looks up at her, and she’s smiling fully now. He snorts and rolls his eyes. 

“Fuckin’ gross, what I tell you about getting all mushy and shit...”

Ayo’s eyes narrow. “ I don’t remember; it’s been such a long time.”

“Well, that’s a fuckin’ burn if I ever heard one.”

  
“Did you honestly expect a warm welcome?”

  
Erik shrugs as he falls into the rhythm of talking to his old bodyguard. It’s surprising that he finds to have missed interactions with Ayo. He hadn’t thought he would...

  
“I didn’t expect to get past the barrier.”

“Why is that?”

  
Erik shrugs again. “I’m more of the world than Wakandan,” he speaks looking back at the woman.

  
Ayo lets out a rare laugh. It’s a high alto and smooth. Erik is sure if she wasn't so dedicated to the Dora, she could pursue singing as an outside hobby and be hugely successful.

  
“What?” He says rolling his eyes at her mirth.

  
“You are always Wakandan.”

  
Erik doesn’t comment; instead, he stands and looks around the area. “You’ve grown too. Where’s that old bag Siti?”

  
Ayo follows him. “She is passed this life.”

  
That causes Erik to stop short. “Shit.” The woman nods in confirmation, face solemn. “I’m sorry, ” he apologizes. 

"It has past, nothing can be done," says Ayo gathering the wrappings and ointments from a nearby table. “Would you like fresh clothes before seeing Queen Mother?

  
Erik looks down at his weathered shirt and cargo pants. He should, but he rather ‘face the music’ sooner than later.

  
“Nah I’m good.”

  
Ayo nods before leading the way out of the room.

 

\------

 

It’s clear based on the decor when they reach the wing where Ramonda resides. All around, the wood is lighter decorated with vibrate colors. Even the furniture has a more curved design than the ones Erik is used to seeing.

  
The one thing in sync with the rest of the royal wing is the ever-present Dora Milaje as he walks alongside Ayo. Their destination is an unassuming door to the right, which is opened automatically at their approach. The younger guard bows to both Ayo and Erik before they step into a medium size office.

  
Erik enters to see the entire back wall covered in the palace’s traditional stained-glass windows. In front of the glass is a wooden desk, carved with designs of panthers at the legs. Ramonda is standing behind the desk holding a teacup and calmly sips as he approaches.

  
“Sit,” she speaks calmly gesturing with her hand.

  
Erik chooses a cream tufted chair to the right in front of the desk. The other chair to his left is still empty.

  
“I see Ayo has dressed your wounds,” starts Ramonda examining Erik’s face and body.

  
Erik's eyes follow Ayo as she bows and exits before looking at the Queen.

“Yea, but it still hurt.”

  
Ramonda smiles, almost too sweetly. “Your wounds would’ve hurt more if she had not assisted you.” She places her cup down on the desk. “I’m a little astonished the way you and T’Challa handled yourselves earlier.”

  
“Well-”

  
“After several years of not seeing each other, I would have preferred your interactions to be more...peaceful.”

  
Erik licks his lip unconsciously and winces when he agitates the cut. In honesty, he feels like there was no other way for him and T’Challa to greet each other after so long being apart. A confrontation was always automatic in their interactions, even when they were children. But he won't tell that to Ramonda.

  
“This morning's meeting will make matters more complicated-“ she stops the moment T’Challa walks into the room.

  
He wears the same pants but has changed his ripped top to a cotton tan shirt. The prince bows at his mother before glancing at Erik and sitting in the seat to the Alpha's left. The door closes behind them leaving the three alone.

  
“Glad for you to join us, my son.”

  
The Omega nods nervously. “Mother.”

  
“I was just explaining to N’Jadaka my displeasure at your violent display towards each other this morning.”

  
Ramonda’s comment meets silence, and Erik suddenly feels like a little kid getting sent to the principal's office. He never liked that feeling.

  
“In fact,” she says raising an elegant eyebrow. “You both should be old enough to know better than to start a ruckus in the middle of brunch let alone in the palace.”

  
Again, the silence is deafening. Ramonda folds her arms like she doesn’t expect an answer. to “I want to be clear that I condemn this sort of behavior, especially from members of the royal tribe who should be setting a prime example to others in Wakanda!”

  
The Queen mother's voice drops low. “There is absolutely no time for immature theatrics from a prince and a royal! Do you both understand?”

  
They stay quiet.

“Speak!” She commands and causes both of them to jump.

  
Erik clears his throat trying to hide the flinch. “Yes, ma’am.”

  
T’Challa bows his head. “Yes, mother.”

  
She looks at both of them for a few seconds, eyes narrow before picking up her tea and sipping. To Erik, Ramonda doesn’t seem satisfied with their responses, but she chooses to sit down and change the subject.

“Now, I know you both haven’t seen each other for a while, but I will not deal with this sort of behavior based on what was planned.”

  
T’Challa looks up curiously. “Planned?”

  
“It’s imperative that you two settle pass differences-“

  
“He left, what is there to settle?” comments T’Challa crossing his arms.

  
Erik growls. “Don’t talk like I’m not here.”

  
“I'm sure in a few days you won't be.”

  
“Look you little-“

  
“I will not listen to y-“

  
“You got no fuckin’ choice, princess!”

  
“Don’t call me that!”

  
“Quiet!” Yells Ramonda, she rubs her temples. “You both are too damn old for this nonsense!” Ramonda straightens up. “What I am about to say to you will go uninterrupted until I finish, do I make myself clear?”

Erik nods, and from his right he sees T’Challa bowing his head in understanding. From her desk, Ramonda opens a drawer and reveals a thick bound document tied with string and leather. She drops it unceremoniously on the glossy-wooden surface in front of them with a heavy thump.

  
“I hope you two know what this is…”

  
Erik blinks. “A lot of paper,” he chuckles gazing at the pages.

  
“It’s a binding document,” answers T’Challa. Always the perfect student.

  
“Of course it is kitty cat..”

  
“I told you not to-“

  
“What did I say?” snaps Ramonda. They both go quiet again. “Yes, it IS a binding document and does both of you know what that is?”

  
T’Challa quickly begins. “It follows Wakandan tradition back to our ancestors of recording significant events that relate to the tribes of Wakanda. Way back before tech-“

  
“You see waaay back before Wakanda developed its all-mighty technological civilization they recorded documents on papyrus paper with ink and leather binding,” interrupts Erik with a grin. “Even though that’s a bit old fashion nowadays, it is still used on documents related to matters of state or the Panther tribe...along with it recorded digitally.”

Erik tilts his head cockily at the frowning prince. “Whatever you dish out don’t think I can’t match.”

  
He can see T’Challa biting the inside of his lip in irritation; it makes Erik warm all over.

  
“So what’s so special that it needs a binding document to be created?” askes Erik looking back at the Queen Mother.

  
She looks thoroughly impressed with them both. Erik can’t tell if it’s from answering the question correctly or lack of yelling from him and T’Challa.

  
“Yes,” T’Challa grudgingly agrees. “That is a great question. Why was such a document created, mother?”

  
Ramonda presses a button on the side of the desk that lights up blue and a small screen emerges in front of her. She taps lightly on the thin piece of glass for a few moments before flicking images to the top of the screen. Several holograms appear in front of them, all laced with a golden light and clear to read...for some.

  
Erik rapidly blinks and reaches into his cargo pants for his canvas-glasses case. Still squinting he perches gold-framed glasses on is nose and blinks. To his right he sees T’Challa staring at his appearance and puckers his lips at the attention. The Prince rolls his eyes before going back to reading the holograms. Erik hates reading shit like this, the language is always confusing, and he finds the same goes in this instance as well. The Alpha tries to reread a few lines a jibberish again, but only one word sticks out.

  
“Union?”

  
Ramonda is sitting back looking at each man’s reactions. “Yes,” she responds.

  
“All this shit means nothing to me,” he turns to T’Challa who is still reading. “What about you kitten?”

  
“Don’t call me that,” the Omega automatically answers still reading. “I am confused about the wording as well, mother. Or is that on purpose?”

  
“The document was created several years back with one outcome,” replies the Queen and she turns to Erik. “It is an understanding between two families for a union.”

Erik brows raise. “Union of..?”

  
The woman smiles at them. “Betrothing.”

  
Erik frowns before glancing at T’Challa. The other's eyes flicker to him and back at Ramonda. Then it clicks.

  
T’Challa sputters. “Wha-I don’t-No, ” he glances at Erik. ”Mother, you can't be serious??"

  
Erik tilts his head curiously. “No shit-fo’ real?”

  
The Queen clears her throat. “The betrothal was confirmed after your run in with the Desturi all those years ago,” she looks back and forth at both. “But N’Jobu was the one that purposed it first.”

  
Erik shakes his head thinking. “My dad? But why would he…”

  
“Your father presented the idea to King T’Chaka a few days after you arrived back from America. N’Jadaka, you had visited your mother for the summer that trip...”

Erik's mind instantly centers on a conversation in the jet the night he left Oakland...

 

_‘His father nods. “You riled up someone you hate by kissing them?”_

 

Erik blinks speechless. Ramonda continues. “At first T’Chaka was skeptical of you two developing something other than platonic, but he saw a potential bond from your near miss with the Desturi...”

 

_‘Erik glances around at everyone and automatically halts at T'Chaka, who is staring at him deep in thought. The look isn't aggressive, but it's borderline calculating…’_

 

_"N'Jobu," speaks the king again and causes Erik to look up. T'Chaka still hasn't lifted his gaze from him.’_

 

_"I would like to discuss the proposal you mentioned a few weeks ago if you still are agreeable to it," T'Chaka finally turns to Erik's father with a slight lift of his eyebrow. "Perhaps it will take care of some of our problems with the Desturi..."_

 

Erik blinks again…motherfucker.

 

“It was clear you two liked each other at the time,” he hears Ramonda say. “We even encouraged your bonding…”

 

_‘Ramonda turns to Erik."Do you mind attending to the Prince for a bit until I return N'Jakada?"_

 

_‘He looks at the door and back at the two women both waiting for what his answer will be. Erik doesn't know why, but his instincts begin to flare like he's missing something…_

 

And that moment in the room.

 

_‘T'Challa moves back towards the center of the mattress. Once Erik settles, he grabs for T'Challa and wraps his arms around his torso finding a comfortable spot in the many pillows. At the contact, T'Challa sighs in content and presses his face to Erik's shoulder._

 

_"Does it feel better?" asks Erik quietly._

 

_He feels a nod. "Yea...thank you."_

 

Erik feels something inside his chest stutter. He looks to T’Challa who is eyeing him for the first time with something other than irritation or hatred. Maybe he remembers too.

“So, we are supposed to get...engaged?” asks T’Challa breaking the silence.

“No, you are already engaged,” responds Ramonda.

At that moment the doors burst open, and Aunt Ramila comes huffing in. She looks the same, with more greying along her temples. Ramila's eyes search the occupants of the room until they land on Erik. Still out of breath, she nods clumsily to the Queen Mother who's looking more amused than offended at the interruption.

”Pardon my intrusion, my Queen, ” she hurries over to the surprised Alpha.

Erik can only get out a questionable, ”Auntie?” before he's smothered face first in Ramila’s full chest as she pulls him into a tight embrace.

”I just got word of your return!” shrieks Ramila and she tightens her hold on his head rocking him back and forth. Erik can only get out smothered sounds and muffles as he tries to return the awkward embrace while attempting to escape Ramila’s death grip.

  
”You've been gone so long, boy!” she continues, and Erik stops his struggling. He knows that he won't get out of Ramila’s hug until she decides to let go. If he dies in the process from suffocation, so be it.

Erik goes back to blindly patting her shoulder.

 

\------

 

It turns out that the vast room Ayo had escorted Erik to is his new quarters. He passes the lounge with leather couches into the central atrium. The next room is all dark woods mixed with fresh cool colors and accented with oranges. The lounge's balcony connects to the bedroom, and he looks outside as the rain continues to fall.

  
In just an hour Erik feels his sense of control slipping away to nothing. He shouldn't expect anything less from Wakanda. Here, his life is not his own; there's always a path. The Alpha in him hates this, hates the cage, but there is also a simmer of ratification of being tied to such a healthy Omega. Even though apart of Erik wants to doubt his father's instincts, he finds N’Jobu’s assumption was not entirely unwelcome.

  
Erik admits that he had a weird love/hate fascination with T’Challa when he was younger. The feeling has grown through the years as Erik’s matured, but being here...in Wakanda brings back a few of those past tendencies. T’Challa is still gifted with riling him up. It's clear based on this morning altercation and even the recent meeting with Queen Ramonda. It worries Erik, and he wonders how much power the Omega still holds on him after so long.

  
Blinking out of his thoughts, Erik chooses to push the bombshell that is his future mate to the back of his mind. He explores his dwelling and catalogs four extra rooms from the one he had before. The additional bedrooms are an office, study and two rooms lightly furnished with chairs and tables. Erik wonders if he can make use of the useless spaces in his own way.

He also explores his new bathroom, which is significantly larger than his old one and has a large bath molded into the floor. Light marble surrounds it, rimmed with polished black stone; Erik thinks it could be Obsidian. Close by is also a large glass shower equipped with five nozzles and a long marble bench inside. 

Opposite of the shower is a separated section that has a toilet and two sinks. The theme continues with white marble and obsidian. He also sees hints of gold along the trim and integrated carved statues of panthers.

Impressive. Erik chooses to use the shower first.

 

\------

 

It becomes common knowledge around the palace that T’Challa and Erik are betrothed. The Alpha and Omega are still not seeing eye-to-eye, but Queen Ramonda and Aunt Ramila have the habit of pushing them together any chance that’s available.

The first attempts are not successful.

Both men end up bleeding and bruised. Erik gets most of the licks because of his big mouth and provoking T’Challa; it's just too easy to do. He realizes Ayo wasn’t lying when she warned about T’Challa going bat-shit crazy when he is angry.

  
The fighting tames after two weeks, and Erik is already adjusting well to Wakandan life again. He decides to turn one of his extra rooms into a personal fitness center; with a punching bag, weights, and treadmill. The other is regrettably transformed into a yoga/zen studio which pisses Erik off. Compliments of Princess Shuri, who claims it will help him relax. Ironically. The room collects sunlight and dust.

  
Erik ends up using the fitness room exclusively and like when he was in the JSOC unit; he trains early morning and late at night. It’s early morning, 23 days in Wakanda and Erik is just finishing a morning session with his handy punching bag when he steps into the main room to find T’Challa sitting on the edge of his bed. Erik checks the clock on the side table and reminds himself he shouldn’t be surprised that the Omega is up at seven am in the morning.

He walks over.”You lost?”

T’Challa straightens at his approach, legs slightly splayed open.”I thought we should talk about a few things…”

  
Erik again glances at the clock. ”At seven am in the morning?”

  
”I do not see the purpose of your complaining if you are already awake.”

  
Erik scratches his chin. ”Well, you' interrupting my morning routine. So talk quick.”

  
T’Challa bristles at his frankness. A familiar glare comes back which causes Erik to smile. The Alpha turns away and starts taking off his armbands and setting them on a large dresser in the corner.

  
”I wanted to discuss our current situation, ” the Omega starts. ”I think it's been humored long enough.”

  
Erik turns. ”Humored?”

  
”A betrothing is an archaic settlement. I'm surprised you haven't protested about it.”

  
”Is it ’cause you I assume I don't want it.”

  
T’Challa frowns. ”Of course you don't, ” he answers. ”And playing along isn't helping matters. The ceremony of warrior falls approaches as each day goes by-”

  
”Why would I not want it?” asks Erik cutting T’Challa’s rant. He peels off his sweaty shirt as he walks closer to the Prince.

  
T’Challa eyes zero in on Erik's bare torso as he approaches. The Alpha can see T'Challa's nostrils flare and the hesitant curiosity in his face. Erik gives a predatory smile before peeling off his shorts and briefs in one go. T’Challa sucks in a sharp breath and turns his head away from Erik’s nakedness.

  
”Do you have no shame?!” he bites out glaring at the wall.

  
Erik laughs. ”You should know that question already.”

  
The Alpha steps closer until he's bracketed between T’Challa’s legs. The other gives a quick glance at him, focusing on his chest before returning to the wall.

  
”The scars…”

  
”A gift from a tribe called the Mursi, ”explains Erik. ”I stayed with them a few weeks before I made my way here.”

  
T’Challa nods still looking away. ”Again about the betrothal-”

  
”Again why do you think I wouldn't want you?”

  
T’Challa snaps his neck so quick back at Erik the Alpha wouldn't be surprised if he got whiplash.

  
”You made it clear years ago you wanted no part of Wakanda and those in it.”

  
”You don't know why I left.”

  
”Correct, I never knew because I was never told.”

  
Erik licks his lips and moves his torso towards T’Challa. The Omega unconsciously leans slightly back to keep as much space between them.

  
”That doesn't mean I wouldn't want to be yo’ mate...to breed you, ” he can see a flush blossoming on T’Challa’s cheeks. ”And don't play dumb, you know we're compatible.”

  
The prince looks down, and Erik can almost see the wheels turning in his mind to that day of T'Challa's first heat.

  
”We will make each other miserable, ” the Omega argues.

  
Erik reaches his hand behind T’Challa’s neck and steps closer. T’Challa blinks long lashes rapidly as he shifts his eyes away from Erik’s face to his bare lower body.

  
”Or maybe we will fuck the aggression out of each other.”

  
T’Challa glares. ”That's childish and unrealistic.”

  
Erik laughs. ”Kitty, I got a lot of stamina and pent-up energy, it's hella true.”

  
”Don't call me that.”

  
”I'm gonna ignore that last statement, ” Erik’s hand tightens around T'Challa's neck. 

  
”You're so crude.”

  
”You know you like it."

  
T’Challa leans closer to Erik, eyes hard. ”Its an annoyance.”

  
”Lier, ” grins Erik before leaning in and smashing his lips into T’Challa’s. Grasping T’Challa’s neck helps with leverage as the Alpha pushes his tongue between full lips and ravages the Prince's mouth.

  
Apart of Erik did this to cause a reaction, and to see if he would get away with stealing a chaste kiss... Well, it was supposed to be chaste, but now tasting the Omega's lovely mouth, Erik finds himself sucking and licking; trying to explore as much as possible. He feels T’Challa’s hands instantly go up to his chest, hands balled into fists but no retaliation. All Erik can feel is the pressure of the arms as he moves closer between T’Challa’s legs.

  
His other hand lands on the lower of T’Challa’s back. With little strength, he pulls the Omega toward him and tilts his pelvis closer to grind his bare cock into T’Challa’s clothed one.  
T’Challa tilts his head up and breaks the liplock with a moan. Erik can see his eyes are closed and lips wet with spit. The Alpha feels heat pool down to his groin.

”You see kitty, ” he whispers into T’Challa’s mouth. ”I know you feel that.” And he rubs more into the prince to prove his point.  
  
T’Challa’s eyes flutter open, and his hands relax against Erik’s chest. He starts to shake his head. ”Lust isn't a right way to start something of this nature."

  
”You thinking way too hard on this kitty-cat.”

  
Erik grinds more before latching onto T’Challa’s mouth again. After a few seconds, he feels pressure on his chest from T’Challa pushing him away. He reluctantly backs off but remains in the Omega's space.

  
”We need to focus and talk about this.”

  
Erik rolls his eyes. ”What now?”

  
”This isn't a casual fling N’Jadaka; we would be bonded for life.”

  
”And?”

  
T’Challa sputters. ”And I know that's not what you want.”

  
Erik disagrees, but he doesn't want to say it. His fascination with T’Challa has grown not dwindled. Thinking about it, Erik would probably kill anyone else that would try to take the Omega.

  
”You think you know so much, but you don't.”

  
T’Challa’s eyebrows lift. ”Enlighten me.”

  
Erik glares and pushes himself back. He takes a few steps away, still naked, cock jutting out aimed at T’Challa but he doesn't care.

  
He sees T’Challa glance at his body and clears his throat looking away. ”This cannot be…” the prince starts.

  
”It will.”

  
T’Challa frowns and goes to stand. ”This isn't a game.”

  
”I didn't say it was.”

  
”You are too casual with this.”

  
”You think I’m too casual with this.”

  
”We have to break it off.”

  
Erik snarls. ”No, ” he says as he crowds T’Challa.

  
The Omega is radiating aggression at Erik’s defiance. The Alpha can see T'Challa biting the inside of his lip out of habit.

  
”You will regret this; I know you will, ” he warns darkly before storming off back into the lounge and out of his quarters.

  
Erik shakes his head; face calm. ”No, I won't.”

 

\------

 

T’Challa is a stubborn ass, and Erik doesn't know how much this will affect him until the next meet up with Queen Ramonda the following day. It's an official event because a weak T’Chaka is present laying comfy in bed and nearby are also his Aunt Ramila along with a few from the Taifu Ngao. It turns out that his injuries are still healing and T’Chaka gladly is handing the throne to T’Challa as Erik predicted.

  
That's not the problem. The issue is the warrior falls.

  
”Being his future mate, I should have a say in this...or at least some participation, ” he growls at the room.

  
The council nods in approval, but T’Challa is steadfast and stubborn and won't budge.

  
”It is my choice, ” he says.

  
Erik catches an underline of smugness in the Omega's tone that doesn't settle well with his inner Alpha.

  
”You doing this out of spite," accuses Erik. 

  
”I am doing no such thing, ” the Omega denies.

  
Erik’s clenches his jaw. ”That’s some bullshit.”

  
”Erik!” whispers Ramila looking appalled at his language.

  
He doesn't bother holding back his displeasure as he continues to square off against his future mate.

  
”I should have the right to fight, ” he starts up again.

  
The argument has been going back and forth with few people putting in opinions. But ultimately it's between him and T’Challa, the heir to the throne. The disagreement has to do with the challenge of warrior falls. Any challenger can step forth from a proper bloodline and fight for T’Challa’s hand. Which Erik already knew, but T’Challa being a spiteful asshole is forbidding Erik from fighting any of the challengers. The prince has decided to accept the responsibility alone, which is not unheard of, but definitely not the norm.

  
To Erik, it feels like a solid ’fuck you.’

  
And no one can overrule his decision, not even T’Chaka who watches the verbal tennis match with high interest.

  
”I'm fighting, ” Erik pushes again.

  
T’Challa looks eerily calm at him. ”You will not, and you will control yourself if you want to attend.”

  
Erik licks his lips and turns away before he breaks something. He catches the eye of W’Kabi and Okoye, and they actually seem to look at him with pity.

 

\------

 

Three days later the challenge begins. Erik sits next to a standing Shuri and Ramonda and makes sure to glare at every single eligible Alpha and Beta tribe member. He doesn't know if it's working, but it makes him feel better to show some authority.

His left eye has a shiner from a late night altercation with T’Challa, and he wears it like a brand on his skin. As he pouts, a Wakandan jet appears above the resting place of the falls. It opens to reveal his Omega in traditional paints and garb as he walks to the middle of the ceremonial grounds. The Prince also has a new wound along his face gifted by Erik, a split lip.

  
Erik admits the Omega looks good, less prim and proper and more like a warrior. As the ceremony begins, there's no need to devoid the royal of the heart-shaped herb; the black panther will be entitled to them both after they bond, so the priest, Zuri, calls for the challenge to begin.

...and boy do they come.

  
Erik grits his teeth through it all. Two Beta brothers challenge from the mine tribe, an Alpha from the river tribe and even one from the merchant. They all fight hard, some aggressively, but in the end T’Challa makes them yield. The fall of each one dials down Erik's anger, but he finds himself pacing back and forth; prowling like a cat each time a strike lands on the future king.

  
The border tribe decides not to challenge much to Erik’s surprise. He secretly breathes a sigh of relief as he scans over T'Challa. The Omega looks exhausted, with wounds and bruises littering his body. But he still stands strong, holding himself regally as always. After the last fighter falls, Zuri walks over to him with the champion necklace in his hands. Zuri is about to place it around T'Challa's neck when a loud chanting is heard from the bowels of the falls.  
  
Everyone looks around in confusion as the sound grows louder. Several giant men and women, with painted bodies and wearing furs, emerge from the darkness. As the chants continue, Erik makes out one massive warrior wearing an ape mask.

  
“Jabari,” whispers Queen Ramonda.

  
Shuri shakes her head. “What are they doing here?”

  
A massive roar rings out, and the one wearing the mask lifts it from his face showing familiar features. Erik curses, M’Baku.

  
”I've come to challenge, ” the giant man speaks.

  
T’Challa looks slightly taken aback but reaches for a shield among the water.

  
”And you know what is to be won?” the prince asks still skeptical of why they have emerged.

  
M’Baku smiles and scans the Omega’s body from bottom to top. ”Indeed, ” he replies.

  
Erik isn't having it. He steps closer to the edge of the water. ”Hey! You better fuckin’ watch yo’self.”

  
Both turn to him, along with everyone in attendance. For a second M’Baku look like he’s contemplating who he is, until seconds later his eyes light up.

  
”Lost one!”

  
”Its Erik, ” he barks back.

  
”You’ve found your way after all, ” the other Alpha continues ignoring Erik’s correction. He looks between him and T’Challa. ”You are the betrothed??”

  
Erik licks his lips and hunches his shoulder still glaring. M’Baku gives out a light laugh. ”You've done well, ” and his eyes lock back on T’Challa.

  
He moves closer to the center of the pool, still looking at the Omega. ”Whatever outcome this brings, we should talk after, ” comments M'Baku glancing at Erik before going into a defensive stance.

  
T’Challa looks at Erik with confusion; the Alpha knows there will be questions later, but right now his eyes are glued to the current challenge. This fight is by far the hardest. Jabari warriors flank M’Baku while the Dora Milaje circle behind T’Challa ready with spears out. Erik's muscles flex painfully hit by hit. It's clear that M’Baku has brutal strength going for him. But T’Challa has stamina on his side and throws punches as much as he gets them. They both seem evenly matched, but the Omega gets the upper hand by breaking M’Baku’s mask, stunning him and putting him in a headlock.

After a few seconds the Alpha yields.

  
The crowd cheers and M’Baku is carted off by his brethren. They leave quickly. T’Challa looks exhausted but still shows he’s not hurt badly and smiles at Zuri when the priest place's the shell necklace around the Omega's neck. Erik is suddenly pushed into the pool by Ayo. He splashes clumsily in the water and looks back at her pissed; she tilts her head which causes him to look back. Already Zuri is there, with another shell necklace in his hand. Erik hardly has time to bow, before it's slipped around his neck too. The crowd cheers.

  
Erik walks up to T’Challa. ”Still think not letting me fight was worth it?” he asks gazing at the Omega’s wounds.

  
T’Challa smiles tiredly. ”I was proving a point.”

  
”Which was?”

  
”I don't need you to fight for me.”

  
Erik blinks with surprise. ”Based on my old and new bruises from you, that seems like a given kitten.”

  
T’Challa wipes some droplets of water from his face. ”It was more for everyone else.”

  
Erik rolls his eyes. ”Very theatrical.”

  
”I still think this isn't a good idea, our mating.”

  
Erik grabs his Omega’s neck. ”Well, it's my job to assure you otherwise.”

  
”Intercourse will not help.”

  
”Says you."

  
T’Challa scowls, and Erik pulls him closer. He leans in and gives the Omega a lingering kiss. It causes T’Challa’s eyes to close and to lean into Erik unconsciously. The Alpha is about to deepen the kiss when there's a piercing pain that stabs sharply along his upper shoulder. Erik staggers releasing T’Challa immediately as the pain increases. Another sharp feeling blossoms on his lower torso. Erik collapses to his knees as he reaches to feel what is causing his agony.

  
His hand hits a wooden rod, and suddenly Erik registers screaming and shouting around him. T’Challa is trying to pull him up, and as Erik turns to the falls, he sees several warriors dressed in orange robes with painted faces fighting with the Dora and others from different tribes.

He stands up entirely, and T’Challa pulls him further away. ”It's the Desturi!”

  
Erik breath comes out raspy. ”Fuck, ” he grits his teeth. ”What did they hit me with?”

  
T’Challa looks behind him. ”Some sort of spear.”

  
Erik curses again and yells when the Omega pulls out the one stuck in his upper shoulder.

  
”Warn me first!” he yells panting. 

  
T’Challa says nothing before pulling the other spear out with a quick yank. Again Erik lets out an agonizing yell; it fuckin’ hurts, and he leans heavily on T'Challa to collect himself.

  
By now, civilians have been ushered away from the fighting into the tunnels of the falls. The different tribes are still fighting to fend them off. A few Desturi make it pass the ranks and hurtle themselves at him and T’Challa. Grabbing the spear that was seconds ago stuck in his back, Erik blocks two Alphas blades before retaliating. Next, to him, T’Challa fights another pair of Desturi with the other spear. Erik notices right away that the Desturi fight with powerful blows and numbers.

  
Erik’s shakes his head as his vision starts to double. He's starting to feel sluggish, probably from blood loss, but doesn't back down as more come to fight. He can see in the corner of his eye, T’Challa struggling; already fatigued from his day of challenges. Miraculously they clear them, but by the end, T’Challa and Erik are holding up each other.

Erik looks to one of the openings of the tunnel and sees two men standing watching the attack. One wears several necklaces of beads, with a painted face, but instead of all orange robes, he has a purple sash around his waist. He looks to be the leader, watching, regal and doing jack-shit. The one next to him seems like a fighter based on his stance. His body is coiled like a snake ready to strike hovering near the first man, like a bodyguard.

The guard's lower face is covered with a shawl. Erik sees the leader tilt his head slightly back to say something to the guard and the other listen's before responding. He pulls his cloak down to reveal his face and Erik’s heart stops. It's just a profile, but something Erik dreams about it often...what he’s been searching for a long time. But this face looks different somehow, older and sharper.

  
Erik would’ve tripped if T’Challa wasn’t helping him. He coughs feeling thick liquid coming from his throat. The Alpha doesn't care as he wipes his chin, pulling back his fingers to reveal red. He's still staring at the man...

  
“Pops?” He rasps out. 

  
T’Challa looks up to where Erik is staring. “It can’t be…” the Omega whispers.

  
Erik stands up straighter; his vision is getting dizzier. “N’Jobu!” He yells louder and both Alpha’s turn, along with Okoye and Ayo who hear him.

The head Alpha frowns at Erik and whispers something to N’Jobu. Erik’s father doesn’t show any recognition of who just called out his name. He looks at Erik then at T’Challa; face with no hint of familiarity. The head Alpha finishes his dialogue and N’Jobu gives a curt nod. Without hesitation, N'Jobu grabs a spear tethered to his back and throws it in Erik and T’Challa’s direction.

  
Ayo and Okoye immediately jump to action and try to block it, but miss. Erik sees it hurtling toward them and automatically curves his body into T’Challa to cover him. At the quick movement, T’Challa loses his balance and starts to fall.

Erik holds tight to him but doesn’t realize how close they are to the edge of the cliff. The Alpha tries to plant his feet, but it’s too late. N'Jobu's spear skims Erik's side forcing more momentum as he still clutches T'Challa. They both plummet off the cliff side into the mist.

 

\------

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yea, so that just happened. I had to do it and I'm not sorry. On another note, I did plan to expand this universe. If anyone has any ideas on what they want to read let me know!
> 
> Also, care to chat sometime? I'm on tumblr here  
> [tumblr here](https://something---sumthing.tumblr.com)


	7. Bed Rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Away in Jabariland

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I didn’t mean for this chapter to be so late, but yeah, still was...*sigh* There’s a lot of dialogue in this chapter and not much location changing. Sorry for missed grammar mistakes. I hope you like!
> 
> Also, care to chat sometime? I'm on tumblr here  
> [tumblr here](https://something---sumthing.tumblr.com)

The first thing Erik realizes when he reaches consciousness is it’s hard to open his eyes. He noticed the weight of them, as he tries to pry the lids to lift. It’s disturbing how his bodily functions do not want to obey him.

  
The second thing is the uncontrollable shivering that racks his body. He’s freezing everywhere and doesn’t know the reason, which causes Erik to work harder to get his body under control.

  
After a few attempts of fluttering and half blinks, Erik eyes open to bright white before quickly snapping them close. The light brings pain and seeps through his mind as the Alpha catalogs other aches deep-rooted under his skin. He tries again, this time squinting. He can make out darker forms along white now, blurry and unreadable as his eyes try to adjust.

  
Blinking helps. It brings moisture and allows Erik's eyes to restart after the many backfires. As his vision finally starts to focus, the darker globs clear to large granite stone along with coniferous trees. Erik realizes the white is snow. No wonder he’s so damn cold.

  
The quakes through his body continue, this time with a side of chattering along his jaw and teeth. He’s jostled back and forth unexpectantly and lets out a pained groan. It’s clear now that there is wood around him, and Erik seems to be moving, very slowly, but moving.

  
The Alpha is on his back, his head tilted to the side and he registers a thin blanket on top of his body. He tries to move his head to the left, but his vision swirls. Erik closes his eyes and breaths in and out slowly, seconds away from vomiting. He decides to turn his head--eyes still closed and blinks rapidly again to see his surroundings.

  
T’Challa.

  
He sees T’Challa a few feet away from him, covered in a quilted blanket. Erik frowns and tries to move his hand to touch him. He looks bad. The prince’s body is moving in time with whatever vehicle they are on, mouth slightly open. He is on his side, body limp and Erik can see one eye is large and swollen shut.

Erik tries to reach for him again, but everything feels like lead. Just swallowing is tough to accomplish. Dehydration. Trying to gulp causes him to have a coughing fit, which ignites pain in his lower body and chest. Erik finds once he starts he cannot stop and it’s suddenly hard to breathe.

The Alpha still gazes at T’Challa during his fit, but his eyes start to blur and leak down his cheeks. The trees and granite become blobs again, and everything blends to darkness.

 

\-------

 

When Erik wakes up again, he feels more stable. It’s not difficult to focus like before as he blinks a few times and turns his head cautiously. While accessing his body woes, Erik sees a room, well furnished. The surface he is laying on is a large bed, with layers of fur draped over his body.

  
To the left is a stone carved fireplace, stocked and lit. On the bedside is a medium wooden table, an everyday clay pitcher on top with matching cup. On the right are large panel windows; all covered with tan drapery. He can see through a little opening sky, rock, and snow. Erik is in the mountains.

  
The Alpha blinks back to his injured body and lifts thick animal furs to reveal bandages along his torso and right leg. He has another set of strips along his left wrist as well as his upper shoulder. The fall, the spears. His mind suddenly flashes to a swollen-eyed T’Challa and Erik frantically looks around the room for the Omega.

  
“T’Challa?” he gasps out with a weak voice. Erik clears his throat which causes another coughing fit. He starts to remember the snow, the cold and suddenly becomes more disoriented.

  
“T’Challa!” he yells louder heaving more breath.

  
From a door he didn’t see towards the front of the room, a woman wearing furs enters investigating the disturbance. All she does is look at Erik fully awake before rushing off yelling. Erik closes his eyes and inhales slowly, trying to calm down. By the time he opens them, he can hear multiple voices shouting and a familiar large man comes striding into the living space.

  
“Erik!” yells M’Baku as he steps forward.

  
At his sides are two men dressed in brown cotton robes along with fur decorating their shoulders.“M’Baku?”

  
“Yes, I am pleased you have woke. You were in bad shape when you were brought here,” the Alpha answers.

  
He sits at the foot of the bed and orders the two men beside him to assist. As Erik takes them in warily, his nose tells him they are both Betas. The two snap to the task; one with a beard looking over Erik's injuries starting with his wrist, and the other tall and lanky pouring water from the clay vase.

Erik is handed the glass and drinks it with little coaxing; too tired to be suspicious. He downs the drink like it’s a fuckin shot. After he swings it back, the Lanky-Beta pours more and urges again, Erik complies.

  
“You need water,” explains M’Baku looking at Erik quenching his thirst. “It was hard to give it to you when you were unconscious.”

  
At Erik’s fourth cup he stops. Bearded-Beta examining him moves to check his torso and back. “What happened?” speaks Erik, voice now lubricated and clear.

  
“You were found in the flowing river by one of our fishermen,” explains M’Baku. “We are normally vegetarians but partake in fish during tribal ceremonies like our ancestors once did. He was catching for such an event when he found you floating along the bank.”

  
Erik flashes to the cliff.

  
“Where’s T’Challa?”

  
M’Baku frowns. “In another room being tended, he has worse injuries than you.”

  
Erik comprehends the news bit by bit. He wants to see him, wants the Omega to be near.

  
“What happened to you?” asked M’Baku curiously.

  
Erik can see the two Betas also listening closely, equally interested in the current change of events.

  
“You mean you don’t know?”

  
“Usually gossip travels like the wind in Wakanda, but in this circumstance, we’ve heard nothing, which is unsettling.”

  
Erik rubs his brow. “We were attacked.”

  
“By whom?”

  
“The Desturi.”

  
M’Baku sucks in a breath. “Surely they cannot be so bold as to interrupt a sacred ceremony?”

  
“Sorry to disappoint bro... but they came in kickin' and screamin'.”

  
M’Baku looks startled at first, then glares. “Blasphemous.”

  
“The attack was several minutes after you left,” added Erik eyeing the other Alpha’s injuries.

He can see dark purple bruises along M’Baku’s face, and bandages are binding below his ribs. The other is not wearing the usually wooden-metal armor. Instead, his furs drape around his waist.

  
“Where’s T’Challa?” Asks Erik again.

  
“Like I said, in another room getting treatment.”

  
“Bring him here.”

  
M’Baku tilts his head curiously. “You are giving orders to me Wakanda _king_?”

  
Erik stares, trying to ignore the title that was just bestowed. Apart of him feels like he should be polite, after all, he is a guest...or prisoner -- it's all how you look at the situation. But he’s also in a strange place with equally strange people he hasn’t figured out yet. Having an Omega in an unfamiliar location is not ideal for him and Erik wants T’Challa by his side to watch.

  
“I need him,” he says without blinking.

  
And the large man laughs. “Do you not trust me?”

  
Erik’s frown deepens. “I don’t trust anyone around my Omega.”

  
M’Baku’s eyebrows lift but his face still holds mirth. “Fair point,” he gestures to the two Betas attending Erik. “Bring him here.”

  
Both exit the room leaving the two Alpha’s alone. “So you are a royal? Surprising,” asks M’Baku.

   
Erik shakes his head. “Nah,” he begins. “My branch has no relation to the royal family. We’re jus’ of the Panther Tribe.”

  
“Why did you not speak this when we met?”

  
Erik laughs. “I had no idea of knowin’ if you would pick a fight.”

  
M’Baku tilts his head back and forth, thinking. “I suppose you are correct,” his smile drops. “So explain more about the attack.”

  
“What’s to tell?”

  
“Were they large in number?”

  
Erik’s blinks away from M’Baku and looks to the fire. “Probably over a dozen.”

  
“What were they doing?”

  
“Fightin’ other tribes. Most who were able were trying to distract the Desturi from the crowds.”

  
The large man pauses. “They were attacking civilians.”

  
Erik nods still staring. “They tried, but the Dora Milaje was quick to get everyone to safety.”

  
M’Baku shakes his head looking angry. He stands from the bed and walks to the window. With a giant sigh, he pulls on the drapery to reveal more sunlight and scenery. Erik's eyes flutter at the light streaming in.

  
“They are the worse of people,” he turns to Erik. “They fight without honor. Did you recognize any of them?”

  
Erik’s mind quickly goes to N’Jobu his father who nearly killed them. He doesn’t want to face the reality of why and how N’Jobu came in the group's company. But Erik knows there are a time and place to get answers, whenever that may be.

  
The doors opening at the front of the room is a distraction Erik welcomes. The same two men come into the room carrying a bundle of furs. It takes Erik a second to realize one is holding a sleeping T’Challa. Erik scoots over as Bearded-Beta lays T’Challa down with much care. The pelts are placed by his side, making a barrier from the edge of the bed. Lanky-Beta places furs along the foot.

  
Erik lifts his blankets to drape over the Omega. He hisses when Bearded-Beta gaze lingers on the unconscious body. He even dares to brush his hand on T’Challa’s soft skin along his arm.

  
“Don’t make me fuckin’ break yo’ hand!” growls Erik.

  
M’Baku barks out a command, and ‘touchy’ Bearded-Beta leaves the room. The man still turns to look at T’Challa before exiting. Erik can see the worry in the other's eyes but doesn't care. He glares at the retreating figure and moves closer to T’Challa’s warm body. Brushing his thumb softly against a sharp cheekbone, Erik's inner Alpha settles and watches. Shaking his head slightly, even banged up and bruised the Omega still causes attention to himself.

Fuckin T’Challa. Erik turns to Lanky-Beta.

  
“You, what’s wrong with him?” he barks tilting his chin.

  
The other is pouring another cup of water but startles at the command. Lanky-Beta sets the pitcher on the side table next to the sleeping prince. “I’m not sure, the one attending him just left…”

  
“Well, there’s no way in heck he comin’ back. So start talkin’...”

  
The Beta moves closer with his eyes downcast. He glances at M’Baku before his gaze lands on T’Challa. Erik tightens his grip on the unconscious Omega; pulling him closer to his chest.

  
“I heard his body was failing from exhaustion when you both arrived. There was talk of putting him on ice to save him for a brief time-”

  
“Ice?” asks Erik looking to M’Baku.

  
“The ice would've preserved his body and kept him alive if we couldn’t treat his current ailments...thankfully we were able," the King explains. 

  
Erik curses and glances back down at the Omega. “And what are the ailments?”

  
Lanky-Beta shuffles. “Bruised ribs, a few flesh wounds on his thigh and arm...possibly a concussion,” the man answers. “And maybe eye trauma....”

  
Erik lowers his body and moves closer to the Omega. As the list goes on, he finds himself cradling the sleeping man and taking in large gulps of his scent. T’Challa smell is still lovely but very faint, and it worries Erik.

  
“When will he wake-up?” he asks still exploring...examining.

  
The man clears his throat, probably embarrassed at Erik’s open display but the Alpha could give two fucks. “It depends on the Omega. He will wake when his body chooses.”

  
Erik nods and presses his forehead to T’Challa’s; the swollen eye on the left has gone down slightly. “Kitty…” he whispers concern lacing his voice. “Is there anything else that can be done?” he asks lifting up his head to look at the two Jabari.

  
“We have herbs and medicine that is helping, Erik,” speaks M’Baku. “But rest is what will conquer in the end.”

  
Erik sighs impatiently. “Give it to me. I'll be attending to him from now on.”

  
Lanky-Beta looks concerned and turns to his leader in question. “You are not skilled in healing,” pipes M’Baku.

  
“You’d be surprised, Mountain-man.”

 

\------

 

Erik is dozing when he feels a shift near his side and sees the Omega groan and blink several times.

  
“T’Challa?” he calls but gets no answer. Instead, the Omega sighs stilling back to sleep.

Erik sit's up from the bed and stretches his torso. He walks to right and looks out the windows. From one open curtain, Erik can make out the Wakandan sunset. It feels warm, bright and intense at this altitude. He stares for a few moments before focusing back on the Omega slumbering.

That's when he notices on the other bedside table, a basket filled with creams, tonics, and herbs. It wasn’t there before, and Erik suspects it placed in the room while they napped. He walks over and inspects the contents. Opening and sniffing jars of different remedies.

  
“Oh good, you are awake.”

  
Erik turns to the voice, muscles coiling by instinct. He sees a man, with tan robes and wooden beads around his neck, wrists, ankles, and forearms.

  
“Who are you?”

  
The man bows. His hair is in a single braid starting from the top of his head going past his shoulders. He looks to be a few years older than Erik. The Alpha sniffs, an Omega.

  
“My name is Ebele. King M’Baku sent me,” he answers moving towards Erik. “He was concerned that you would not trust the Wakandan prince around anyone other than his gender.”

  
Erik nods licking his lips. “Smart guy,” he glances at a jar in his hands. “Did you leave this?”

  
Ebele nods taking the jar. “I was hoping to show you how to tend to the Omega since you requested to be his caregiver.”

  
“Yea, get to it.”

  
Ebele nods and looks into Erik's eye for a few moments--his inner Alpha bristles at the boldness of the stranger Omega not diverting his eyes out of respect. But before Erik can correct him, Ebele sets to work by first grabbing the basket and placing it next to T’Challa. He points out different jars and what they contain.

  
“This one helps with swelling,” he says after several explanations and handing a small jar to Erik. “For his eye.”

  
Erik dabs a few of his fingers into the cold green mush. T’Challa is laying on his back taking in even breathes. Erik carefully applies it to the swollen area. The puffiness has gone down, but a dark purple mark is emerging in its place. Now that Erik knows the function of each ointment, he doesn’t wait for Ebele to tell him how to use it.

  
This surprises the Omega. “You...are unexpected,” the other comments. 

  
Erik glances at him but says nothing at first. It’s not uncommon for him to be underestimated. Erik doesn’t care because he’s used to it and usually uses it to his advantage. But it’s the way Ebele looks at him…

  
“I’ve dealt wit’ a lot of wounds before I came back to Wakanda,” he explains. He continues to apply until finished, and T’Challa’s smell is masked--unfortunately.

  
He sets the basket on the side table and pulls the blankets back in place. Ebele watches as Erik goes about his business. After a brief few moments of awkward silence and the Omega staring at him, Erik addresses the Ebele.

  
“Anything else you wan’ to be tellin’ me?” he asks getting annoyed and slightly creeped out at this point.

  
The Omega stands. “You and the Prince, have you courted long?”

  
Erik cocks his head frowning. “Yea,” he partially lies. "Not that it’s any of yo' business. We started courting when we were kids.”

  
Ebele walks up to him, eyelashes fluttering way too much. “And you’ve stayed interested all this time?”

  
Erik looks puzzled at the Omega when the other steps closer. This has to be some sorta prank; it has too. Erik side step's him, not in the mood for this sort of game.

  
“Thanks for the 101 with the herbs, you can let yo’self out,” he starts. “And while you at it, ya'll have any extra clothes I can wear?”

  
Ebele still looks at him intently. “As you wish,” he nods and finally walks out. Erik just shakes his head. Creepy. He can’t wait to get out of this place.

  
Discarding his shirt and taking off dirty pants, Erik goes back to the bed and pulls T’Challa toward him. He lifts him with ease to drape on Erik’s chest and stares at the ceiling.

 

\------

 

This time Erik wakes up to commotion coming outside of the room. He just has time to rub his eyes before Nakia barges into the space, M’Baku on her tail along with Ebele and a few guards. They are all yelling, Nakia is speaking Swahili for some odd reason, while M’Baku’s booming voice tries to talk over her in another dialect Erik can’t catch.

  
He turns to T’Challa, who’s still out like a light. As the others argue, Erik takes a quick second to sniff the Omega’s neck. The smell is faint, but he breathes deep in comfort.

  
“Hey!” he barks out causing everyone to quiet and turn to him. “Is there a reason why you assholes are yelling at my door??”

  
Nakia smiles ear to ear ignoring his insult. “Thank Bast you’re alive!” she rejoices walking closer to Erik’s side. “We all thought you perished over the falls.”

  
Erik smiles sitting up throwing the blanket away. “You really surprised?”

  
“I suppose I shouldn’t be,” she sits and gazes at T’Challa. “Is he sleeping?”

  
Erik mood sombers at the question. “He hasn’t fully woke yet.”

  
Nakia smile falters, and she moves to the other side to inspect T’Challa. Erik can see the Beta’s eyes start to glisten as she takes in his injuries.

Nakia sighs and starts to take off her green shawl wrapped around her shoulders. The guards have already been ushered out the room leaving M’Baku and Ebele. The other Omega stares openly at Erik without filter.

  
“You bring some fresh clothes Mountain-man?”

  
M’Baku nods as reaches to Ebele and the other hands him a bundle of cloth. “How are you feeling?”

  
“Better, just sore.” Erik starts to get up. He grabs the extra clothes, ignores Ebele’s stare at his state of undress and turns to Nakia. “Can you watch him for a bit while I clean up?”

  
She nods getting comfortable at the foot of the bed. Erik wastes no time and goes to the washroom. The water feels good and he tries to carefully maneuver around his cuts and bruises. Erik first washes his hair. 

Several minutes later, M’Baku peaks in to give him a coarse salt looking substance and instructions how to use it. He also gifts him with small metal scissors.

  
Once Erik's refreshed he nearly chokes and swallows the salt--which isn’t salt apparently. He was told to combine it with water by M’Baku and gargle. The fizz is intense and spreads through every nook of his mouth. It tingles along his gums, tongue, and teeth until Erik can’t stand it anymore and spits it out. He immediately gurgles and spits out water again.

  
Making an inspection of his teeth in the mirror, Erik is surprised to see white and glistening enamel. In fact, his entire mouth feels clean, like he used a toothbrush.

Huh, cool trick.

After, Erik doesn’t waste time with excess grooming. He trims his beard before heading out wearing loose black pants. M’Baku and Nakia are still present, but the weird Omega is gone. They both turn to him when he approaches.

  
“You need help with you’re bandaging?” asks Nakia eyeing his bruises. Erik doesn’t have time to answer because she is already approaching him. Magically, Nakia has fresh dressings in her hand, and the basket of ointments is back at the foot of the bed.

  
“I’m surprised that Omega didn’t volunteer," chuckles Erik. 

  
Nakia raises an eyebrow. “He tried, but I sent him to get food,” she smirks. “He looked like he wanted to eat you alive.”

  
Erik rolls his eyes as she works. First starting with massaging a thick cream on his wounds and adding the strips.

  
“You will find Omegas here are a slight...aggressive than what you are used to in Wakanda,” comments M’Baku with a laugh.

  
“Fuck dude, you say that shit now?”

  
He's met with more laughter from the large man. “What’s the matter? Are you not used to demanding Omegas?”

  
Erik casts a mischievous smirk. “You really askin’ me that when you know who I’m supos’ to be mated too?”

  
He gets laughter again.

  
“So what’s up Nakia?” asks Erik turning back to the Beta. “What happened after we went over?”

  
“Though we were horrified you fell, it was a great distraction to get the upper hand against the Desturi. They seemed as shocked as we were when you went over the cliff.”

  
“You capture any?”

  
“Four, the rest retreated.”

  
“Are they anyone of importance?” Asks M’Baku.

  
Nakia shakes her head. “From what we have found out, they are a bunch of misfits. Two of the four captives are not native to the city.”

  
“Does that mean they are not from Wakanda?” questions Erik.

  
“They are, but it’s becoming clear that the Jabari aren’t the only ones that decided to go into isolation.”

  
“So you let sayin’ they been around for that long? How is it we haven't seen them?”

  
“It’s unclear, we are receiving mixed information, but Okoye thinks that’s a tactic on their part to confuse us. The one thing they are consistent on is their leader, T’Kan.”

  
Erik thinks back to warrior falls, the man with the purple sash. “It’s not hard remembering who that is, I think I saw him standing watching the fight,” he pauses frowning. “And his bodyguard?”

  
Nakia quiets, she’s giving Erik a ‘look,’ like she knows he won’t like what she’s about to say. “I saw a man Erik...who looked familiar.”

  
“Yea.”

  
“In the escape, he fought off Ayo to get free-“

  
“She okay?”

  
“Just minor bruises...but she confirmed that it’s N’Jobu.”

  
Erik turns away and walks to the fireplace. His hand's clench and jaw tighten. He lets out a low growl that rises into a frustrated yell. Nakia and M’Baku watch him, T’Challa still slumbers.

  
“N’Jobu?” Inquires the other Alpha.

  
Erik nods his head trying to blink away the moisture that has emerged.

  
“My father,” he starts explaining. “He went missin’ several years back; we never knew what happen’ to him.”

  
“He’s emerged in the Desturi?!”

  
“It would appear so,” agrees Nakia. “But he’s different. Something is off about him.”

  
Erik continues, expression cut like a stone. “Time does that to anyone. We haven’t heard from him in seven years.”

  
M’Baku is eyeing him carefully. “You think something may be influencing him?” He states still looking at Erik but talking to Nakia.

  
“It’s the reason I came, to ask for your help...that is; before you told me you found Erik and T’Challa.”

  
“Wakanda is asking for Jabari’s help? Hail Hanuman for his wonders…” the large King says skeptically.

  
Nakia rolls her eyes. “We have no time for this.”

  
“I beg to differ, we have all the time in my lands,” says M’Baku raising his eyebrows in a challenge. “You all flaunt technology and the ‘modern,’ yet here you are asking for the Jabari’s help because you have forgotten the old ways.”

  
Nakia tuts frowning into a scowl. Erik cocks an eyebrow and looks at M’Baku expectantly. “What exactly is being talked about here?”

  
“You know of the Black Panther?” The large man asked.

  
“Of course.”

  
“You know of the herb that makes one so?”

  
Erik nods slowly walking closer to the bed. Upon them bonding, T’Challa, and Erik are supposed to partake in the ceremony and consume the heart-shaped herb. Because of apparent complications, that didn't end up happening.

  
“You think the gods have not blessed us with other things that have equal power?”

  
“You saying there’s another herb out there that can explain why my father went rogue?”

  
“Possibly, botany has been lost to Wakandans and replaced with technology, but the old ways are still potent.”

  
Nakia rolls her eyes. “So you have ideas on what may have caused his behavior?”

  
M’Baku scratches his chin. “I do, but I don’t understand how the Jabari will remotely benefit from it.”

  
“You live in Wakanda too. This affects all of us,” she argues.

  
“That is best you can come up with?”

  
“We can make a deal,” says Erik breaking the bickering. “It won’t be full fledge until this one wakes from his beauty rest," he nods to T'Challa.  "But we can talk about what you want.”

  
Nakia’s eyes narrow. “Erik this isn-“

  
“That sounds promising enough to start,” interrupts M’Baku. “I will have my people start investigating the matter.”

 

Erik nods while Nakia fumes.

 

———

 

It’s another 32 hours before T’Challa wakes up-really wakes up. Erik is not there for it. He has been exploring the palace and surrounding area of the Jabari. Nakia has chosen to stay while they both recover and Erik feels safe to leave T’Challa in her care while he explores.

  
When T’Challa wakes, Nakia has left to grab a quick bite to eat. Erik is on his way back to the room when he hears a startled yelp and a thud coming from inside the room.

  
Automatically fearing the worse, he rushes into the room to see Ebele laid flat on the floor. T’Challa covered in bandages has him by the neck, kneeling. The other Omega is struggling and flailing as the Prince’s hand tightens.

  
Erik runs over to T’Challa and pulls him from the other Omega. He can hear Ebele give another pained sound as T’Challa’s hand is yanked from his neck. T’Challa growls but lets Erik pull him away. He is curious why he found them in such a position, but is happy to see his Omega awake.

  
“Good morning kitty,” he says wearing a dopey smile. Erik leans in and kisses T’Challa. That seems to get the Omega’s attention as he blinks his gaze to Erik. All he can see is clear big brown eyes. It’s a relief.

  
“Hey,” he greets again before kisses him longer. T’Challa let’s him but pushes away after they part. By this time Ebele is up on his feet grasping his neck. His creepy vibe is subdued, and he looks at T’Challa in utter terror.

  
“What happened?” asks Erik looking between the two.

  
T’Challa hisses and Ebele steps back. “Leave.”

  
The scared Omega doesn't need to be told again. Ebele exits, walking turned to running once he gets a few feet from the door. Erik turns to T’Challa tilting his head. He holds on to the Omega’s waist as the man's breath slows down.

  
“You gonna share with the class?”

  
T’Challa looks up with a glare and walks around Erik to the large pane windows.

  
“We fell,” he says after a few minutes moments of silence.

  
“Yea.”

  
The Omega’s eyes scan the outside in front of him. Somehow Erik figures T’Challa knows where they are located.

  
“Are you okay?” He hears.

  
Erik focuses back at the Prince. T’Challa looks slightly guarded, but the Alpha can read the worry in his eyes. T'Challa scans over Erik’s body at the damages.

  
“I’m good, jus’ got banged up. It’s more you kitty, you’ve been out of it for a while.”

  
“Don’t call me that,” he gets back, but it has no bite.

  
Erik licks his lips and sighs moving closer. “Can you let me have this one?” he whispers. He doesn't know why he wants to be in T'Challa's orbit, but he does. 

T’Challa still is guarded but allows Erik to close the distance between them. The Alpha wraps his arms around his waist and molds his body into T’Challa’s back. He places his chin on the other's shoulder and presses his nose to his neck. He inhales and fills his senses with T’Challa’s scent. It's full and potent, indicating a healthy Omega.

  
T’Challa settles back into his body and Erik heart flutters at the action. It's a small win.

  
”We are in the mountains with the Jabari?”

  
”Yea..”

  
”M’Baku has been accommodating?” asks T'Challa in mild disbelief.

  
”I don’t know what ya’ll did to piss him off, but he’s cool around me. Nakia keeps on picking fights tho.”

  
”The dislike is centuries in the making— and Nakia is here?”

  
”Yea, she had questions about the attack…about my dad.”

  
Erik starts swaying slightly, still holding T’Challa.

  
”So it wasn't a cruel vision, ” comments T’Challa. ”Your father lives?”

  
Erik nods and unconsciously tightens his wrap around the other. “Nakia thinks somethin’ may be influencing him. So she went to the Jabari for answers.”

  
”I'm surprised they agreed.”

  
”M’Baku agreed partially, but we still workin’ out compensation for his help.”

  
There are another few minutes of silence before T’Challa breaks it and turns in Erik’s arms. ”Are...are you okay?”

  
Erik assumes he’s referring to his father, but he doesn't want to scratch the surface on the queasiness in his stomach.

  
He decides to change the subject. ”Why were you chokin’ Ebele?”

  
T’Challa’s eyes harden. ”You know his name?”

  
Erik shrugs. ”I know a lot of names, but you didn't answer my question.”

  
T’Challa shifts his gaze down, and Erik sees right away that he's...pouting.

  
”Kitty-cat?”

  
Erik snorts when he gets a glare. The alpha takes hold of T’Challas chin and lifts so he can look into his eyes properly.

  
”I won't ask again, ” says Erik looking at T’Challa expectantly.

  
T’Challa mumbles and tries to turn his head. Erik’s grip on his chin tightens and holds. ”What?”

  
”He was sniffing your pillow, ” reveals T’Challa.

  
Erik's eyebrows go up in surprise. ”He what?”

  
”He was sniffing your pillow, ” repeats T’Challa louder.

  
”You serious?”

  
The Omega nods and Erik rolls his eyes and shakes his head. That fucking creepy-ass Omega. He looks back at T’Challa who's cheeks are slightly darker.

  
”And you attack him for what?”

  
The Omega looks confused by the question.

  
”I thought you said you didn't want to be bonded to me? That this was all a mistake.”

  
T’Challa’s blush deepens.

  
”You can't say somethin’ like that and cock block the next-”

  
”You want him???” the prince yells trying to push away.

  
Erik holds him steady. ”Come on babe, be serious.”

  
T’Challa stills his struggling.

  
”I told you we are going to be bonded. I don't get why you don't understand that.”

There is a pause after that and Erik is waiting for the other shoe to drop. 

  
”...you left.” the Omega says quietly.

  
And there it is. The root of it. Erik leaving Wakanda and not returning. Erik locking away anything about Wakanda in a simple wooden box; burying it deep. Forgetting. Ignoring. Along with T’Challa. He’s made his Omega insecure.

  
”And if I left again I would tell you, ” he admits because he doesn't want to sugar coat and lie. Erik knows he’s a ’wanderer,’ he can't deny it or change it.

  
It doesn't appease T’Challa. The other is all frowns and sorrowful eyes.

  
”I would tell you, ” he repeats. ”I would update you; maybe even steal you away to go with me...you been pampered and isolated long enough.” He flicks the other's nose and gets a small tilt to T’Challa’s mouth for the comment.

  
”But right now I don't plan on leaving anytime soon, you feel me?”

  
T’Challa looks away but nods his head as Erik releases his chin. He moves away, and Erik lets him. It’s not the end of this discussion, but Erik will let it go for now; apparently so will T’Challa.

  
”Besides I still need to pop that cherry of yours, ” adds Erik trying to lighten the mood and slapping the Omega’s ass as the other heads to the washroom.

  
T’Challa scrunches his face; probably disgusted by Erik's crude comment but the blush stays.

 

———


	8. Rut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It starts with an itch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! So there are a few changes in this chapter that you will probably notice. Firstly, the rating has changed...so you've been warned there are graphic adult themes ahead. Second is the first change of Pov.

It starts with an itch.

Waking up to cool undertones of blue and faint tints of yellow usually subdues Erik's inner Alpha, but not today. Instead, he wakes up with a restlessness hard to ignore. Erik doesn't know how to explain it, how to quench it, but it's there pestering him. Next to him is the space that would be his Omega, T'Challa.

The side of the large canopy bed is empty with no indication that the Omega was ever present. It's been that way for over a month. Erik ignores it. He leaves the bed, heads to the wash chambers and starts his morning routine.

It's all automatic and reminds the Alpha of times in service. Erik finishes in the washroom, dawns comfortable clothing; both Wakandan mixed with his personal style-- then heads to warm-up in the fitness room.

It's clockwork, the jabs, the skipping rope, the interval training. After, Erik grabs a small pouch and slings it over his shoulder. The Alpha also slips on his metal beaded bracelet and heads out.

The itch is still there.

Erik doesn't believe in rest for his morning ritual. He jogs to the training camp of the Hatut Zeraze and arrives by sunrise. The yellow rays dance along green landscape--it rivals the sunsets. As Erik enters the unassuming iQukwane, he descends the stairs of metal and vibranium to a large door.

His kimoyo bracelet scans the entrance, and the door opens with a 'hiss' to a large room leading to several tunnels. Along the walls are screens showing infrared subterranean passages, world news broadcasting stations, timezones, and maps.

The itch continues.

It's still the skeleton crew, Erik gets minimum bows as he heads to the furthest right tunnel that opens up to a large room filled with training equipment and a fighting ring in the center. Only one person is present practicing drills, Akili, and not too far away from him is a sparring rod waiting to be handled. Erik heads to it.

Akili is a robust Alpha, who is quick to laugh and also ready to punch. Erik feels like they are torn from the same cloth. If he had an older brother, Erik is sure he would act like Akili. They train for a few hours until the other recruits start streaming in and calling for a turn.

Current events follow after sparring, and squadron leaders report the latest news. Erik tries not to look miffed when Akili nudges him in the shoulder as T'Challa's name is called among the updates.  
  
"And what is our future King up to?" asks Akili side glancing at Erik.  
  
It's a game. One that Erik is terrible at, but he holds steady all the same. His team tries to hold back smirks and giggles as Akili pesters.

"The future king is heading to the UN before returning to Wakanda," they receive from the squad leader, the woman is knowingly smiling.

Bastards.

"His country misses him, and waits for his return," Akili nods. "I'm sure some most than others."

And more snickering ring out through the group. It's a running joke that Erik's bonded is the Omega prince of Wakanda and in turn, Erik the future 'Alpha' King.

It's understandable how curious they are about the golden tribes bonded couple, but it leaves people like Akili to pry and poke if opportunity presents.

  
It started weeks ago when Erik disregarded his shirt during a training exercise, and a fresh bonded bite was recognized from one in his troop. They didn't realize who Erik was until he blurted that who he was married too and ever since the teasing hasn't let up.

  
The squad leader turns to sift through her report for a few seconds, and Erik takes the opportunity to smack Akili in the back of his head for his troubles.

"Ow!"

The slap is thunderous and breaks the false bravado to alright laughter in the group. The squad leader glances up at the disturbance, and everyone quiets. Barley. She continues with news, this time more focused on the Omega Prince.  
  
"You're such an asshole," whispers Erik while Akili rubs his head.

Days go by, and the itching is getting worse. It's everywhere and nowhere. It's causing unnecessary aggression, which causes Erik to obliterate several punching bags in the training center one day.

  
The cool Wakanda breeze does nothing for Erik's heated skin when he wakes up in the morning. The smooth silk blankets are now stiff and suffocating; the bedding wet with sweat day after day.

  
One day, Erik decides to skip his morning training and stay in the central atrium to scope the many screens of the world.

Erik is under a cooling vent as he pays close attention to each monitor. He's still sweating.

  
Narrow eyes flicker rapidly to screens holding a familiar face with high cheekbones and honey-brown eyes. The itch has morphed to heat, full-blown and agonizing. Erik has taken to wearing tall collar shirts because of the recent swelling of his bond bite.

  
He tilts his head slightly which causes a dull ache on the left of his shoulder. The wound is larger and puffier then Erik remembers from a few days earlier. The bite itself is red, with the pierced skin tender to the touch. The laceration is also one of the reasons Erik has deflected any invitation to hand-to-hand combat.

  
Just touching the mark with little pressure has the Alpha doubling over in excruciating pain. Still, Erik tracks his Omega. Its the only thing he seems capable of focussing on in a given day, but he knows something is off.

As he watches every move his Omega makes on screen, the tightening of his pants continues. Erik can feel it, his hard cock straining against his cargo pants. It's been like that for days, and it takes extra effort for Erik to will it away. 

Something is off.

\------

The itching has manifested to burning.

"N'Jadaka," greets Ayo. Erik blinks a few times as he takes in his surroundings.  
He's in one of the event halls of the palace, looking through large windows of stained-glass. He's still warm, burning and he wipes his brow as Ayo approaches.

"Are you well?" she asks taking in his appearance.

Erik doesn't know what he looks like but hopes it's not as bad as he feels. He doesn't even remember how he got to his current location.

"Just finished a workout," he lies effortlessly.

Ayo scans over his face, but Erik doesn't flinch. She leaves him alone. "Nakia is looking for you."

"What for?"

"That, I'm unsure about."

It takes all his focus not to sway as they head out to the hall. Perspiration continues to collect on his temple and along with his body. They meet Nakia in one of the conference rooms.

"You've been hard to find," the Beta greets annoyed.

Erik shrugs and sits at a long dark wooden table. He's grateful to see a glass pitcher of ice water with cups already filled.

"What's happenin'?"

"Look's like we've pinpointed some Hatut tunnels that may be smuggling ducts."

"Have we used them recently?"

"They are fairly old and haven't been modernized by any of the squadrons," answers Nakia. She taps her beads which flashes a hologram of Wakanda and points to a location deep in the jungle. "It's close to the border."

"That's probably intentional," says Erik gulping clean water. It helps to clear his head and cool his throat. "From what we saw with the smuggling..."

"That's what we assumed as well," agrees Nakia. "It also looks like some are hiding out there."

Ayo glances at the map. "You mean they are using them as a refuge?"

"Most likely, which is good for us," says Erik. "Good to find them."

 

\------

 

Erik knows he has a fever.

"I think I've designed something for a hoverbike."

Erik shakes his head like he's coming out of a dream. Shit, he's lost time again. Shuri sits next to him, twirling in a chair as she pulls up hologram-screens like they are a large deck of cards. The blueprints fly in front of them, along with renders of the bikes.

"Looks lit," Erik says blinking back into clarity.

"I've tested them in the simulator, but need a human subject to try it out," she twirls again before stopping and looking at Erik expectantly.

"I'm not a lab animal little girl," he half-heartedly glares at her as she continues to twirl. Her long, lean body fits in a white dress with leggings. She wears hightops and a braided bun in her hair.

"I never said you were. I just need a test subject."

Erik shakes his head as he continues to look over the plans. The math seems correct-- well, the part that Erik comprehends. His vision doubles the more he stares, and Erik rubs the bridge of his nose. He turns to Shuri, who's looking at him with mild concern.

"Are you okay?"

"M'good."

"You don't look it," and she holds up a device in front of him, it beeps a few times, and her frown deepens.

"You are unwell, N'Jadaka."

"It's just a small cold," he confirms with a flick of his hand.

Shuri bites her lip. "I don't know..." Erik can see she's nervous by the action. She gets the habit from T'Challa.

"What you sayin'?"

The scanner is placed down. "You should rest," Shuri answers.

Erik vision blurs again before he blinks back into focus. All he can see is Shuri, concern written on her face.

  
\------

  
It burns, it burns so much. Erik can't fight it anymore, and his body is too warm, too molten. The Alpha realizes that he's craving something, he needs something, but where is it?!

"Erik!"

"N'Jadaka!"

He snaps back to reality like a whip and sees several Dora Milaje surrounding him with spears at the ready. Erik is confused and stands up from crouching. The wound on his neck is on fire, his limbs feel like lead. Behind them is Shuri, dressed differently in a loose skirt, jacket, and signature hightops.

He's lost time again.

"What's going on?" he slurs as he tries not to sway.

"You are going through a rut, N'Jadaka," answers Ayo. She is the closest guard to him.

Erik shakes his head, and it feels like he's underwater. He knows what a rut is, but can't fathom why he would the subject of it. He has a mate, and he's bonded.

"Impos-ibl'," he murmurs again.

"Shuri steps closer. "You must get inside," she pleads. "T'Challa is on his way."

Erik perks up at the sound f his mate's name. "Kitty?" he see's the princess nod and maneuver herself through the blockade of warrior women. They 'tsk' at her as she walks closer to him. Erik sniffs and lets out a low growl when he smells her Alpha sent.

"I will take you to him," she assures stopping when he bares teeth.

Erik tilts his neck up to the sky and sees blue.

\------

_It's a shotgun wedding of sorts, and Erik doesn't mind. He is pleased to hear no distress from his Omega who sits next to him. The minute they are healed for travel in Jabariland, both royals are whisked away back to the heart of Wakanda to bond._

_"I'll give as much as I get," he assures T'Challa with a smirk._

_They are in an old chamber deep in the roots of the palace. Around them are a few elders, priests, as well as members of the Panther tribe. Erik's shyness was stripped away from him years ago, but T'Challa's skin darkens, and his eyes dart along all the faces in the room._

_They are sitting on a bed with sheets and pillows stuffed with goose feathers. Both men are in loose clothing; Erik with pants and black robe, T'Challa with a lax shirt and shorts. The priests dawned in purple ceremonial robes is chanting around them with roots from the heart-shaped herb._

_Erik turns back to the Omega next to him. "What's wrong baby?"_

T'Challa glances around. " I don't like them watching," he complains.

_Erik shoulders off his robe to expose his upper torso. That seems to get the Omega's attention._

_He tilts his chin. "Take off your shirt."_

_Erik watches T'Challa glance to his left, where he knows both their immediate families are standing. He shakes his head._

_Erik's smile darkens. "Come on sweet thing," he coaxes. "I'm the one you should be worrying about."_

_He reaches for the collar of the thin shirt and effortlessly rips it down the middle. T'Challa gapes as the fabric pools along his waist in tatters._

_"N'Jadaka!?" he whispers frantically leaning in._

_Erik grabs for his chin and silences the Omega with a kiss. He takes no time pinning the other to the bed, ignoring all around them._

\------

  
The Alpha comes to with a grunt. He's somewhere familiar, a place that feels safe--but something is still not right.

Erik tries to sit up and is met with resistance. He’s tethered to the bed with leather binding. They snake around his wrists in multiple loops and wrap around his upper chest and his neck. He lets out an animalistic howl as he struggles to break free.

He has more freedom to move his legs, which are tied together by his ankles with the same leather binding, but Erik notes they it's not connected to the bed. The Alpha growls again.

”N’Jadaka…”

The Alpha senses snap to the sound. He sees a female warrior--Alpha--whos dressed in traditional robes but notes she has no weapon. She steps closer with her chin tilted up—exposing her neck, but gaze focused on him. The Alpha calms at the sign of respect.

”Let me go, ” he speaks, voice rough and raspy.

”I cant-”

”Let me go NOW.”

”N’Jadaka-”

”NOW.”

”Erik..”

He pauses, and she steps closer, so close that he gets a whiff of her scent and it has him recoil. It smells of fresh mountain air and geraniums. Pleasant but wrong, all wrong.  
The Alpha turns from the warrior and tugs at his bindings again. He's missing something; it's frustrating that he doesn't know what it is.

”T’Challa is on his way.”

And that sparks inquiry as he focuses back on the warrior. T’Challa? It’s a very familiar name, and the empty feeling doesn't feel as much of a void anymore. Yet...he still burns.

”Where?” he asks with exhaustion.

She shakes her head. ”Very close, you must try to relax.”

”Where?” he asks again with gritted teeth.

”Close-”

And he thrashes and tugs at the bindings. It's to warm, and his skin is burning. Everything aches.

”LET ME GO!”

The Alpha keeps yelling, howling, tugging until he sees nothing but red, nothing but speckles of color that fade to black.

 

\------

 

“Your tea,” offers Okoye as she sets down an iron teapot with a small cup.

The Omega smiles gratefully as he pours a cup and sits back from the many documents littered on the table. The trip to the west was long and tedious, but T’Challa is happy to be heading back to Wakanda.

“I appreciate it,” he thanks with a small nod.

“You should rest up,” comment Okoye. “It’s unlikely you will be getting rest once we reached our destination.”

T’Challa sighs heavily, thinking of the many meeting and appearances he has to look forward too. “I only hope I will have time to nap before the council requests me.”

Okoye blurts out a rich laugh that almost makes T’Challa drop his cup. “The council?” she questions.

“Of course,” speaks T’Challa warily. “What else would there be?”

A knowing smirk spreads across the woman’s lips. “I was referring to spending quality time with your Alpha, your majesty.”

T’Challa eyes widen before answering her comment with a sip from his cup. Okoye laughs and continues to poke fun. “Have you forgotten him already? You’ve just officially bonded.”

The Omega can feel his face start to warm. “He is hard to forget,” admits T’Challa. “But I’m sure he will have no time for me once I’ve returned.”

“I doubt that very much, my King.”

“I’m not King yet.”

“Do not try to change the subject,” she teases. “Why do you feel this?”

T’Challa relaxes his stiff posture and slumps his shoulders slightly. “I’ve heard the news that N’Jadaka has joined the Hatut Zeruze. I feel that he will be too busy for such things like...me.”

Okoye snorts before sipping her cup. “You do not know the nature of Alphas, and you truly underestimate yourself. They are possessive, and you’ve been absent too long for a newly bonded couple-”

“I know him,” points out T’Challa firmly. “He is different, focused...and unpredictable.”

“Which is my point.”

“Which is MY point. I never know what N'Jadaka may do…and I expect nothing” says T’Challa glancing at his tea before sipping.

A beeping is heard from the control deck signaling their arrival. Okoye sets down her cup before heading to the pilot chair.

T’Challa leans back into the soft cushion of the couch before closing his eyes.

 

\------

 

_He can’t help but bend to his Alpha’s request and lean’s back until cushion surrounds T’Challa’s senses. Erik...N’Jadaka kisses like he always does, with all his being, like he’s trying to prove a point--like he’s in a fight._

_It takes T’Challa’s breath away and reminds him of when they were younger. T’Challa glances around, and the edge of shyness emerges. Erik can see it and stops his head from tilting towards the watchers---their families._

_“Ignore them, sweetheart,” he says smoothly._

_T’Challa blinks and chews a little of his lip. It’s a nervous habit of his. Erik puts his thumb where he’s gnawing and forces him to stop._

_“_ Yah know _, I should be doin’ that,” he says with a sly grin._

_“That is unnecessary and inappropriate,” answers back T’Challa taking a quick glance to the side and the imaginary eyes on them._

_Erik looks up still smiling. ”I don't know what the big deal is? If they want a show, I’ll give them a show…”_

_That has T’Challa halting in embarrassing terror. ”You will not.”_

_Erik looks back to him, tilting his head. His dreads are dangling in front of his face. T’Challa’s eyes dart to full lips._

_”You sure about that kitty?” asks Erik smile growing at T'Challa's attention. ”For what I got planned you won't even remember yo’ name.”_

_That causes T’Challa’s face to grow hot. Erik leans in to attack his mouth again, this time pressing their bodies together. The Alpha moves from his lips--leaving them tender and puffy, to his cheek, jawbone and down to his neck._

_T’Challa can feel sharp fangs teasing his thin skin next to his scent gland. The gland is on the curve of his neck, where his shoulder starts to connect. Erik sucks and plays causing little shots of electricity to course through the Omega’s body._

_”You ready kitty?” he hears his Alpha murmur. And feels sharp canines sink into his neck to produce pain and blinding white euphoria._

 

\------

  
Once they touch down on the West palace platform, T’Challa has already packed up the many papers. He places essential documents in a black messenger bag while Okoye holds the others that couldn't fit. It almost feels like he’s coming home from a session with Wakandan tutors.

The ships back hatch opens, and he is surprised to be greeted by his mother, Shuri, and Ayo. The other Dora are replaced with standard palace guards, and even they are sparse. Glancing at Okoye, she seems surprised by the group as well.

As the two approached, Shuri takes the lead and meets them halfway.

”Shuri? I’m surprised you are not holed up in the lab working on your projects or have you've genuinely missed me?” he teases.

The younger girl rolls her eyes before scratching her head with her middle finger. T’Challa laughs at the discrete insult, but Ramonda scolds her.

”Shuri, ” she warns, causing the young Beta to drop her hand. ”Remember you are still a princess and will act like it...even to your brother.”

The Queen Mother walks pass the sulking girl to kiss him on the cheek. ”My son.”

”Mother, ” he glances back at the small group. ”Where is everyone?”

That causes a pause in the group. ”There has been a complication with N’Jadaka, ” finally speaks Shuri fiddling with her hands.

A spark of an all-knowing fear starts to fill T’Challa chest. Suddenly his stomach is in knots. ”How so?” he asks not really wanting to know. ”Is he...gone?”

”No, ” answers Ayo, she holds her spear tighter. Alert and nervous.

That causes alarm in Okoye. ”What has happened?”

”He’s in a rut, ” she answers directly.

”A very strong one, ” adds Shuri.

T’Challa blinks with surprise. He takes in the lack of guards again, this time thinking of the shared information. ”He has proven difficult to control? ” he guesses.

”That is an understatement, brother.”

”How is he in a rut?” asked Okoye.

That is also a question T’Challa wants to be answered. After the bonding ceremony, they were both accessed by Wakandan priests and physicians. The bites we're said to be complete and healthy, along with their link as mates.

”I have a theory that may explain it, ” says Shuri. She glances at the Queen and clears her throat. ”Maybe we can talk privately about it...if you wish.”

T’Challa nods and dismisses Ayo and Okoye. ”If you excuse me, ” he says to the Queen Mother.

The older woman nods in understanding as they part. Once they enter the palace, Shuri wastes no time with briefing T’Challa on what's he’s missed since he left.

”I started noticing the change a few days ago when he was in the lab with me, ” she starts. ”He seemed sick and distracted. I scanned him to be safe and discovered his hormone levels were off the charts.”

“What’s your theory?”

She stops him in an eerily empty hallway. “I think there wasn’t enough time for you both to bond.”

“But the doctors-“

“The doctors were correct that you are both bonded, but couples spend days together to strengthen their link before traveling greater distances.”

T’Challa slowly nods his head. “And I was called to the summit…but it hasn’t affected me?”

“Your heats are more frequent and helps out your hormone level. As for Alphas, their ruts are annually which is mostly to blame for their aggressive nature. Add that to a newly formed bond, and it’s an unstable cocktail.”

“It’s an honest mistake on everyone’s part,” explains Shuri with a shrug. “It helps immensely with my research on the matter...”

T’Challa glares at his sister. “I’m pleased to help Shuri, and I’m sure N'Jadaka is as well.”

“Stop being dramatic,” she comments back and continues to walk. T’Challa follows. “Your Alpha has been extremely aggressive. We had to tie him down.”

T’Challa can’t help but shudder. They head to the royal chambers and see a group of Dora Milaje and several palace guards at his chamber door. They move once both royals approach. Ayo and Okoye are already present. “Be careful your majesty,” he hears from Ayo as he nears the entrance.

T’Challa nods before entering into a familiar nook that leads to a sitting area and connects to the main room. The Omega can already smell hints of his Alpha— crisp and spicy with a hint of floral from when he was younger.

The main chamber is dark, only lit by the fireplace. T'Challa walks cautiously towards the large canopy bed, trying not to make a sound and startle the Alpha. Once he gets closer, he can see the leather bindings Shuri spoke of, but what’s worse is the Alpha himself.

He’s not there.

T’Challa quickly goes on the defensive and searches the washroom, fitness room and libraries. A realization that the Alpha is not in the chamber seeps through his body. He suddenly is filled with a sense of dread and T’Challa rushes back to the chamber entrance.

When he opens the door to the entrance, the Dora Milaje are on high-alert and ready their spears at his exit. Once they realize it's T’Challa, they relax but still look perplexed to see him.

“Brother?” asks Shuri.

“He’s not there.”

Ayo's eyes widen, and she glances around the hallway. Okoye gives a sharp cluck between her teeth and the Dora scatter running down the hall.

“He escaped the bindings!?” asked Ayo in disbelief.

T’Challa nods watching the Dora search rooms and head to different sectors of the palace. “They were torn.”

They all start walking down the hall to the third level staircase. Shuri is checking her beads for any disturbance, while Ayo and Okoye give the Royals a wide berth and continue searching.

“You think he has made his way to the upper level?” suggests the Princess looking back up.

“Go with Ayo and Okoye and search. I’ll continue down here.”

“Are you sure about that?”

“I’ve fought him before.”

“But he’s a full bloodied Alpha in a rut right now, brother.”

T’Challa gives a small smile. He chooses to hide his growing anxiety because he knows it won’t help. “And I’m his Omega.”

That appeases the young Beta. “Be careful,” and she leaves.

  
———

T’Challa tries to follow his nose, but with the frantic emotion in the air from everyone else, it’s hard to pinpoint Erik’s scent. So he wanders in and out of hallways and rooms. On occasion, the Omega touches the bite on his neck. It’s still tender but has healed well. T’Challa finds comfort in the mark, an all present anchor.

It’s been a while of him searching when he catches a whiff of Erik’s familiar scent. It’s faint but is clear that the Alpha has crossed this area in the last 30 minutes. This part of the palace is for guests of neighbor tribes. At the moment there is no one visiting, and T’Challa is grateful based on circumstances.

He turns a corner and stumbles at the strength of scent that hit’s his senses. Blinking back the assault of grogginess, his eyes land on a familiar figure pacing near an open window. Erik stalks the space like a jungle cat. His muscles flexed and ready to pounce, he walks gracefully back and forth gazing at whatever is interesting outside.

T’Challa walks further into the room trying to take shallow breaths of scent as he goes. The smell is quite thick and does funny things to his stomach. A jolt of pleasure makes its way from T’Challa’s stomach down to his groin. He lets out an involuntary gasp.

And Erik whips around, eyes glowing an unnatural amber before settling to mahogany.

T’Challa freezes as he takes in the Alpha. Erik takes a step closer and sniffs the air. He likes what he smells because his terse expression spreads into a toothy grin.

T’Challa finds himself taking a step back.

“Don’t move kitty,” barks out Erik in warning. The smile has vanished.

The command causes T’Challa’s body to freeze automatically before slowly relaxing again.

“You move, I’ll take you down,” Erik explains cockily.

T’Challa swallows at the Alpha’s words. Apart of him wants to stand still and obey, but another part--the stubborn part, wishes to deny the request--to show the Alpha what type of Omega he's bonded too.

“You are so sure of yourself,” he manages to speak--but T'Challa is fighting with his Omega nature.

Erik cocks his head curiously. “I don’t appreciate the snark, Omega,” he takes a step closer and sniffs again. “You smell good as always.”

As Erik sniffs the air again, gold amber flashes in his eyes and he shakes his head reverting them to dark brown.

T’Challa’s heart flutters at the praise. Another jolt of electricity shoots through his body. The smell in the room becomes thicker, and he bats his eyes lazily as the scent makes his head fuzzy. His eyes close when T’Challa feels strong arms wrap around his torso. When he opens them, Erik has pushed him against the wall and is tugging down the collar to his robe.

The Alpha wastes no time with licking and biting his bonding mark, sending more pricks of pleasure coursing through T’Challa’s body. The grip on him tightens, and Erik grabs onto his neck holding the Omega in place as he tears more of the shirt. T’Challa glares annoyed at the action and starts to struggle.

“Be still,” commands Erik eyes lighting up.

“Stop ripping my clothes.”

“You can get more,” and Erik tears the rest of shirt causing buttons to scatter everywhere.

With a defiant snarl, T’Challa pushes the Alpha away roughly, causing the other to stumble back in shock.

Erik first looks surprised. Then it morphs into fury as he growls. “Are you outta yo’ damn mind Omega? Who you think you pushing??”

T'Challa feels ashamed to have done such action to his mate, but he still resents. “I like this shirt,” he reasons with another gulp.

Erik stalks closer, and T’Challa moves away from the wall. “You fuckin’ serious right now kitty?”

T’Challa muscles jump, and Erik seems to take note. “Don’t think about it kitty-cat.”

But T’Challa is thinking about it. He’s glad to see that Erik is coherent and recognizes him, but it’s clear that he is fighting against the rut's ‘primal’ urges. Just based on his eyes, blinking in and out of amber tells T’Challa that the Alpha doesn’t have much control as he’s letting on.

The Omega is not naive, he knows what the outcome of this rut will be, but he needs to herd them to a place for that sort of thing. T’Challa blushes at the thought. In the end, his choice may aggravate his already temperamental Alpha, but it will be worth it…

T’Challa licks his lips slowly and notes Erik’s eyes following the movement of his mouth. The Alpha unconsciously relaxes. Good.

Then T’Challa bolts from the room.

He hears an animalistic roar from behind him; which causes his bones to shake but keeps running. As he dashes down the hallway and he clicks on his kimoyo beads.

“Shuri!” as a holographic render of Shuri appears.

“Brother? Why are you yelling?" she pauses. "Why are you running?”

He hears another loud growl behind him. Erik's eyes are full amber, light and uncontrollable. The Omega feels remorse running from his Alpha, but picks up the pace. Erik is catching up pretty fast much to T’Challa’s displeasure. “I found Erik.”

“Oh? He’s...chasing you?!”

“OMEGA!” yells Erik.

“I’m leading him to our chambers!”

“Brother! You are taking a significant risk by enticing an Alpha during his rut!!

“Stop NOW, T'Challa!” Erik demands voice closer.

“Just clear the way, Shuri! I’m coming from the north wing!”

“This isn’t smart…”

“What’s not smart is letting him have his way in a random area of the palace,” he huffs.

“But-”

“Do it Shuri! I’m fine!” he turns off the call. T’Challa focuses on the run, but before he can turn the corner, Erik tackles him down. T’Challa lands on his side with a heavy thump and the Alpha is crawling on top of him. Goldeyes peer at him and rips the rest of his shirt from his torso, and Erik bites down on T’Challa’s bond gland.

T’Challa yelps. Erik holds him down as he issues his punishment for running. The Omega withers as the Alpha bites harder before letting up.

“What I say?”

Erik grabs his chin; his amber eyes have simmered slightly. T’Challa bites his lip and moves his hand to caress the other's cheek. The Alpha tracks the movement and bite’s the meat between T'Challa's index finger and thumb. It stings and makes T’Challa flinch, but he knows it’s still his lesson for the defiance.

Erik removes his mouth from T’Challa’s hand and manhandles him, so his torso is sitting upright. The Alpha is sitting in his lap and has his hand on the back of the Omega's neck-- the other holding his chin.

“What did I say?” He looks furious.

T’Challa eyes lower in shame. “I’m sorry,” he whispers.

The other's eyes keep the lighter color. Erik leans in and devours T’Challa’s mouth, and the Omega sighs in content. He surrenders control for a while, letting Erik’s skillful tongue swipe his lips and explore his mouth. Even when they were young, Erik...N’Jadaka always had a talent of tongue; sometimes crude, but other times passionate and graceful.

Like now.

T’Challa...loves him. Ever since they were young, even after N’Jadaka left, but he can’t tell the Alpha that. There is so much to lose if he tells him that...

Erik moves his kisses down T’Challa’s neck, to his collarbone and down to a dusty nipple. He laps at it, and T’Challa lets out a moan. The Alpha pushes him back on the floor, detaches his mouth from his chest and repositions himself, so he’s straddling T’Challa’s legs.

T’Challa’s breath is heavy, his resolve breaking as he takes in more pleasure, more of Erik’s addicting scent. The Alpha reaches for his pants and pulls down the zipper. He leans over T’Challa’s body retaking his mouth.

T’Challa lets out another moan as he feels his semi-stiff cock massaged. It only happens for a few moments. Erik’s attention is elsewhere as he removes his hand and goes to pull down T’Challa’s pants and boxers further. The open air on his naked skin snaps T’Challa out of the haze.

He looks around; blush deepened as he realizes they are doing this in the middle of one of the palace hallways. T’Challa is horrified.

“No, wait!” he speaks. T’Challa tries to sit up and push on Erik’s shoulders.

He received a warning growl from the other. Gold canines are glinting.

“We need to go to our chambers,” tries to reason T’Challa. He goes to rub Erik’s cheek to try and soothe him. His Alpha’s growl turns into a frown, but he leans into the touch anyway.

“Kitty…” he whispers.

And T’Challa can’t help but smile at the nickname. One he secretly loves.

The Omega thinks they are going to leave, but instead, Erik grabs one of his legs and effortlessly pulls it out of one of the pant legs. T’Challa gasps and looks around as he is further exposed. From above him, Erik gives a sly smile.

“Poppin’ that cherry,” he whispers with amber eyes casting downward.

T’Challa intakes a breath of embarrassment and tries to cover himself.

“N’Jadaka-”

He gets a tut with a few clicks of Erik’s tongue, and the Alpha moves lower to ‘inspect’ his body.

T’Challa looks back and forth down the hallway, clearly nervous about being caught in such a position.

“We-we can’t! It’s improper,” he whispers harshly. The response he gets is Erik pushing his leg closer to his chest and revealing more of T’Challa’s private parts. Suddenly he feels wetness, slick and thick along the space of his buttocks.

“Hmmm,” he hears from Erik and turns to look at the Alpha.

“N’Jadaka?”

Erik suddenly ducks his head, and T’Challa can feel him spread his cheeks. He licks his lips and closes his eyes as Erik’s warm breath ghosts over his slightly lax pucker. And licks.

T’Challa is ashamed that he lets out more than a yelp. He moves to get away out of instinct, but Erik is there holding his hips down and continuing to explore. After a few minutes of his torturous play and forcing moan after moan out of the Omega he lifts his head up.

T’Challa can see his eyes are back to there standard color, his mouth glistening with juices.

“Fuckin’ taste good kitty. I could lick you all day.”

T’Challa can feel his face warm at the statement. “Don’t say that!”

Erik blinks, and his eyes light amber again. He stalks back up T’Challa’s body and kisses him.

“I can smell you Omega..”

T’Challa bites back a moan as a finger circles his tight hole.

“I know you want this,” the Alpha continues. “I know you want me...don't you?”

The finger applies more pressure, and T’Challa feels it insert into his wet passage. He moans.

“Don’t you?”

The finger goes in deeper and starts pumping in and out in a slow torturous motion. T’Challa eyes are close, the sparks of pleasure going in time with the shallow thrusts. He nods his head.

“Y-y-yeeeess,” he says and is rewarded with Erik’s finger pushing all the way.  
"W-we, "he closes his eyes trying to clear his head. "We should do this someplace else." T'Challa tries to reason again.

All he can hear is a dark chuckle before another finger is added and the thrusting continues. Erik's pushes in deep and rubs against something that causes the Omega to jolt. T'Challa knocks his head back with a loud yell.

 

\------

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yea, I know....sorry! But I cut it short because of the length, so there will be a continuation of this next chapter. I changed POV because of Erik’s state of mind; he doesn't have control, so it was switched to T’Challa. I also remember some of you wanted to know how T’Challa felt at some point. Do you want more of his pov?
> 
> Also, care to chat sometime? I'm on tumblr here(it's fairly new so don't be alarmed by its unfinished look):  
> [tumblr here](https://something---sumthing.tumblr.com)


	9. Bonded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of chapter 8! I know ya'll been waiting for this lol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thanks to everyone for taking the time to send comments, I love to read them. Warnings ahead! Things get pretty graphic so you've been warned. Also, I do switch the POV at the very end. 
> 
> And...the plants!
> 
> Yes, there is plant/botany talk. These are real plants that I've researched, blah blah blah... ya'll want to read.

_\------_

 

_All he can hear is a dark chuckle before another finger is added and the thrusting continues. Erik's pushes in deep and rubs against something that causes the Omega to jolt. T'Challa knocks his head back with a loud yell..._

 Minutes go by, and all that’s heard is heavy breathing in the quiet hallway, mostly from T’Challa who is trying to calm his heart and ease down from his high.

He’s a mess. His cum along his lower abs and sliding down his side.

Erik eye’s gleam with interest; taking in the debauched Omega. He slips his fingers out of the wet hole and crawls up to get a good look at his handiwork.

He’s smug.

“Good,” he speaks low while he caresses T’Challa’s cheek with the same wet hand, smearing T’Challa’s juices along his cheek.

A warmth blossoms in T’Challa’s chest at the praise. He automatically leans into Erik’s touch and can’t help but scrunch his nose at Erik’s thumb smearing more liquid along his face.

T’Challa flushes in embarrassment. “N’Jadaka…” he starts face getting hot.

The Alpha doesn’t give him an answer but T’Challa can tell the other is more than amused.

The Prince rolls his eyes and goes to sit upright—and meets resistance from his Alpha. Erik’s hand goes from his cheek to the back of T'Challa's neck in a flash; holding him in place.

And T’Challa is surprised at first, but a quick analysis of the situation makes him suspect he’s gone about this all wrong, that maybe outwitting his prickly Alpha won’t get the results he wants.

It’s always 'force' with Erik, T’Challa has known this since they were young. And he thought that an equal amount of force would work to counter the Alpha, but T’Challa wanderers back to Okoye, back to her cryptic words before they landed.

The Omega wishes he held some sort of power over Erik, but he doubts his abilities... Nonetheless, T’Challa comes to the decision to try a different strategy, and hopes the outcome will be just as fruitful as if he worked with more aggression.

The Omega licks his lips and goes to nuzzle Erik’s cheek. Erik freezes at the caress, and there’s a voice in the back of T’Challa’s head that recognizes this to be a failure. But he suddenly hears a purr close to his ear and a lick to his cheek.

T’Challa breathes a sigh of relief. “We should go…” he coaxes pulling away and batting his eyes.

He goes to sit up even more, and warmth rises in his chest when Erik gives no resistance. He lets it happen. T’Challa can see the other's amber eyes still glowing, but now lidded and relaxed. It’s a good sign.

He then scoots away from the Alpha further-- taking in the low growl rumbling deep in the man's throat and puts his bare legs back into his pants and briefs.

He re-dresses quickly; face getting hotter and hotter at the realization of how unkempt he is at present. To the left of him, is the ruined shirt. T'Challa uses it as cloth to wipe the cum off his torso.

The Omega can only give it a disappointing glance after he cleans his middle. He really liked that shirt.

T’Challa’s attention centers again on the Alpha and he continues the coaxing— with an additional rubbing along Erik’s bare arms, chest, torso; down to a pointy hipbone peeking from his black sweats.

“Go?” softly asks T’Challa, tugging Erik’s hand to make his point across.

The Alpha tilts his head, lingering gaze on T’Challa’s face. He seems calmer, more likely to see reason. Maybe Erik’s that way because he’s claimed some part of the Omega—even if it was shamelessly in one of the palace hallways—and to any Alpha that is always a win.

T’Challa leans in to give him another chaste kiss before shifting away entirely. As he pulls back, the Alpha chases his mouth, and it makes the royal bite his bottom lip to hide a smile.

It’s a relief that Erik lets the Omega leave his side, allows T’Challa to pull his arm, so they are standing. They probably have not reached full trust yet, but it looks like they are slowly getting to that point. T’Challa moves a little away, and that causes Erik to growl.

Erik’s eyes stay fixed on him--still amber and he's back to being alert based on T'Challa's distance. The Omega gulps at the piercing look. It’s dark, dangerous, hungry.

 

\------

 

Thankfully Shuri takes T’Challa’s command seriously, and they meet no resistance as he leads Erik to their chambers.

It’s longer to get there then T’Challa plans because of random moments where Erik pushes the Omega against a hard surface to grope him. The Alpha’s kisses are smoldering and packed with heat.

T’Challa can’t stop the larger man from grinding into him, making him wetter. Erik fondles him along his crotch to his ass, making the Omega keen and slowly second by second break T’Challa’s resolve.

T’Challa’s a mess but loves it so.

Erik seems pleased taking him apart bit by bit. His nostril flare at the thick Omega and Alpha pheromones mingling together. The Alpha manhandles, pushes and pulls T'Challa to his every will, but in the end, T’Challa has the leash, and wherever he goes, Erik will follow.

Once they enter the chambers; warm and familiar, T’Challa can sense a shift in Erik’s attitude. The Alpha chooses to lead this time to the main room holding the bed.

They stop near the soft, inviting surface and suddenly Erik grabs his neck and devours his lips. Silky warmth consumes T'Challa--he’s overwhelmed and feels light-headed like when he experiences his heats.

Their tongues play and suck. Erik crowds more into T’Challa’s space and releases his neck in favor of pushing down the Omega’s pants and briefs in one action.

They drop once they past T’Challa’s slender hips and the round of his ass. The Omega is pulled closer; bare ass and thick thighs groped as the kisses get more frantic.

T’Challa hitches a breath when he feels a finger slide along his crack and plays with his wet hole. He breaks the kiss with a moan and Erik continues the onslaught of circling and teasing his finger in…

And out—in and out.

Shots of electricity course through his body and T’Challa eyes close on their own violation.

The Omega loses time, because when his eyes open again he’s lying flat on the bed. Erik is naked over him and between his legs with eyes glowing.

“Hey T…” the Alpha murmurs with a lazy smirk.

Erik goes in to plant another one of his searing kisses that makes T’Challa’s head spin. The Omega can feel something hard and hot thrusting in the space of his cheeks. His eyes roll back at the feel--neck arches.

“N’Jadaka…” T’Challa moans. He blinks trying to focus, not understanding how he can lose control so quickly. Why is it so easy for him to lose control around him?

In fact, he’s never experienced anything so intense with past partners. Though, he can’t speak for his Alpha. Erik knows just how hard to press, when to tease, when to push—when to pull away...he’s too good at it.

The head of Erik’s cock stutters at the tight ring of muscles and T’Challa shivers. An arrogant chuckle rings out above him that causes T’Challa to look up.

“Lookin’ kinda wrecked there, pretty,” grins Erik. His eyes have soothed to a light brown.

The Alpha leans closer, scenting for a few seconds closing his eyes. “Damn you drive me crazy…”

T’Challa can’t hide the small smile at the comment. “Do I?” he asks trying to keep face.

Now gold eyes snap open, “You know you do, kitty. You don’t know the half of it…”

And through the smoky haze, T’Challa ponders the statement. “ I have an idea…”

Erik’s gaze gets even more intense--burning. His arms bracket T’Challa’s head as the Alpha lowers down his body, his face inches away from T’Challa’s. The Omega’s eyes flutter at the closeness, and their lower bodies grind sending bolts of pleasure throughout T’Challa’s frame.

“No you don’t,” insists Erik. “ I want it all. I want ALL of you.”

And T’Challa cries out as he’s breached. He wasn’t expecting it, didn’t notice Erik positioning his hips and spreading his legs a few moments back. The intrusion burns, even with the slick lubricate along his passage.

From above Erik is a biting his lip, and there’s a slight tremor in his body.

“Fuck,” the Alpha whispers shakily. “Damn--so goood…”

T’Challa’s breath stutters as the massive cock is pulled out almost all the way and pushed back in; this time a little deeper. Erik switches to shallow thrusts, which help a little with the intrusion. The burn doesn’t feel so bad anymore, and T’Challa’s muscles slowly start to relax.

It seems Erik can sense this; eyes still locked with T’Challa. He replaces the short thrusts with long steady pushing and pulling.

Then there’s that cocky grin, the alluring darkness in his eyes and T’Challa gives another cry as Erik’s cock sinks all the way to the hilt.

The burn has come back, but along with it is sparks of pleasure, which makes T’Challa’s eyes swim and leak. Erik above him looks to be in a haze, biting his lip looking like he’s in sheer bliss.

T’Challa is secretly proud he can get that sort of reaction out of him—that he gets to see this and no one else.

There’s more push and pull. Erik keeps pumping with little groans and hisses the faster he goes. He finally looks back to T’Challa and sees the tears lining along his cheek and falters his rhythm.

“Babe,” he speaks in a raspy voice. “Don’t worry. I got you.” He assures with a deep kiss.

T’Challa doesn’t know what he means until the other tilts his hips at a different angle before thrusting again.

“I’ll make it so good for you.”

T’Challa sees stars, and he gasps. He clamps onto Erik’s arms with a steel grip. From above he can make out Erik saying, “See? I told you I got you...told you I want you.”

It's overwhelming. It makes T'Challa feel things that he might regret.

The Alpha lifts up and grabs onto the back of T’Challa knees. He spreads the Omega’s legs wider and continues his thrusting. T’Challa tries to hold back the moans and gasps, but it’s an involuntary reaction. Erik is pushing all the right buttons, and the royal can’t help but voice out his pleasure.

After a while the thrusts become more erratic, T’Challa can feel the muscles of his hole contracting, ready, almost on edge…

“Ahhhh!” he yells and cums in white spurts and blinding heat.

T’Challa’s back arches and muscles tighten for a few moments, riding the tide over and over. Then he slumps boneless and relaxed as Erik continues his thrusting until the Alpha jerks a couple of times and stops.

T’Challa wonders at the strange halt until he feels the cock inside him start to grow bigger. Panicking, he yelps in surprise and tries to break free as it develops. Erik holds him down and gives T’Challa a hard kiss that makes him dizzy.

“It’s okay pretty,” he comforts holding the spooked Omega down, his eyes are simmered down to dark brown, and his dick still is growing. “That high-class Wakanda education never told you about an Alpha’s knot?”

T’Challa blinks a few times and slowly starts to relax at the word. The girth makes him feel full, and he breathes a shuttered breath. “Oh...y-yes. I, I almost forgot.”

He’s met with a chuckle, and the cock finally stops growing. Erik closes his eyes and lets out a low groan as he orgasms. T’Challa shivers as hot liquid scorch his insides--branding him.

The Alpha rolls them, so they are on their sides facing each other, his knot snug in place.

“I told you I’d breed you,” says Erik placing a lazy kiss on T’Challa’s lips.

 

\------

 

T’Challa assumes they lose a few days at most judging by the few sunrises and sunsets he has the chance to glance at during the rut.

Currently, the Omega is wrapped in silk sheets and warm arms. Behind him, T'Challa can hear regular breath patterns from Erik as the Alpha slumbers. The knot is embedded deep and snug, but T’Challa thinks it’s close to deflating soon.

T’Challa tests the connection with the tilt of his hips and is surprised when the cock easily slips out of his loose hole. His face grows hot at the feel of liquid leaking down his inner thighs. T’Challa carefully detangles himself from the strong arms and braces himself to stand.

His legs almost buckle at the misuse.

Immediately the Omega grips the bedpost for balance as he stumbles back. T’Challa sucks in a breath, turning back to Erik to see if he woke up from the disturbance--the other is still asleep, and T’Challa exhales a sigh of relief.

The Omega takes a few minutes to test his weight again--this time more prepared and stretches his legs before walking toward a medium round table in the center of the room. Placed on top are three platters of food looking equally appetizing.

T’Challa’s stomach groans in protest. Set on the surface are an assortment of different fruits, meats, and slices of bread. There is also a pitcher of water next to the dishes.

With much haste, T’Challa samples a bite from each tray before gulping down a little of the water. He’s partially ashamed for not pouring a separate glass for himself, but his stomach protests the more he holds back. He goes for another round of food, taking bites of bread, cheeses, cold smoked meat and grapes.

He’s starving.

Not only that, but he’s sore all over. T’Challa stops his feasting to take a breath and turns back to the quiet Alpha. Rubbing along his shoulder, T’Challa flinches at the wounds he agitates. Their latest rut--though passionate--had been more of a punishment for T’Challa.

And it was all thanks to Shuri--and partially himself for not realizing the flaw when it happened.

From Wakandan education, everyone old enough to know about heats and ruts understands the complication of 'territory' when it comes to an Alpha and Omega. Shuri knows this very well, along with T’Challa and when she came to visit hours ago, out of respect for Erik, she knew not to enter the main bedchamber.

In fact, Shuri had stayed in the nook leading to the bedroom’s main entry. Though Erik seemed insatiable with his rutting, he also took a significant amount of time in an unconscious state. Not for a long time mind you, but mostly quick catnaps before demanding more of the Omega.

When Shuri knocked lightly on the door that separates the nook from the bedroom, T’Challa was only half asleep. Erik was dead to the world and didn’t even jostle, so T’Challa groggily climbed out of bed--thankfully remembered to slip on a robe to cover his naked state and greeted the visitor.

It was Shuri who had brought the food and water. Along with that, she brought everlasting concern for both their safeties. T’Challa easily appeased her troubled mind and accepted the food with gratitude. They parted minutes after that, but not before Shuri gave him a sisterly pat on the arm.

T’Challa thought nothing of the action.

The food and water were placed on the table, and T’Challa headed over to wake up Erik. The Alpha had nuzzled his neck as he woke and continued his attentions down T’Challa’s body until he halted at the spot along his bicep that Shuri had touched.

It was a simple mistake T’Challa overlooked.

Seconds later T’Challa was slammed down on the bed having to answer to the angry Alpha on why he smelled like a ‘Beta.’ T’Challa tried to explain, apparently startled by the switch in mood. He remembers the piercing gold eyes glowering down at him, teeth bared and snarling.

After that, things begin to blur.

But what T’Challa can recall is being manhandled on his stomach. A firm grip on his neck, his ass embarrassingly in the air. He was impaled, gripped and thoroughly rutted. Erik made sure to scent and touch every space on his skin. And he was repeatedly knotted.

The Omega swallows a piece of mango still examining the Alpha. Even if the dominating treatment, T'Challa understands the reasoning. The rut was good for Erik, his skin brighter, bags disappeared under his eyes—he looks more rested and less anxious.

Even the once swollen bite mark along Erik's neck has gone down to a slight puffy state; a state that is considered normal.

T’Challa consumes a piece of bread before forcing himself to stop. His stiff muscles protest as he moves slowly to the washroom, limping the entire way.

A large vanity inside shows the harsh reality of being bonded. Erik has made sure to mark him everywhere along his body.

Bruises and fingermarks dance along his neck, arms, chest, and thighs. Bite marks scatter in several places. T’Challa flushes and clears his throat at his reflection. It’s surprising, but he admits it’s also arousing.

T’Challa remembers days when he was younger; dreaming of a situation like this one. How he would be claimed and branded by a strong Alpha—one that had Erik’s face most of the time. When the Alpha left without a word, T’Challa forced his dream mate to be an unknown face, but he admits the figure held similar characteristics to Erik even then.

Rolling his neck T’Challa decides to take a quick shower while he has the chance. He can smell Erik’s scent along his skin and knows it will be there for quite some time even after several bathings.

He presses the keypad to start the hot sprays and adjusts the temperature before stepping in. The water is bliss and massages his muscles. T’Challa let’s out a sigh as the water rinses off sweat and bodily fluids from his body. In the shower are compartments that shelve different oils and soaps.

Not wanting to have a repeat of what happened a few hours ago, he chooses the mildest scent and starts to clean his skin thoroughly. From the hot water and mist hovering around him, a comforting blanket is created and cleansing his senses.

T’Challa is too relaxed to notice the glass shower door open and startles when familiar strong arms wrap around his middle.

He jumps and drops the jar of oil.

“Damn kitty, you tryin’ to put on a show?”

Erik sounds like his usual self at this point. There is no bite, no rural Alpha dominance in his tone like before—just playfulness.

“I wanted to be clean,” explained T’Challa craning his neck to look at him. “So if you excuse me-“

The Omega is cut off with a laugh. “You got jokes. You think I’m done wit' you already?”

“You’ve had me multiple times-“

“And what? I have a quota?”

T’Challa turns fully around. He tries to ignore the flutter in his chest at the words. The indication.

“You’ve had me enough.”

Erik shakes his head and presses T’Challa to the wall. The Omega’s leg is lifted and the stretch burns but feels right for his sore muscles. Erik doesn’t think twice as he thrust in T’Challa’s hole barely giving resistance from being used the past days.

The Omega sighs in content. T'Challa tries to ignore the knowing smirk from above.

 

\------

 

By the time he wakes up, Erik is on full alert. Gone is the grogginess and slight of time. He hears water running and decides to investigate.

It takes them 10 minutes to leave the shower. And it’s mostly because of Erik’s knot. Thankfully because of his rut ending, the knot lasts several minutes before dwindling down to normal.

Erik washes up and leaves after that.

When T’Challa steps out of the bathroom, he looks hesitant. What he wears—much to Erik’s delight—is loose black pants that hang low on his hips. Erik can’t help but chuckle at the stiffness of his gait as he sits on the bed.

“Something wrong with your back?” He jokes getting T’Challa’s attention. “You seem to be limpin’.”

And he gets a cold glare for that one.

Erik ignores it and watches HIS Omega with no filter. He stays leaning against the table of food and continues to munch and watch. His body requires nourishment, so he feeds it meats and bread at first.

T’Challa has settled comfortably on the bed and looks to be reading a book retrieved from one of the bedside drawers. He seems to relax and zone-out on the inky pages; forgetting everything in the room.

Or blocking out purposely.

Erik pops a blackberry in his mouth before sauntering over. He admits he’s greedy and doesn’t feel like being ignored just yet.

Before Erik heads over to T’Challa’s side, he grabs a small pouch on the table. He can already see the Omega shifting at his close presence. Erik sits at the foot of the bed watching...waiting.

After a few minutes, T’Challa yields.

“What?!”

“Getting a little touchy there aren’t you,” comments Erik.

“I’m trying to read, and you are distracting me. What do you require?”

Erik, licks his lips trying not to laugh. It’s just like when they were kids—so easy to get a reaction.

The Alpha rubs his chin, successful in not laughing. “Take off your pants and open your legs.”

And if that doesn’t get the most ridiculous reaction out of T'Challa. The other freezes at the command, and gapes like a fish. His mouth is moving up and down trying to form words, but nothing is coming out.

“What???” He whispers, cheeks darkening.

Erik smiles and gives a playful tap to his thigh. “You heard me—let’s go.”

He’s met with a blink and T'Challa reaches for his waistband. “But-“

“What I’d say,” he cuts in looking now serious.

T’Challa frowns. If anything it looks more like a pout, but he does as Erik demands and starts to slip out of his pants…

“Briefs too,” adds Erik and the Omega goes rigid before continuing again, this time grabbing the boxers as well.

He slides them along his waist, the curve of his ass, thick thighs and down his calves to his ankles. They finally slip off with a small kick.

Erik raises an eyebrow expectantly, and T’Challa looks away parting his thighs. The Alpha scoots closer and rubs T’Challa’s outer thigh before prying the legs open more and tilting the Omega’s hips.

He gets a clear view of the abused hole and examines it carefully. Erik’s heard of ruts—heck—-even heats that end badly for both individuals involved. The Omega is usually the one that is affected by the damage, and though Erik remembers most of the rut, he wants to access any damage.

There are periods of all black where he remembers nothing, and it makes him nervous. The pouch next to Erik was taken from the bathroom after the shower. He quickly identified a few natural ointments he could use in such occasions.

Around T’Challa’s rim is red and swollen, but thankfully he sees no tearing. Erik secretly smiles with pride at that fact; they are a good match after all.

He unscrews a wooden cap from a jar—revealing a ginger scent. He rubs the cream between his finger before applying around the puffiness and a little inside. T’Challa's breath hitches but otherwise stays quiet. After Erik is satisfied with the application, he puts everything away and hands T’Challa his pants.

The other is looking at him strangely like he’s trying to figure out a puzzle. Erik finds the scrutinizing stare is making him anxious and he hates being anxious. So he does what he's best at...he covers.

The cocking grin forms on his lips and he palms his cock through his pants crudely.

“Got to make sure you ready for next time," he brags.

And that breaks the spell. T’Challa pulls up his pants, rolls his eyes and goes back to reading.

See? Cover.

 

\------

 

Erik doesn’t realize how severe his rut was until they are both visited by Wakandan physicians. The diagnoses--staying together for several weeks to make sure this will never happen again. Right now, they are at the tail end of the treatment.

During this time, Erik and T’Challa bicker, spar and catch up on Wakandan education, well, Erik is anyway. The teachers hardly go near the Omega because of him staying in Wakanda for so long; it’s Erik who has to suffer the schooling.

After sessions Erik finds going onto the large balcony of their chambers helps to clear his head. Today it’s raining, and an awning is covering most of the patio surface. T’Challa is sitting peacefully reading a book on one of the comfy wicker chairs. Erik stands glancing at the downpour.

Erik debates on forcing the Omega to go back inside, he looks slightly 'off' for some reason...

The silence doesn’t last long as Erik hears the patio doors slide open and several footsteps enter from the main room. When he turns, he meets a whole entourage making up; Shuri, Nakia, Ayo, Okoye, and fuck, even W’Kabi.

Shuri and Nakia seem to be snatching a rolled parchment from each other and bickering harshly. It takes Okoye a step and stern look to retrieve the paper from their hands and give it to Erik.

The Alpha raises an eyebrow in question. “What’s this about?”

Okoye nods her head in respect before answering. “It’s a response from the Jabari. M’Baku instructed…” she turns to Shuri and Nakia. “That you read it only and choose to do what you will with the contents.”

Intrigued, Erik unties the leather binding before rolling it open. It reads:

_This pertains to the verbal agreement and still stands;_  
_Research indicates two herbs that may be a catalyst._ _Peucedanum. It’s sedatives and subdues the mind. But has an ill effect if used excessively._  
_The Sanango is a hallucinogen, that will cause trances and dreams. Pairing this with another plant with abilities similar is common._   _Based on the vague description of the infected, these plants may be obtained and used with unknown consequence. Other plants may also have a factor in the fold, but these two stand out with likely properties and intent. As is, both are native to Wakanda and very easy to find if you one knows growth pattern._ _Be wary._

Erik looks away from the note to see the group looking at him questionably. He hands the letter back to Okoye.

“I don’t mind if you read it.”

Okoye tries to hide her curiosity, but the minute the paper is in her hand, she starts scanning the message.

Erik finds himself gravitating to T’Challa’s side and sits at the base of the chair the Omega is lounging in. The Alpha doesn’t expect anything special but fills a shift in weight and a warm hand on his upper mid-back.

He turns to T'Challa who smiles weakly. Erik frowns.

Okoye turns to Erik after she finishes reading and Shuri is quick to take the message and skim over it; Nakia at her shoulder.

“They’ve done better than I hoped," expresses Okoye.

Shuri nods. “It makes sense for sure. But how would the Desturi know such things.”

“They are Wakandan...most at least. They may have knowledge that we do not.”

Nakia nods. “Possibly...but why would we overlook such a thing?”

“We see in the future,” answers W’kabi without missing a beat. “Perhaps too much.”

“We haven't forgotten the old ways,” defends Okoye sharply. And Erik thinks there might be an outright brawl.

“I am of the border, you have not seen what I have,” cements W’Kabi.

“Do you think me ignorant...beloved?” whispers Okeyo narrowing her eyes.

Well, that was unexpected. Damn, is Erik really out of the loop?

“Bro, just stop,” interrupts Erik. Everyone turns to look at him. “I can see you diggin’ a hole the more you speak.”

W’Kabi looks at him perplexed, and Erik shakes his head. Fucking Wakandans.

“So the Jabari thinks that this may be why my father is with them?” he asks steering the subject back to the objective.

“I cannot see fault,” speaks up T’Challa, he gulps, and Erik can see a slight sheen to his skin. In his hands is the letter. “But we must heed their warning…”

Ayo nods. “I agree. We also must plan.”

“Indeed,” nods W’Kabi.

“I’ve found out a few things that may hold favor with us, “ Nakia speaks up.

“Yea, let’s go over everything and see where things lie," decides Erik.

Everyone seems to approve except T’Challa, who’s looking even more squeamish then he had minutes ago. Erik turns to him; about to inquire if he was okay, and jolts' back when the Omega lurches and spews today’s breakfast all over the deck.

There are seconds of stillness before everyone snaps to action and rushes to their side. Erik leans closer, touching his hand to the clammy skin.

"Kitten?" he asks. T'Challa eyes roll to the back of his head, and he slumps back.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I doodled an image for this fic and posted it to my tumblr. Nothing graphic, it describes a time between chapters with Erik and Shuri. I haven't drawn in a while...but couldn't help it. PLUS, I've seen some much great fanart I had to try some of my own. Preview below!
> 
>  [](https://something---sumthing.tumblr.com)  
> 
> 
>  I'm on tumblr here  
> [my tumblr](https://something---sumthing.tumblr.com)


	10. The Calm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They find the Desturi, but Erik is finding it hard to focus due to T'Challa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! 
> 
> Thank you, everyone, for your patience with this chapter. It was a tough one due to having little time to finish and constantly being interrupted when I was trying to proof-read. *sigh* LIFE. But thank you all for commenting and also for reaching out on my Tumblr. It was great talking to you too!
> 
> Also, there are a few flashbacks in this chapter.

So.

Nakia has some talent after all. Erik doesn’t know how she pried information out of the captured few Desturi but based on where they were headed; her hard work ended fruitfully.

There is a trail they are following. It’s still hard to place even with talented trackers along for the ride. Erik is currently sifting through large leaves and stringy vines. The group is still in Wakanda just a few miles away from the city.

Among the crew is a slew of characters that Erik realizes span around his life thus far. Nakia is leading in the front—stepping carefully not to trigger any traps they may come across. Ayo follows beside just as alert next to Erik’s wardog comrade, Akili, who is murmuring odds and ends of what he sees.

Okoye is scoping on the left wing. Her left arm is up, and she’s speaking towards her wrist where there is a hologram of Shuri. The Beta was forbidden to leave the palace due to her safety, so she monitors by kimoyo beads.

The closest person to Erik is an unexpected tag-along, M’Baku. Who volunteered once word got out there was a mission in play. Nakia still seems miffed that she can't figure out how the Jabari heard about the plan. Either way, M’Baku isn’t giving up his source.

That leaves himself--Erik, to make up the tail of the squad. It’s a good thing too because he is having trouble focusing. It’s not too worrying, Erik knows the reason for his distraction. It was left at home just hours ago, but the Alpha believes it's for the best...

Based on what his instincts are relaying.

The thick jungle trees open slightly, and the group spreads out automatically. Erik stays in the middle, eyes darting to the canopy—the ground covered in foliage.

His mind drifts…

_T’Challa has been having these ‘sick’ spells for a few weeks now. Not just certain times of the day, but every time his stomach finds a problem and decides to protest._

_It’s also hard to hold food down, and Erik can see after a couple of weeks how T’Challa is thinning. Right now it’s close to dawn. The sun is just peeking from the clouds casting the chamber in ethereal blue._

_The Omega sleeps soundly on his side facing Erik. Awake, he’s usually temperamental about being touched by the Alpha—some sorta defense mechanism—but sleepy T’Challa, Erik greedily takes the opportunity to reach for as much as he wants._

_Currently, the Alpha has an arm wrapped around the other's torso; legs tangled together. From this position, Erik has a clear view of T’Challa’s face. From high cheekbones to thick eyelashes to full lips._

_Shuri has ruled out pregnancy right away. Erik found it humorous when she announced it and the Queen Mother looked super hurt by the fact. However, Erik doesn’t buy it._

_He knows how compatible they are—aesthetically speaking and also genetically. Also, as he promised, during the rut Erik bred T’Challa thoroughly. He would be surprised if the seed didn’t take._

_Erik moves his head closer and scents the sleeping man softly. Secretly he’s been smelling T’Challa whenever he gets the chance. It's frustrating because the Alpha prides himself on his high sense of smell. But, he can barely make out a slight change to the Omega’s essence; it's all heavily masked._

_The verdict is Erik’s unsure._

_He pulls T’Challa closer, breathing in before placing his hand on the Omega’s stomach. It’s silly, but he tries to feel something, tries to smell any difference…_

_T’Challa starts to move and blinks his eyes open. Erik gives a lazy smile before kissing him deeply._

_“Go back to sleep babe.”_

_The Omega gives a few blinks before closing his eyes again._

“We should stop to rest,” speaks Ayo gesturing to stream.

It’s late in the morning, and they stop and settle in a place with shade. Erik forces his mind away from his intriguing Omega to sling down his pack and sit under the shade of a tree. Akili distributes jugs of water to the everyone as they rest.

“How far are we?” asks Erik.

“Not far, we will have to be silent once we move again. The camp should be very close,” answers Nakia. 

That gets everyone's attention quick. Erik sees Okoye share the news with Shuri before princess abruptly stops the guard at the verbal arrival of T'Challa. Shuri mentions calling her back and hangs up. The hologram abruptly ends without a final goodbye. It even catches the female Alpha by surprise.

Okoye blinks a little wide-eyed before giving a miffed noise and turning to Ayo. Erik gives nothing away, but the action leaves him suspicious.

_“What’s up with you?”_

_T’Challa looks up startled. The Omega is sifting through a plate of fruit. Erik has been watching him for several minutes; smell, taste, and grimace at most of the produce on the plate. It’s fascinating to watch._

_“I do not know what you are referring too.” the Omega answers._

_The Alpha shrugs. “I’ve never known you to be a picky eater.”_

_T’Challa glances down at his food and clears his throat. “I’m just not that hungry.”_

_Again, Erik doesn’t buy it. He knows there’s something amiss. He knows it by the way T’Challa is acting. Even the sibling whispers--that is ordinary mind you--lately has more ‘weight’ to whatever’s secretly spoken. Erik has this feeling that T’Challa knows what’s causing his illness, but doesn’t want to say and for some reason has sworn Shuri to secrecy._

_It sucks. Because Erik knows his Omega is stubborn, reliable and no matter how hard the Alpha pushes if T'Challa wants to be a motionless mountain, he will make himself so._

_Erik sighs and sits on a leather couch. They are still in the main chamber, but close to the shelves of books and a long coffee table._

_“Come here,” he sighs._

_The Alpha sees a slight hesitation from the other, but the man eventually stands and walks over. Erik pats his lap and T’Challa glares._

_“Don't make me force you.”_

_The Omega sits stiffly on Erik’s lap. The Alpha's right arm automatically wraps around a slim waist, and he grabs at the other’s chin with his free hand._

_“I don’t know why my instincts are telling me I gotta do this,” he starts pulling T'Challa down closer. “But you know..I’d be happy with you having my baby, right?”_

_T’Challa’s eyes blink wide before he looks down. “...you would?”_

_Erik rolls his eyes and smashes his face in the crook of T’Challa’s neck. He breathes in deep the lovely scent before groaning._  
_“You’re killing me,” he pulls back and rubs his thumb along T’Challa’s lower lip. “You sure you don’t want to tell me anything?”_

_There’s a knock at the door that breaks the spell. T’Challa moves quickly from Erik’s lap to stand as Ayo ushers in the Queen Mother and King T’Chaka._

The clouds break, and Erik welcomes the rain. It muddles his thoughts and matches his mood as he thinks back to that particular conversation. Instead of going to the most knowledgeable source--which is, of course, Shuri--Erik directs his questions more below, to the ‘root.’

_He finds himself in a natural subterranean garden; a spiritual place of Bast and her followers. What Erik also recognizes down the hall is the room that held him and T’Challa’s bonding ceremony. He debates on heading in that direction to find answers._

_“My Alpha King,” speaks a man wearing purple robes and has a weaved basket in his hand._

_“Zuri,” greets Erik._

_“I’m surprised you are here but welcome you. Tell me your troubles,” the older Omega responds walking further in the garden._

_Erik lets out a laugh as he follows. “What makes you think I’m troubled?”_

_Zuri grins. “You’ve been troubled for most of your life, your highness.” Erik pauses. “It’s just that now you seem to focus on one matter.”_

_The Alpha licks his lips. “So you know why I’m here?”_

_“Perhaps,” shrugs the man. “There are a few assumptions. However, please tell me what you seek.”_

_Erik looks around the chamber. The smell is fragrant and beautiful. Among the fragrance are hints that are familiar, that remind him of T’Challa._

_“I worry about my mate,” he confesses._

_Zuri nods. “That’s good, that’s normal.”_

_Erik continues. “You must have heard about his illness.” Zuri nods again. “And what do you think it may be?”_

_Zuri picks at the flowers in the basket. “It can be many things, but something tells me you already have an idea.”_

_“T’Challa is holding something back,” accuses Erik._

_“Everyone has their secrets.”_

_“Not if that secret is half mine.”_

_Zuri stops sharply. “I don’t understand-”_

_“That secret is growing in him as we talk.”_

_Everything goes hush around them to the point that Erik can hear the flickering of the torches. The botanists have stopped their tending to look in Erik and Zuri’s direction._

_Zuri face is all wonderment. “The Omega King is with child?” he asks lightly._

_Erik shakes his head. “I’m unclear.”_

_“How so?”_

_“His smell is masked.”_

_Zuri blinks a few times before letting out an ‘ah’ and walking further in the garden. After walking a few feet, he sets the basket down. The others are slowly returning to the flowers, but Erik can tell their reactions mirror Zuri._

_It’s an ancient instinct for Betas, Alphas, and Omegas. All genders deep down love babies--offspring. Offspring mean life and hope._

_“Tell me, when you’re here...do you smell your mate?” the priest asks._

_Erik automatically nods, recognizing the scent the minute he walked in._

_Zuri smiled. “Than maybe you are right to come here and inquire about your mate possibly with child.”_

_“I don’t get it.”_

_“The heart-shape herb is in the blood of each royal, including T’Challa’s. It's due to his lineage, and the child will also have this trait-- it's quite dominate.”_

_“And that means what?”_

_“That the smell can be masked, the smell of a pregnant Omega.”_  
_Erik sucks in a breath at Zuri’s words. “So he is?”_

_“That is still unclear,” he gets back. “They more along he is, the more likely you will start to separate the smells.”_

_Erik growled. “And until then?”_

_Zuri gave a sheepish smile. “Patience.”_

The rain continues to fall as they move. The good thing about the change of weather is that it helps everyone blend in more. It’s not long before Erik recognize clear human tracks. Ones that are not purposely hidden.

The group ducks down low at voices heard further ahead. They crouch in the broad leaves and mud until they reach a cliff drop by only several feet. Below many homes are scattered and among them are Desturi warriors mixed with residentials--mostly Omegas.

For the most part, everything is quiet, except the warriors who seem to joke and converse with each other. The eerie part is anyone not a warrior appears submissive and docile. They work and mill around the small town doing chores and not speaking. The more Erik observes, he realizes not once has an Omega look any of the warriors in the eye.

“Well call me old fashion,” whispers Erik. They all nod observing the gender roles presented. To Erik, it would be something he’d seen a few decades ago, way before the reform. “Call W’Kabi and tell him the coordinates so they can start moving on our location.”

Okoye activates her kimoyo beads and starts whispering quickly.

“As for everyone else, we gotta get down there to see if anyone’s held captive…”

“We split? asks Akili.

“Yea, in three sections,” answers Erik. “M’Baku and Ayo go see how many of the Alpha's are present. Nakia and Akili, do the same but for the Betas and Omegas...and try to find another escape route while you're at it. Okoye and I will scout more directly and try to get closer. Everyone keep a look-out for any weird plants and N’Jobu.”

They all separate.

As the rain continues to fall, most people take to their homes leaving the streets deserted. It makes it easier to scout and check on the residents.

That also gives Erik and Okoye a clear path inside the village. Along with the others to ease further on the outskirts of the town.

After a few minutes, Erik and Okoye stop short seeing a figure walking quickly in the rain. They blend into some nearby trees and wait.

The figure doesn't notice them; instead, it heads to a nearby clay pot. A slender arm appears from thick cloth to reach a ladle. The figure is a woman, and she stands fully upright, revealing a full stomach for all to see.

Erik frowns at the roundness of her waist; she looks full term. He looks around and getting more confused. The Alpha finds it odd that there’s no protection anywhere in her vicinity. A typical Alpha wouldn’t allow such a pregnant Omega to be out by themselves, even in a safe setting like this. It’s unusual. He would never allow that with T'Challa—

"Why is she alone?" whispers Okoye also confused. All Erik can do is shake his head.

_Erik is tired when he gets back to the palace. He’s slowly integrating routine back into his day to day, and little by little allowed specific tasks. The bandages on his hands have dwindled down in thickness through the week._

_No more mitten hands._

_What’s left are thin wrappings to protect the Alpha’s palms for a few more days as they heal further. He’s dirty--sweaty from combat training; aching muscles move as he walks into the chamber and his mind finds relief once the sweet scent of his Omega hits him._

_Erik peels off his sweaty vest and shirt in seconds. He welcomes cool air hitting his heated skin. T’Challa looks already sleeping, the moonlight casting a light that rims his body. Erik walks over inspecting the Omega further. It’s been a few days since he visited Zuri, and Erik’s been keeping a close eye on T’Challa ever since._

_He happily scents T’Challa like a usual greeting--the Omega would probably be appalled by his actions--but it anchors Erik. Unfortunately, T'Challa's smell is disappointedly the same, Erik clicks his teeth in annoyance before heading to the washroom._

_The water helps his aching body but not his troubled mind. He exits, quickly spreads shea over his body, before deciding to head to bed without putting on undergarments. The room is still dark, and Erik slides into the silk sheets easily._

_He’s surprised when there’s shifting next to him._

_“You’re up late,” murmurs T’Challa turning to him. His face is still laced with sleep as he blinks a few times at the Alpha._  
_“Got back from training…” answers Erik. “Why you up? I wake you?”_

_The Omega shakes his head. “I find it hard to sleep throughout the night sometimes.”_

_Erik moves closer and wraps his arm around T’Challa. He pushes them flush against each other. “Why?”_

_He feels a shrug. “A lot on my mind.”_

_“Care to share.”_

_“It’s nothing of importance.”_

_Erik let’s out a snort. “Knowing you that's probably a lie.”_

_T’Challa starts to protest, but Erik silences him with a kiss. “You feeling sick?”_

_“No, I’m fine.”_

_"Good."_

_So Erik kisses him deeper. He slides his hands down a broad shoulder, a defined back and slips underneath loose night pants to grab. While they kiss, T’Challa gives a surprised sound when the Alpha gropes his ass, but it doesn’t deter Erik._

_The lip lock deepens as tongues continue to explore. Erik eases T’Challa’s pants down to his knees and smiles in the kisses when the other lifts his hips to help. It hasn’t been long between intimacy, but Erik wishes they had more time in bed instead of elsewhere most of the time._

_Lifting up T’Challa’s thigh to be placed on Erik’s hip, the Alpha slides two fingers along the inside of the other's thigh to his opening—already slick from natural lubricant and waiting for him._

_He pushes his fingers in and is amazed by the tight grip he feels. One of T’Challa’s hands eases down his torso to wrap around his hard-on. Fuck, it feels so good. Strong fingers are wrapping around his thick cock, starting to work him with slight twists of his wrist…._

“N’Jadaka!” speaks Okoye.

Erik’s mind jumps back quick from memory. He looks to where the pregnant Omega was standing and finds the space empty.

“Are you all right?” questions the woman looking worried.

“Yea, it’s nothing,” he answers but kicks himself mentally from getting so easily distracted.

Okoye nods before moving forward, and Erik follows. He lets the memory fade slowly, but what is allowed to linger is T’Challa. His mate, out of breath with pleasure as he bounces on Erik’s lap. Erik gripping T'Challa's hips so hard it left bruises while he tried to hold off his orgasm. The way T’Challa’s channel squeezed him so fucking right. Like he was meant to be there...snug ready to give him pups.

Focus.

Erik wills himself to focus. They continue further into the village and see there are more residents than expected. The trees provide great camouflage to hide more resident dwellings as they continue to move.

Soon, they come across a more substantial dwelling that’s guarded by several warriors at the entrance. Erik and Okoye easily move along the side to bypass them and see a window towards the back.

“Stand watch,” whispers Erik as he heads closer to the window and peers inside.

And what the fuck. That’s unexpectant. Erik sees tech, tech everywhere. From such a plain outside, it amazes Erik how modern it appears. In the back of his mind, it reminds him of the wardog headquarters, and he tenses at the thought. It’s almost too much of a coincidence.

“Okoye, look at this,” he calls to the woman outside.

The guard appears by his side. Her reaction tells Erik all he needs to know.

“Looks similar to you?”

“It does, which is concerning.”

"You think we have a spy?"

"I do not know," she answers gazing around the room. Wires hang from the wall in every direction; each one is connecting to a more massive machine in the center.

The place is medium size with a few tables and the machine in the middle. There’s a low pumping hum coming from the device, and the smell it admits reminds Erik of a doctors office.

“I will check it out, help me,” says Okoye.

Erik cradles his hands together before the other places her foot on top. She uses his heft to get a good leap and enters through the window with silent grace. Erik quickly scans his surroundings to see if they've caused any disturbance--luck is still on their side.

He goes back to watching Okoye look around the area. There’s not much to cover, and he loses sight of her when she walks around the large device. There's a pause for a few seconds before Okoye is rushing towards him.

“Come inside now,” she whispers suddenly alert.

Erik's eyebrows give a little twitch in surprise before grasping the bottom of the clay window and leaping up. The Alpha braces himself in the frame, before getting his balance and dropping down in the room. He lands with barely a sound and follows where he last heard the other Alpha call. Okoye is waiting near a door.

She cracks it more as he approaches and warm light shines through. What they see are torch lights that hang along the walls of ample space. What’s causing Okoye alarm is what’s littering the floor.

“What the fuckity-fuck,” he blurts out.

Flowers--flowers everywhere. It’s hard to say what they are, but they have a strong scent, and it looks to be more than three in variety.

“The Sanango and possibility Peucedanum,” comments Okoye.

“Seems a lot more than that.”

“M’Baku did say there could be several combinations used…”

Erik pauses staring at the space. “But look at it, doesn't it remind you of…”

Okoye nods in agreement. “It looks very much like our garden with the heart-shaped herb.”

"We got a spy," he growls.

"Possible," replies Okoye. "Or we have been placing too much faith in our defenses."

The place seems too quiet to have a human presence, so Erik decides to slip into the larger space. The flower's fragrance hits him hard but he detects no threats.

“Grab each type,” he says to Okoye walking further into the garden. "We need to give them to M'Baku."

She nods before starting to grab different flowers from the root and placing them in a medium pouch slung around her shoulders.

Erik recognizes another door up ahead and heads to it. This time it’s already partially open. From beyond the door, he can hear voices, a chanting. He looks through and blinks a few times when thick fog penetrates his vision.

Once he focuses…

“Omegas,” speaks Okoye looking over his shoulder.

The place is dark enough to slip unnoticed. They both sneak in the shadows and rest behind a large pillar. Okoye is correct, and there are two groups of Omega present standing further back in the room. He takes note that a few Desturi warriors also guard them.

Erik also observes they do not look like the Omega he's seen so far in the village. Their body language rings defensive and scared, while the others outside were accepting and docile. One young male Omega is pushed towards the middle of the room. Erik can see he’s quaking with fear as he looks from the omega group to a man standing in front of him.

Squinting his eyes and trying to ‘will’ the smoke away Erik works to place the mysterious man.

“I think it’s T’Kan…” he whispers to Okoye. “If he is around then N’Jobu should be nearby,” he explains, “According to what Nakia found out from the Desturi.”

The Alpha nods. “What are they doing?”

Erik turns back and sees T’Kan walk closer to the shaking man. He has a jar in his hand. He's chatting something Erik can't recognize.

 _“You have are chosen, "_ the man speaks stopping the chant. _"You few will help build the future and right the wrongs.”_

The dialect is Yoruba.

_“P-p-please I just..I-I just want to go home…”_

That’s, not Yoruba.

“He’s speaking Swahili,” whispers Erik.

Okoye glances at him alarmed. “How did he get in Wakanda?”

Erik shakes his head thinking back to Nakia, to the city of Nyeri. How they saved those others from the men in the truck...

“They are being taken from different parts of the continent.”

Okoye turns to him. “How do-”

“It’s a long story, but I ran into Nakia on one of her missions.” he looks at the other. “They were taking the kidnap Omegas to Wakanda.”

“But why?”

Erik looks beyond Okoye to nothingness. He thinks about the unguarded pregnant woman they saw outside.

“I got a theory, but you probably won’t like it-”

 _“Please! Please let me go!”_ the young man speaks.

They both turn to him now being held firmly by two warriors. T’Kan is closer with the jar in his hand.

 _“Drink,”_ he speaks.

The Omega shakes his head. _“NO, I just want to go home.”_

_“It will soothe you.”_

_“Please, I just-”_

_“Drink, and you will go home.”_

That stops the Omega’s struggling. The man glances at the guards and back at T’Kan before accepting the jar. He visually gulps before drinking a few sips of the liquid and handing it back. There’s a quick pause of nothing, and suddenly he collapses, the warriors are ready for it.

From behind the other Omegas gasp and cower away. T’Kan is...smiling. Minutes tick by, before the fainting Omega rustles awake. He stands on his own accord.

 _“How do you feel?_ ” asks T’Kan touching his cheek gently.

 _“Good, content,”_ he Omega responds. His eyes are lifeless compared to before. One of the captive Omegas shriek and the man turns to them with little reaction. It’s like he doesn’t recognize them.

“Shit, that has to be the stuff,” curses Erik.

Okoye shakes her head. “We must help them.”

“We don’t know enough to improvise a rescue right now.”

  
She glares at him. “We can’t just leave.”

Erik's eyes harden. “And we won’t, but we need backup and more knowledge on the layout of the village.”

Erik can tell that Okoye is struggling with his logic. He decides not to give her a chance to oppose and walks back to where they came. If anything they need to regroup.

 

\------

 

By kimoyo bead, Erik calls for everyone to fall back a several yards away from the village. They make camp and wait and discuss what they observed.

“It looks like all the houses hold an Omega and Desturi warrior at least, some with offspring, some without,” shares Nakia. She doesn't look happy at the news, and her frown deepens once Okoye relays to everyone the description of the ritual they witnessed.

“It must be more smuggled Omegas,” spats Nakia in disgust. “That is the logical conclusion.”

Meanwhile to Erik’s left, he sees M’Baku examining every flower taken from the garden. At his feet are about six different species. The large Alpha catalogs by writing on canvas and a sort of pencil that reads like charcoal.

“We saw several ways out of the village that may help with evacuating,” adds Akili looking at M’Baku’s actions with slight interest.

By a map, Nakia pulls out, Akili marks which locations are the ‘easy outs’ and the concentrated areas where the warriors dwell.

After working out a general plan, they set-up camp.

 

\------

 

It’s twilight around the time two dozen of the border-tribe arrive along with a handful more of warriors from other Wakandan tribes. Erik sits back against a tree further away from the action--his tent untouched--gazing at the jungles surroundings.

“Why do you even have a tent?” comes the voice his Omega.

Erik whips around to see T’Challa, in cargo pants, a shirt, and jacket.

“What are you doin’ here?” he blurts out.

T’Challa laughs but the smile he’s wearing fades slightly. “Funny, I thought you’d be happy to see me.”

Erik stands up and scans his body from top to bottom. “You’re sick, and this is serious shit happening. You shouldn't be here.”

T’Challa frowns. “I’m not sick.”

“I left you throwin' up on the toilet.”

“I’m fine now. It was probably just a stomach bug,” the Omega looks to the cluster of tents. "And it looks like you need all the help you can get at this point."

Erik shakes his head. “This isn't a joke, kitty. I can’t afford to keep an eye on you.”

Erik knows he’s said the wrong thing, by the way, T’Challa’s eyes harden. The Omega steps away from him, movements jerky.

“I don’t need your protection,” he speaks in a low tone. “I figured you would've known that by now.”

Erik mentally curses. T’Challa is already stepping back towards the others around a campfire. Erik quickly catches his arm and brings him in tight.

“Don’t leave,” he states as T’Challa freezes in the embrace. Erik holds him tighter.

“I thought this would be satisfactory to you,” the man replies snidely. “ Since I seem to be a burden to you. Now let me go.”

"Come on, T, I didn't mean it-"

"You did mean it."

It’s risky, but Erik places his hand on the Omega’s cheek. “Babe, don’t be like this.”

T’Challa glares. “No, YOU don’t be like this.”

Erik breaks into a grin--knowing full well he's an asshole. T’Challa pulls back face reflecting anger.

“Wait wait, babe. Come on, let’s talk it out.”

He’s now happy for the tent.

 

\------

 

It takes a lot of groveling and taking back words, but Erik eventually breaks the wall he created so quickly. Right now he has T’Challa under him, thrusting in and out and so happy to have his Omega close.

“Yea, babe..,” he says closing his eyes and keeping rhythm.

T’Challa bites his lip, trying to keep quiet due to all the people camped around them. He’s bent in half, arms held above his head by Erik.

The Alpha changes the angle of his hips and starts thrusting again. “Come on kitty, meow for me.”

He goes for the bond mark and gives a sharp bite before T’Challa is cumming--muffling himself in the blankets and Erik’s body. Erik keeps a steady pace until he spills inside the Omega’s tight channel and begins to knot.

The Alpha rearranges them on their side and pulls T’Challa close. For a few minutes, there’s silence as their high settles. Erik’s hand automatically moves down to caress the other man’s stomach.

“You’ve been doing that lately,” he hears before looking at the Omega. “You’ve been doing that while I sleep too.”

Erik licks his lips as he continues to thumb the smooth skin of T'Challa's lower abdomen. “I didn’t know that you were awake,” he defends.

“That’s all you have to say?” asks T’Challa in surprise. “Only that you got caught?”

Erik looks in T’Challa eyes searching and breathing in his unique scent. “I..” but he stops.

He doesn’t know if he wants to admit it out loud--if he wants to place himself out like this. T’Challa, however, is the ever patience person waiting for him to continue.

“What if there’s...a baby in there,” he admits softly looking down.

When T’Challa doesn’t say anything, Erik looks up to see him staring in astonishment.

“You...are expecting one?” asks the Omega slowly.

Erik shrugs, “I wouldn’t mind.”

Then T’Challa breaks out into a toothy smile. “Well if there’s one in there I’ll make sure you’re the first one to know,” he pauses and thinks. “Well second, I’m sure Shuri will know first.”

Erik snorts. “Toddler’s such a menace.”

T’Challa leans in and kisses him.

 

\------

 

Erik only sleeps for a few hours; he finds himself waking up multiple times through the night to check that T’Challa is sleeping peacefully by his side. He doesn't know why, but the Alpha is nervous about what the morning holds; like his instincts are telling him to take care of everything he cares about due to what’s to come.

Instead of getting ready for the day, Erik lays longer with his Omega and savors the moment for as long as he can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, there will be one more chapter, and that will be the end! Some of you have reached out with ideas/prompts you want to see in this series; please keep them coming! I'm pretty much done with this but will try to write small chapters if inspiration knocks. 
> 
> Care to chat sometime? I'm on tumblr here  
> [tumblr here](https://something---sumthing.tumblr.com)


	11. Peace of Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conclusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> Sorry for such a delay. This is the last chapter for Kismet and I hope you like it. Next update will be London. Thanks to everyone that stuck around for this, I know it took a while.

Erik wakes up to darkness, not aware that he dozed off. He's warm and feels weirdly safe as he wraps around a solid mass. T’Challa. Because the Alpha can see the sides of the tent in the light blue light, and he figures it’s early morning. The sun is just rising, which means he should too.

 

Instead, Erik nestles deep into the warmth of his mate. His soft cock still inside T’Challa’s warm hole where it belongs. He wishes they were back in the city. In bed with little care in the world, but he knows what the morning brings--he needs to prepare.

 

Reluctantly, Erik draws away from the warmth, tucks himself back into his briefs and hastily puts on his clothes. Outside is uncharacteristically cool with morning dew and bright rays from the sun. Erik rolls his shoulders, popping tighten muscle and bones before stepping towards the center of camp. He sees W’Kabi nearby chatting with Nakia and heads over.

 

“Good morning, N’Jadaka,” greets the other man.

 

Erik gives a half wave as he settles next to the two. “How we' looking?” he asks going straight to business.

 

“A lot of Wakandan warriors arrived early this morning. We are waiting for you on the specifics,“ answers Nakia.

 

“How many we got?” asks Erik nodding with approval.

 

“55 strong,” replies W’Kabi. “Not including several of the Jabari, promised by M’Baku.”

 

“Do you know when they are coming?”

 

“Not long,” answers a deep voice behind them. M’Baku walks up with a relaxed air. His signature furs along his arms and shoulders are missing.

 

“Morning,” nods Erik in greeting.

 

M’Baku returns the greeting with a slight nod as he stops where they stand. “How is T’Challa?” he asks with a hint of mirth.

 

The question has Erik glaring. “That’s not you’re fuckin’ business.”

 

He gets a light laugh. Asshole.

 

“I have information for you about the herbs you gave me yesterday,” he speaks changing the subject.

 

“And?” asks Nakia eagerly.

 

“Based on the plants combined, it can leave the user in a heavy dream-like state.”

 

“How long?” asks W’Kabi.

 

“That is the question, is it not?” replies M’Baku raising his eyebrows. “It seems impossible, but perhaps days..several.”

 

“Several?”

 

“If the serum is taken continuously it’s likely the person will stay in the state longer.”

 

Erik runs a hand over his face. He sighs thinking about his father. “Is there an antidote?”

 

M’Baku smiles. “Of course. I’m close to it but need a herb from my mountain to be sure. Once my people arrive, I should give you a positive answer.”

 

“How coherent are those that have taken this drug?” chimes in Nakia.

 

“It’s hard to say, the brain function should be normal. Inhibition will slack…”

 

“What about memory? Can it affect that?” asks Erik.

 

“I’m not clear,” answers M’Baku. “It's possible it can be a long-term effect.”

 

Erik licks his lips, trouble brewing in his mind. “Alright, we wait for the Jabari for a sec before we move in,” he answers. “I’m going to freshen up.”

 

\------

 

Erik finds a canal near the camp. Some other Wakandans are already taking advantage of the fresh water and going for a dip. Erik moves further upstream away from them. As he nears the river’s edge, he sees T’Challa waist deep in the spring. The Omega must be almost finished because he is treading to the shore. Erik bites his lip as he clears the trees and takes off his shirt.

 

“Hey pretty,” he announces and startles T’Challa.

 

The Omega freezes before he recognizes the Alpha taking off his pants and briefs in one pull. Erik walks into the river unashamed until he’s in front of T’Challa.

 

“Enjoying yourself?”

 

He gets a smile and arms wrapping around his neck before receiving a kiss. “Good morning, N’Jadaka.”

 

Erik melts into the kiss and wraps his arms around a tapered waist. “You okay?” And Erik lives for moments like this. He never thought he would care or be in this situation--with a mate, but truthfully he loves it.

 

T’Challa nods before releasing his neck and moving his hands to Erik’s arms. “I saw the Border tribe setting up...”

 

“Yea, I spoke to W’Kabi this morning,” affirms Erik.

 

T’Challa releases him and moves away to Erik’s disappointment.

 

“You’ve asked for many warriors,” he states.

 

Erik starts to wash, submerging himself in the river before shooting quickly to the surface. T’Challa is already on the shore at this point, getting dressed.

 

“We need all that are able,” explained Erik swimming back-and-forth slowly. “There’s a lot of ground to cover."

 

“How so?”

 

Erik brings the water up to his face; splashed it a few times. “We need a squad for the back of the village and front,” he begins. “ Two units to infiltrate and secure the Omega and Beta population alongside the Alphas.”

 

“Is the village really that large?” asks T’Challa curiously.

 

Erik nods. “Sho’ is, kitty. We need to be extra careful based on the info I got from M’Baku today.”

 

“Information about what?”

 

“Their herb. It looks like it’s affecting most of the population,” the Alpha pauses thinking about it. “ The Omegas and Betas shouldn’t be an issue, but the Alphas have already shown their aggression at the ceremony…”

 

“You think they do not have free-will?”

 

Erik walks towards the bank. “If you’re under long enough.”

 

T’Challa raises an eyebrow in question. Erik submerges himself a second time; this time for several seconds. He thinks, really thinks of how this is going to go down. What Erik needs to do--who he needs to protect. The Alpha swims to the shore until he is walking on the riverbed floor and out of the water. T’Challa--ever patient--is standing with a large sorta towel in his hand.

 

“I have a hunch they been feeding my dad that fuckin’ mind-controlling potion for a while now,” he starts drying himself off. “M’Baku is still unclear about side-effects and long-term wear on the body.”

 

The Omega is watching him with searching eyes. Erik doesn’t have to glance to see the unsure sadness in his brown orbs. “Is that what you will do? Find N’Jobu?”

 

Erik throws the towel back to T’Challa who catches it effortlessly. He starts pulling on his clothes starting with briefs, pants, shirt, and shoes. At this point, the Wakandan humidity is beginning to rise, and Erik can feel the heat.

 

“That’s what WE are going to do, kitty-cat.”

 

\------

 

Once they are back in camp, Erik and T'Challa go over evacuations and strategies with the group. Erik almost forgot how proficient his mate can be in a fight and welcomes his ideas and expertise. The Jabari come in silence a ten minutes later and they catch-up with the plan.

 

“There’s a fog coming,” announces W’Kabi while they are still conversing. "It may help."

 

The humidity and denseness of the tropical forest is the cause no doubt. Erik welcomes the news because W'Kabi has a good point. He sends word to warriors of Wakanda to get ready once the mist hits over the village. Everyone gets into the position as the clock ticks away.

 

Erik makes sure to put on necessary gear--armor that has attachments and pockets filled with lethal substances if needed. The Alpha also brings a gun, his Beretta 92 along with a hunting knife. Alongside him is his Omega, T’Challa, who is geared with more traditional weaponry. A short spear, armor, and longsword--all made of vibranium he assures Erik with a smug smile.

 

They both creep down the hillside to the west of the village. Here, they are both near the large building that held the captured Omegas. The temple. It’s not as heavily guarded as the other day, only with one Alpha standing stoically. They sneak closer until they are on the side of the large dwelling. Unlike the opposite side with one window, two windows show the main room where the ritual took place.

 

It’s empty.

 

“Are we going in?” asks T’Challa nodding to the window.

 

Erik nods, “Me first.” He leaps quickly, checks the area before giving T’Challa the ‘okay.’ The Omega leaps after him.

 

The room is eerily empty.

 

“You said there were Omega’s here?” whispers T’Challa looking around the space.

 

“There is more than that…” nods Erik murmuring.

 

 

“What do we do?”

“When me and Okoye were here last, we found a flower garden.”

 

“You mentioned it looked like ours…”

 

“It’s to the right of us--the door that leads to the garden…”

 

Erik sees T’Challa start to walk towards the door but suddenly stops when they hear yelling from outside. They hide behind one of the large clay pots and gaze at the entrance as a warrior runs to the stationed guard. They both quickly talk before the entrance guard is suddenly on alert, and the warrior scurries away.

 

It can’t be a coincidence to Erik, but there is no other disturbance. After a few moments, everything is quiet again. Erik peaks around to comment to T’Challa and finds that the Omega has slipped from his side. He sees the man kneeling down on a portion of the floor further back near the door that leads to the garden.

 

Giving one last glance to the entrance, Erik creeps to the Omega’s side. “Kitten, what' you doing?”

 

T’Challa sifts his index finger along the edge of wooden floorboards before he gets leverage and pulls up. The large board moves to reveal stairs that lead further down into darkness. Erik catches a whiff of natural incense and the earthy tones.

 

“How did you know?” he asks curiously.

 

The other shrugs. “I stepped on it before we hid from the yelling and felt it was loose,” explains T’Challa. “It was a hunch.”

 

Erik nods before taking out his gun and heading downstairs. They are both quiet minding the steps and taking in the darkness with their senses. As they hit the bottom floor, ambient light emits from torches surrounding an ample space. They are underground, yet, everything is tidy and clean. It doesn't take long for Erik to recognize the wooden cages that line the along the left and right of the underground room. Inside are beds, again very tidy, with tables and chairs.

 

“Omegas,” murmur T’Challa as he breathes in the air.

 

Erik nods before putting away his gun. He heads over to one of the large cages to get a closer look. Most of them are sleeping. To Erik’s relief, they do not look mistreated or malnourished. They are wearing clean clothes, and he can see food trays on side tables scattered around modest looking beds.

 

The Alpha goes for his hunting knife and saws at thick ropes that bind the doors. He’s surprised that the Omegas haven’t tried to get out of the crude bindings, but he realizes that fear has a lot to do with compliance.

 

“Are you here to help us?” Asks a voice inside the cage.

 

Erik pushes the door slightly open to see a young Omega woman sitting up from slumber. She's is cautious but also curious as she inspects Erik's attire. “You do not look like them…”

 

The woman stills as Erik enters into the cage. Before he can answer T’Challa walks up toward the pen. The woman glances at the Omega with relief written on her face. She sniffs the air and gazes hopefully at T’Challa.

 

“You are here to help us,” she states now gazing at the Omega before landing her eyes on Erik.

 

T’Challa smiles warmly, walking closer to where Erik stands. “We need everyone to wake and come with us. What is your name?”

 

"Sabra," she answers standing.

 

"I'm T'Challa, and this is my Alpha Erik. We need your help to rally everyone."

 

Sabra looks around and nods. “This group will not be much of a problem, but the others..” she tilts her head to the opposite side of the room. “They have taken the poison and haven’t been the same since.”

 

“Poison?”

 

She nods her head. “I saw them being forced to drink it in a ritual above. They collapsed after but woke minutes later. I think it’s altered their minds.”

 

Sabra's body cowers as she speaks of the drug. “They do not fight anymore or ask questions."

 

T’Challa and Erik glance at each other, already knowing the effect of the ‘poison.’

 

“Are they violent?” Erik asks looking towards the other cages.

 

The female shakes her head. “ I have not seen that reaction...but they tend to obey. Follow like sheep.”

 

‘Perfect,’ thinks Erik. He steps to the other side of the room and starts cutting the cage bindings. In his peripheral vision, he can see T’Challa and the female Omega waking the others and rounding them up. There is a buzzing excitement in the air as the group realizes that this is a rescue.

 

Once Erik gets the door opened the Omega's already released take over and head into the cages. They wake the others up slowly and guide them to their feet. Erik can already see the difference. The Omegas are living dolls, no immediate emotions, and half-lidded eyes.

 

In total Erik counts about 35 Omegas, and the room is soon crowded once everyone is out of their cages. There is only one way out. Erik and T’Challa lead the way up the stairs until they halt from shouting above.

 

Everyone goes still.

 

“I’ll go down and check!” yells an accented voice. Still frozen, T’Challa whispers hurriedly. “Stay here.”

 

Erik and T’Challa both hide at the lip of the stairway entrance as scurrying of feet are heard. Erik makes out two and gets the confirmation quickly as two warriors enter the space. They walk past T’Challa and Erik’s hiding places with ease--too wrapped up in seeing the Omegas out of their confinements.

 

That is the opportunity the pair needs. It takes Erik a split second to knock one Alpha out with the brunt of his gun, while T’Challa puts the other in a headlock and eases the struggling man down until he’s still. They unarm the pair and give the weapons to the Sabra, along with a male Omega that looks equally determined. The group buzzes with excitement again, until Erik put his finger to his lips to shush them.

 

They all ascend up the stairs.

 

Luckily there are no more guards near the entrance of the basement. Erik looks around the dwelling to see the room still empty. The only thing he notes is at the door three guards now stand. The Alpha checks his watch--by now the Wakandan warriors would have started evacuating all Omegas from there dwellings near the back of the village. Meanwhile, the Jabari would be capturing random Alphas in their way.

 

“We need to find a way to get this group out,” whispers T’Challa.

 

Erik nods weighing his options.

 

“Is there and exit through the garden?”

 

Erik shakes his head. “No openings. It’s probably better to come out the way we came. It’s closer to the open jungle.”

 

T’Challa nods. “Let me, scout.”

 

That causes the Alpha to pause. He sees T’Challa telling the Omegas to stay put and before he rises up, but the Alpha stops his mate before he can step out entirely.

 

“Hey, be careful kitten,” the Alpha can’t help but say. He sees a warm smile spread on his T'Challa's face before he’s given a long lingering kiss.

 

The Omega leaves his side and moves seamlessly in the shadows. Erik licks his lips, savoring the taste of T'Challa as he watches with reverence. He bites his bottom lip and tries to hold a smile. The other reaches the window easily before checking the surroundings and leaping out.

 

Erik steps up the stairs entirely after that, followed in tow by the group of Omegas. He can smell their fear. Erik guesses it’s from the room they are currently occupying. Just a few feet away is where the Alpha remembers the ritual taking place. He ushers them along the wall of the house making a straight line.

 

Outside the guards are still holding the rank. Erik quietly heads to the window--eyes on the entrance, he hears behind him clumsiness and rustling of the others. They reach the window with no delay; Erik sticks his head out to see the outside area deserted until he spots M’Baku stealthily coming from the thick trees. Behind him is T’Challa with two more Jabari warriors.

 

Erik slips out the window, while a Beta Jabari warrior slips in his place. The other is another Omega, and they give instructions to the captives as they start lifting them out the opening one-by-one.

 

“What’s our status?” asks Erik to M’Baku.

 

“Progressive,” comes a short answer. “We have evacuated all households towards the back of the village.”

 

“Any sign of T’Kan?”

 

“No, but we spotted a larger residence towards the middle of the village. It also has more decor then the others which suggest a higher position.”

 

Erik nods as he continues to watch the Omegas run into the jungle. About half are out, some running while the drugged are being handled with more care.

 

"I have good news for you about the antidote to this 'wildflower drug.'" starts up M'Baku. "It seems to be working very well on some of the rescued Omegas already."

 

"Damn, you already administrating it? That's quick."

 

"You still underestimate me?"

 

"Stop being an arrogant ass," comments Erik clicking his teeth. "You got any on you?"

 

"No, my best healer is brewing some at camp. Why?"

 

Erik shakes his head. "Forget it...I'll get it when I get it."

 

They continue evacuating the Omegas while keeping watch. Everything is going so smoothly that Erik knows something is bound to happen...

 

and it does.

 

It's too late to prevent the action, but one of the warriors guarding the entrance happens to walk further to the side of the building. He catches movement and sees the Omegas escaping.

 

From there, he sounds the alarm and conversations are cut-off in preparation for fighting. The Omegas move with urgency as more Desturi are called. From the mist, Erik can hear the sound of yelling, and he knows they've been ‘made.’

 

\------

 

Desturi flood in waves. They are many, but Erik knows that there would be more if his crew hadn’t captured several beforehand. M’Baku has already called out to the Jabari, which has brought more warriors to their aid.

 

They all collide, with weapons and fists. The Omegas are still being tended too with extra protection as the fighting continues around them. Erik takes down a few Desturi as he heads to the front of the main building.

 

His heart is pounding, Erik moves with purpose. He has lost track of T’Challa and is trying hard to not panic over his missing mate. Instead, forces himself to trust his mate to do what needs to be done. The Alpha runs towards the center of the village, looking for the principal dwelling M’Baku described. Fighting is still happening all around him.

 

The mist is beginning to clear around them and has risen into the high trees blocking the sky. The Alpha moves-- his eyes searching for a familiar face, a familiar silhouette. When Erik locates the 'T’Kan' dwelling, the fighting is hot and heavy around the area.

 

Desturi and Wakandan warriors are fighting. Some Omegas and Betas are being escorted away from the chaos. They don’t notice when Erik slips through the brawling and into the house. It is slightly above ground with two sets of short stairs. He enters in with caution--his knife out and ready.

 

Once inside, Erik notices everything is lit with light from roof openings and torches along the walls. There is a long sizeable wooden slab that is at the entrance, blocking the main room. In the middle of the piece are markings of simple looking flowers--like the ones in the garden. Sitting in front is a large clay pot and incense candles hanging from the ceiling. Erik quietly walks to the left to peek behind the large plank.

 

He expects to find T'Kan but instead his breath stutters. This isn't T'Kan's home.

 

“You do not belong here,” comes the voice of his father, N’Jobu.

 

The man stands tall and majestic as his eyes track Erik walking further into the room. Studying him up close, Erik can a make out scars along his face. Natural aging has occurred also, but N'Jobu's body still looks strong and healthy. Next to N’Jobu is a Beta, white, hefty with a metal arm and crooked smile. Erik knows from whispers and rumors that this must be Klaw.

 

“Well, looks like we have company,” the Beta announces with a smug grin.

 

Next to Klaw are men in black military-wear, they hold a large chest with both hands. Erik eyes the men’s faces-- the strain. He wonders what sort of treasure they are smuggling out of the village that could be so heavy. Either way, they won’t get far.

 

“N’Jobu,” greets Erik, eyes going back to his father and ignoring the others. This seems to give Klaw the idea he’s free to escape.

 

“Well, looks like I should be going,” chimes the Beta as he backs away hand waving.

 

Without thinking, Erik throws his hunting knife quick as a whip. It embeds into the middle of Klaw’s fleshy palm and a wood panel of the nearest wall. Klaw cries in agony and the thugs automatically drop the chest and start to take out their guns.

 

Next, Erik goes for his Beretta and pops them in the legs--they both go down in agony. His eyes go back to his father, N’Jobu, who hasn’t flinched through the entire interaction. It’s unnerving, his silent cold stare.

 

“Pop…?”

 

Klaw is gasping in pain, but his face shoots up at Erik’s comment. “Pop?..” he says with a greasy painful smile. “Are you N’Jadaka? The one he was so desperately trying to get back too?”

 

“You shouldn’t be here,” repeats N’Jobu contradicting Klaw’s inquiry.

 

Erik falters, he doesn’t know how to proceed honestly. He doesn’t want to hurt his father. “Do you...do you remember me?”

 

“He did,” says Klaw with a small laugh. “But that was many years ago...many years.”

  
Erik glances at Klaw, anger evident on his face and aiming his gun at the Beta. “What did you do to him?”

 

Klaw eyes the gun warily, but his smirk still stays. “The same as everyone here,” he answers. “Your ‘father’ was the first to receive the dosage. Thanks to him, it paved the way for this ‘lot’ to grow and flourish.”

 

“I doubt you care about the Desturi-”

 

“And you’d be right, my lad. But I love the opportunity...and money.” he chuckles to himself like he’s made a funny joke. “And vibranium.”

 

Erik glances at the two men bleeding out; the chest that was so heavy…

 

“The Desturi are smuggling the vibranium,” he concludes out loud. The mission his father had started so long ago...he had found the culprits after all but couldn’t escape them in the end.

 

“Why you sharin’ all these tidbits with me? You think you will be able to run?”

 

Klaw's smile spreads wide and vicious. “Oh lad, you underestimate your so-called father. I’d worry about him more than me.”

 

Erik focuses back on N’Jobu, who has a spear in hand. “I will ask you to leave one more time, then I will force you.”

 

No recognition. Erik's father sees right through him.

 

“You don’t belong here,” he tries to reason. “They..they drugged you pop. You’ been gone for a while.”

 

“You were warned,” cackles Klaw.

 

Erik barely sees N’Jobu move, he’s not quick enough to rebuff the first attack. A solid kick lands to his upper chest, which throws Erik across the room and sprawled on the floor gasping for air. Through the gasping, he sees his father charge with his spear. Erik is nearly impaled by the weapon before he dodges away from the attack.

 

“Dad-” he speaks, but is hit in the temple with a hard fist. He stumbles and starts blocking the attacks as they come hard and fierce.

 

He dodges spear attacks and kicks. Only retaliating when necessary. To Erik’s credit, he lands solid punches on N’Jobu’s torso, but there is a mental block. Erik has never had trouble, hurting, maiming and killing before, but he can’t help but hesitate.

 

Meanwhile, N’jobu doesn’t hold back. Erik defends himself but is punched and kicked repeatedly.

 

“You have to remember!” he finds himself pleading as he’s once again punched hard in the jaw.

 

“Don’t let them control you.” He’s slammed against the wall. The young Alpha can hear Klaw laughing away in the background as he tries to reason.

 

N’Jobu attacks again with his long spear, Erik knocks it away; instead takes hold of the scruff on N’Jobu’s shirt and turns him around to slam him in the wall. It rattles his father, and the older Alpha blinks a few times to clear his head.

 

“Listen to ME?!” yells Erik baring his teeth. He sees up close that his father still has a bit of height on him. The rogue Alpha’s smell is covered with strange incense, but underneath is the same comforting smell of his father. Erik feels his throat close and tears brimming in his eyes.

 

“Dad??”

 

Then there’s a sharp burning pain slicing in his left side, and Erik let's go with a grunt. The young Alpha staggers away holding the bleeding wound. N’Jobu stands relaxed and expecting, a bloody sharp spear tip in his hand. It looks like the longer spear Erik knocked across the room, just a shorter version. Erik suspects that it was hidden on N’Jobu all along.

 

From somewhere in the room Klaw’s rough voice cuts the silence. “He’s gone lad, all that remains is a killing machine.”

 

His eyes flood and hot scorching tears stream down Erik’s cheeks involuntarily. “I’m gonna fuckin’ rip your spine out your body,” he threatens the grinning Beta.

 

N’Jobu attacks again, but this time Erik is ready for him. He blocks like he has meant too and expertly counters like he’s been trained. The Alpha finds it easy to step back into ‘Killmonger.’ At this point, they both are full forced equally matched. Dodging and dealing damage.

 

Erik manages to stun N’Jobu for a minute before he marches up to Klaw. The satisfaction of seeing 'fear' in the Beta’s eyes adds fuel to the fire. His Beretta is out and aimed at Klaw's head, but he’s suddenly tackled. The gun goes off anyway before sliding to the floor, and he hears another agonizing yell.

 

Erik tries to protect his wounded side as N’Jobu uses the injury to his advantage. Blood and sweat smear on the floor and walls. Erik can feel aches in his body--on his face, but he keeps going--keeps trying to find an opening to incapacitate his father without fatal harm. He can see the older Alpha slowing down, it’s a good sign.

 

Which is why he doesn’t see the next attack coming. Erik dodges to the right but is hit quick in his wound. The pain is blinding as he kneels on the floor, and that’s all the distraction N’Jobu needs.

There’s a sudden piercing pain that goes through Erik’s chest close to his sternum. He falls on his back in pain. Without thought, Erik counters as his face tilt's to the side and he sees the Beretta--just in arms reach. He reaches for it, aims and fires. A body collapses next to him, and the young Alpha only has seconds to think until he’s sitting up quickly--adrenaline running through his veins. He sees in N’Jobu, he understands the older Alpha's stillness and starts to panic.

 

“Pop!? Dad??” he yells as the pressure in his chest blooms. The Alpha looks down to see the short spear embedded in his chest. Erik has been stabbed. His eyes water again as he turns back to the N’Jobu’s body.

 

“Dad?” he whispers leaning in and grimacing at the pain.

 

The older Alpha’s eyes flutter and open. The man looks around, breath ragged and labored until he lands on Erik. For the first time, Erik sees something in N’Jobu’s eyes. Instead of a cold stare, he’s being studied. Erik blinks and tears stream from his cheeks. In the distance, he hears his name being called and wishes to yell, but it’s still so hard to breathe…

 

For a minute all that's heard is labored breathes, from both Alphas.

 

“You’ve grown…” comes a quiet deep voice.

 

That snaps Erik’s attention back to N’Jobu, but his eyes are already closed.

 

“Dad?” he barely whispers. There is no response, no flutter of eyes, no shaky breath.

 

“Hey!” he tries to yell, but it comes out hoarse. It hurts, he can’t breathe, there’s a crushing pressure…

 

Erik reaches for the knife in his chest--delusional, needing to get rid of the pain...its everywhere.

 

“N’Jadaka!” Erik hears louder--the sound is coming from behind him, and he hears footsteps; feels the vibrations on the floor.

 

“...help,” he speaks glancing at N’Jobu one last time, holding firm to the spear.

 

“N’Jadaka...NO!!!!”

 

With all his strength Erik gives the spear a hard yank and pulls it from his chest.

  
\-------

 

 

Erik wakes to a dull existence. He awakens to large brown eyes that have lost their color.

 

He can't see the color...and he wonders why he doesn't care. 

 

\-------

 

Erik wakes up to grey. The mist of Wakanda is seen through the stain-glass windows of the royal quarters. Erik lays warm pressed to his Omega. It settles him, grounds Erik to a point, but every passing day there's a fight or flight feeling that keeps expanding in his conscious.

 

The Alpha doesn't know if it can be contained.

 

T’Challa is a comfortable anchor, and Erik turns to his side scooping up the other before nuzzling the Omega's neck. He inhales taking in the colorful scent before his mind returns to the grey...

 

His father is buried deep in the royal tomb with their ancestors. It’s a bittersweet relief to have him home, only to not have him at all.

 

Killed by his own son.

 

It hurts Erik, he blinks back the burning behind his eyes. Klaw. Also deceased by Erik. By a bullet in his gut instead of his head like where Erik was aiming. It wasn’t a quick death, more agonizing, but it fit its purpose once Erik found out the mercenary's fate.

 

The Desturi are an extinct tribe; disbanded. T’Kan was found and captured by T'Challa; his mate. The leak in Wakanda was, in fact, T’Kan himself--once of the Mine tribe and knowledgeable of vibranium and Wakandan history...

 

Throw him with weak-minded fools, and you get a cult tribe. Some controlled and some lost in the aftermath. The recovering victims of the 'wildflower drug' are troubled but alive and work with the best of Wakandan doctors for help and rehabilitation.

 

A sigh comes from T’Challa and Erik grips him tighter before letting go entirely. The Alpha's movements are mechanical. His routine is steadfast--wake-up, work-out, shower, eat; in that order. After, Erik heads down the earthy tomb of his forefathers and sits in front of N’Jobu’s grave to ponder and brood.

 

Erik doesn't say anything, he doesn’t have the words, but he still sits.

 

Today he sits longer, a few hours in a daze until he realizes he might be missed. There is one last ceremony that needs completing before T’Challa and him take up the mantle of Kings of Wakanda. Erik hasn’t been paying much attention to what that is, but its due to happen soon.

 

Usually, Erik would follow the routine and go search for sustenance. Instead, he goes to the gardens. The vivid colors of the flora are dulled down in his mind.

 

So much grey.

 

But the Alpha goes out for the fresh air and delicate jungle scents. Once Erik is outside he starts walking.

 

And walking….

 

The Alpha walks so far that he hits the barrier of Wakanda--then outside of the Congo. Erik loses time; sleeps and eats when he must. He walks until the sunsets turn into sunrises. It’s a Killmonger thing. He realizes the fight or flight reflex festering in his mind is him. He wanders.

 

But something is different. The 'anchor' keeps Erik grounded, and once he is hundreds of miles away, the Alpha finds that he has no urge to go further. He's exhausted and has no one. Instead, Erik looks to his wrist where his kimoyo beads are placed and is reminded of home.

 

He goes back.

 

Erik returns after three weeks with anxious glances from friends--returns to a quiet closed-off T’Challa. The Alpha knows his Omega's fears--he knows he's fucked-up royally.

 

Once in private, Erik licks his lips and beckons the cautious Omega out of his shell bit-by-bit with sweet words and thousands of apologies.

 

“You did it again,” accuses T’Challa with sorrowful shiny eyes.

 

He looks frustrated with unshed tears. The Omega won’t let Erik touch him until the Alpha forces the action.

 

“I came back, babe,” he assures as he rubs, kisses and licks. “I’d never stay away for long, I told you that.”

 

"You didn't say you were going. You said you would-"

 

Erik clicks his teeth still with a good grip on T'Challa's arm. "You know I'm a wanderer, I warned you, but I also told you I'd always come back."

 

"That's selfish!"

 

"Its who I am!"

 

T’Challa pushes him angrily, and the Alpha lets it. He gets roughly pushed a few more times before the Omega lets up. Erik’s an asshole, he knows he deserves it.

 

"You could always come to me! I know you're hurting..." speaks T'Challa.

 

The rough treatment eggs the Alpha on, makes Erik tick-- he latches onto T’Challa’s neck and presses him to the nearby wall.

 

"I know," the Alpha whispers in T'Challa's mouth. "... I'm sorry."

 

Garments are yanked off as Erik touches and pulls. He grinds into T’Challa with purpose. Skin to skin, he loves the feeling. They end up on the bed kissing-- making out like teenagers in heat. T’Challa is in his lap, riding like a pro--up and down. Erik grasps T’Challa’s waist and helps with the lift of the Omega’s hips. The Alpha tilts his pelvis up to meet the thrusts.

 

“Ahhh,” groans T’Challa as he tilts his head back. The Omega’s eyes are closed. Erik snarls and takes a big inhale of his neck. The scent is delicious, spices with a hint of fruit…..

 

The Alpha’s eyes snap open, and he holds T’Challa’s hips to a halt. The Omega whines when the grinds and thrusts stop altogether.

 

“Erik, what-”

 

“You smell different,” he interrupts sniffing T’Challa’s collarbone. He looks up at the other man. “Something you want to share?”

 

T’Challa stares at him for a few seconds before he his eyes cast down. “You can smell it then…” he says in a small voice.

 

Erik is somewhat lost for words. His eyes focus down to the flat abs of T’Challa’s stomach. He even loosens his grip on the Omega’s hips and pets his lower abdomen.

 

“What am I smelling, babe?” he asks looking back up. “Tell me now?”

 

T’Challa looks away, weathering his bottom lip with his teeth. Erik gives a small laugh, suddenly seeing something-- a strand of color in the corner of his eye among the grey...

 

“Am I smelling a cub…?” he asks grabbing onto T’Challa’s chin to face him again.

 

There’s a pause.

 

“Cubs…”

 

Erik sits stunned for a few seconds. Because the dull grey has receded into something warm. He gazes into T’Challa’s big eyes, speckles of light mocha in a dark honey brown and smiles.

 

\-------

 

The ceremony is the last before they are crowned new rulers. T’Challa and Erik are in the garden of the heart-shaped-flower bare except for wrappings around their hips. He sees his Omega drink the purplish liquid before laying down in warm sand. Erik follows suit, before lying next to him. He closes his eyes….

 

When Erik wakes up, he knows something is off-- reality is not so bright, so beautiful….

 

The Alpha is clean, shirtless and in the African Serengeti. It’s twilight or is it? He can’t tell, all he knows is that the sky is a vivid purple, with swirls of pink and turquoise; stars endless. He’s near a tall majestic Acacia tree covered with leaves. Sitting on top are several panthers-- black panthers. Erik steps back.

 

“N’Jadaka.”

 

Erik freezes at the voice. He turns to see another tree, this time ample in the trunk, yet equally regal. A Baobab tree. Through the leaves are several pairs of lights gleaming at him. As Erik nears, large cats emerge in the branches. Not Panthers. Jaguars. One leaps from a branch to the forest floor and starts towards him.

 

In the blink of an eye, the gold jaguar turns into a man. N’Jobu.

 

“Pop?”

 

The friendly smile of his father greets as he extends his arms out. Erik freezes for a second before rushing into those arms and holding tight. N’Jobu smells the same, looks the same-- as Erik remembers back before the Alpha disappeared.

 

They pull back to look at each other, and his father smirks. “What? No tears for me?”

 

Erik’s eyes leak without him knowing, but his father still smiles. He doesn’t know what to say. Just like back at his father’s burial site, Erik is lost for words. N’Jobu seems to understand this and waits patiently as silent tears roll down his sons face.

 

“I’m sorry,” he finally croaks out. All the built up emotion in Erik's chest emerging in one apology.

 

“Do not be, N’Jadaka,” he hears. N’Jobu places his hand on the back of the young Alpha’s head and rubs fondly. “You did nothing wrong. You got me home.”

 

Hot, frustrated tears still flow. “Alive,” Erik sniffs clearing his throat. “You were supposed to come home alive.”

 

N’Jobu’s smile falters, and he pulls Erik into an embrace again, this time letting the shake of Erik’s shoulders begin and then subside. “You have grown...I’m glad I woke up to see it.”

 

Erik pulls back wiping the evidence of his grief from his face. “You were supposed to see other things too,” he begins. “I’m top Alpha, got an Omega...we having cubs, but you won’t be there.”

 

N’Jobu smiles. “What makes you think I do not know this?” He counters smartly.

 

Erik gives a small smile--his father could always make him smile. “You should! After all, you did set me up without telling me. Didn't expect an arranged marriage, pop."

 

That gets a big laugh out of N’Jobu. “I knew you liked him,” he says speaking of T’Challa. “You bullied him enough for me to see that. I’m sure the palace is very lively know that you two have mated...and did I hear cubs?”

 

Erik chuckles. “Yea just found out a few days ago.”

 

“I am happy for you, N’Jadaka.”

 

Erik goes somber as he gazes at his dad. “ Yea…”

 

N'Jobu places a warm hand on his shoulder. Erik glances back at the tree--the glowing eyes still beaming at them both.

 

“Everything will be fine, my son," the older Alpha reassures. "I know your life, I know it's been hard, but you are where you need to be, surrounded by family and friends. You and T’Challa will make excellent leaders, and you’ll make a great father..." There is a pause as N'Jobu ponders. "Perhaps a tad too protective...”

 

The comment causes Erik to punch N’Jobu in the arm playfully. “I miss you,” he blurts abruptly looking at the older Alpha.

 

“And I love you too,” the Alpha replies fondly. Erik blinks, and he sees a gold jaguar staring back at him where N'Jobu was standing. They both stare at each other as the Serengeti fades --

 

"Wait..." starts Erik but chooses to stay nothing. His eyes stay fixed on the golden jaguar until everything fades to black.

 

Erik is waking up to hot sand and arms reaching to pull him up.

 

Next to him is T’Challa; his mate, who is groggily shaking his head. The Omega turns to Erik and gives him a warm smile, Erik blows him an obnoxious kiss, feeling slightly giddy--a little more at peace from seeing his father.

 

T’Challa rolls his eyes.

 

\-------

 

END -- Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Comments are much appreciated!


End file.
